Choose-It-Yourself-Adventskalender
by ChrissiTine
Summary: Ein bunter Haufen One-Shots über Ereignisse im Leben der nächsten Generation. Lustig, traurig, ärgerlich, mit nervigen Verwandten oder neuen Freunden und Freundinnen. Es ist für jeden etwas dabei und das besondere dieses Jahr ist, dass sich die Leser aussuchen können, wann sie was lesen wollen.
1. Dezember: Das Adventskalenderbuch

**Titel: **Choose-It-Yourself-Adventskalender

**Autor: **ChrissiTine

**Disclaimer: **Alle Potter- und Weasley-Kinder gehören J.K. Rowling, selbst wenn die meisten nur in Interviews erwähnt worden sind. Alle Ehepartner, Kinder und Freunde der nächsten Generation sind allerdings meine eigenen Erfindungen.

**Inhalt: **Ein bunter Haufen One-Shots über Ereignisse im Leben der nächsten Generation. Lustig, traurig, ärgerlich, mit nervigen Verwandten oder neuen Freunden und Freundinnen. Es ist für jeden etwas dabei und das besondere dieses Jahr ist, dass sich die Leser aussuchen können, wann sie was lesen wollen.

**A/N: Diese FF gehört in mein 10-kleine-Dinge-Universum, kann aber auch separat gelesen werden.** Ich wollte eigentlich dieses Jahr keinen Adventskalender schreiben, aber wie immer haben mich ein paar Kommentare umgestimmt. Da ich dieses Jahr in Amerika studiere und das wirklich zeitaufwändig ist, gibt es keinen Handlungsstrang so wie im letzten Jahr, wo die Kapitel teilweise aufeinander aufgebaut haben, sondern nur wahllose Ereignisse, wie sie mir eingefallen sind. Manche sind recht kurz, andere sind länger, manche haben einen etwas traurigeren und ernsteren Ton, andere sind wiederum lustig oder romantisch oder beides.

Da ich jedes Jahr versuche, etwas Abwechslung hier rein zu bringen, habe ich mir gedacht, ich lasse diesmal die Leser, also euch, entscheiden, wann welches Kapitel gepostet wird. Abgesehen vom ersten und vom letzten Kapitel, die den Rahmen der Geschichte bilden, und zwei in der Mitte, die datumstechnisch an bestimmten Tagen gepostet werden, habt ihr freie Auswahl und es ist mir völlig egal, wann ich was poste. Vier Kapitel habe ich Teil 1-4 betitelt, weil sie chronologisch geschrieben worden sind und passieren, aber wenn ihr sie anders haben wollt, ist mir das auch recht. Den Link zur Umfrage findet ihr in meinem Profil und am Ende dieser A/N. Sollte es Gleichstand geben oder keine klare Mehrheit, werde ich gezwungenermaßen selbst entscheiden müssen, aber ansonsten habt ihr die Wahl. Wenn jemand später dazu kommt, kann er immer noch abstimmen, die Umfrage wird nach heute nicht geschlossen (ich glaube aber nicht, dass man mehr als einmal abstimmen kann, ich kenn mich mit diesem Umfragenzeug nur bedingt aus).

Ein paar Leute haben auch schon abgestimmt, weil ich die Umfrage schon länger auf meinem Livejournal gepostet habe, im Moment wollen zwei Leute am 3.12. lesen, wie Ron Lily vor einer Spinne rettet und 2 Leute am 11.12., wie Charlie mit Maras Tod zurechtkommt. Alle anderen Tage haben jeweils nur eine Stimme, ihr habt also noch viel Gelegenheit, den Kalender zu beeinflussen.

Dann kann es sein, dass es in der Mitte des Kalenders ein bisschen länger dauert, bis ein neues Kapitel kommt, weil ich nach Hause fliege zu Weihnachten und nicht weiß, ob ich an den Tagen die Gelegenheit haben werde, zu posten, aber es sind alle Kapitel geschrieben und am Ende bekommt ihr 24 Stück zu lesen, also keine Sorge.

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt der Kalender dieses Jahr und ihr hinterlasst mir ein paar Reviews, damit ich weiß, dass ich mir die Mühe nicht umsonst gemacht habe. Und stimmt fleißig ab, denn wie bei jeder Wahl: Jede Stimme zählt!

**Umfrage**: de. surveymonkey s/3WYS2V2

* * *

**1. Dezember: Das Adventskalenderbuch**

_**2042**_

„Mummy? Was ist das?" Die kleine fünfjährige Elizabeth Mitchell schaute ihre Mutter mit großen neugierigen Augen an und hielt ihr ein dickes Buch unter die Nase, das sie heute Morgen vor ihrer Zimmertür gefunden hatte.

Lily schaute ihr kleines Mädchen liebevoll an und strich ihr eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Das, Lizzie, ist ein Adventskalender."

Lizzie runzelte die Stirn und schaute sich das Buch von allen Seiten an. „Sind da nicht immer Süßigkeiten drin?" Sie blätterte es durch, sie drehte es um und schüttelte es in der Hoffnung, dass etwas herausfallen würde. Sie überlegte sogar, hineinzubeißen, für den Fall, dass das Buch selbst eine Süßigkeit war.

Lily schüttelte lachend den Kopf und zog ihre Tochter auf den Schoß. „Ein Adventskalender besteht nicht immer nur aus Süßigkeiten, Prinzessin.", sagte sie und lachte noch mehr, als sie die enttäuschte Miene von Lizzie sah. In ihrem Alter war sie genauso enttäuscht gewesen, daran konnte sie sich noch gut erinnern.

„Keine Süßigkeiten?", fragte Lizzie traurig. „Was dann?"

„Worte, mein Schatz."

„Worte?" Lizzie schaute Lily an, als ob sie verrückt geworden wäre. „Wie kann man denn aus Worten einen Adventskalender machen, Mummy? Das geht doch gar nicht."

„Natürlich geht das", widersprach Lily amüsiert und nahm ihrer Tochter das Buch aus der Hand. Sie schlug es auf der ersten Seite auf und hielt es so, dass Lizzie es sehen konnte, wenn sie sich nahe genug an Lily herankuschelte und sich lang genug machte. „Und es macht mehr Spaß, als du denkst. Deine Großmutter hat mir dieses Buch gegeben, als ich so alt war wie du, und ich hab es seitdem jedes Jahr als Adventskalender benutzt. Jetzt, wo du lesen kannst, bist du alt genug, und du kannst es behalten, bis deine Tochter alt genug ist."

„Wirklich?" Auch wenn Lizzie immer noch nicht verstand, was so toll an einem Buch als Adventskalender sein sollte, so war es doch zumindest etwas Besonderes, dass ihre Mummy ihr das Buch schenkte, welches sie von Grandma vor Ewigkeiten bekommen hatte. Jetzt, wo sie es sich genauer anschaute, bemerkte sie auch, dass der Einband schon ziemlich abgenutzt war.

„Ja. Und es ist viel besser als die langweilige Schokolade, die deine Onkel jedes Jahr bekommen haben", fügte Lily hinzu und blätterte zu der Seite, auf der _1. Dezember_ stand. „Du bekommst nämlich jeden Tag eine andere Geschichte. Und wenn du das Buch nächstes Jahr wieder in die Hand nimmst, dann kriegst du neue Geschichten. Jedes Jahr."

„Wirklich?" Das klang ja gar nicht so schlecht.

„Und das Beste ist, dass du dir aussuchen kannst, was für eine Geschichte du bekommst. Etwas lustiges, oder trauriges, oder gruseliges. Manchmal hab ich mir auch ein Gedicht gewünscht, oder einen Witz, den Onkel James noch nicht kannte, oder eine Geschichte von deinen Großeltern, als sie noch jung waren. Und das Buch hat meinen Wunsch jedes Mal erfüllt." Lily schaute wehmütig auf das Buch. „Irgendwie werde ich es vermissen, jeden Dezember darin zu lesen. Es ist schon etwas Besonderes."

Lizzie drehte den Kopf und küsste ihre Mutter aufmunternd auf die Wange. „Sei nicht traurig, Mummy. Wir können das Buch ja immer zusammen lesen."

Lily lächelte. „Das wäre schön. Aber wenn du doch mal eine Geschichte alleine lesen willst, dann kannst du das auch machen. Das wichtige ist, dass du jeden Tag nur eine Geschichte lesen kannst, und zwar nur vom ersten bis zum vierundzwanzigsten Dezember. Das Buch weiß ganz genau, was für ein Tag ist und ob du schummeln willst. Dann funktioniert es nicht mehr."

„Oh" Lizzie versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber sie hatten schon überlegt, ob sie nicht viel mehr als nur vierundzwanzig Geschichten lesen konnte.

„Aber so kannst du dich jeden Tag auf eine Geschichte freuen, und das ist doch auch schön."

Sie nickte. Ja, so schlecht klang das wirklich nicht. Und sie liebte Geschichten, besonders die lustigen. Bevor sie lesen gelernt hatte, hatte sie immer alle Erwachsenen gebeten, ihr vorzulesen, besonders ihre Lieblingsgeschichten, bis die Erwachsenen irgendwann keine Lust mehr gehabt hatten, immer das gleiche zu lesen. Ihre Enttäuschung, keine Süßigkeiten bekommen zu haben, so wie jeder andere, den sie kannte, war verflogen. Dieses Buch hatte sonst keiner, nur sie. Und von einer Geschichte hatte sie viel mehr als von Schokolade, die sie in einer Minute aufgegessen hatte. Ihre Mummy wusste wirklich, wie man sie glücklich machen konnte.

„Können wir es gleich ausprobieren?", fragte sie gespannt.

Lily nickte. „Natürlich. Was möchtest du denn heute lesen?"

„Etwas lustiges", sagte Lizzie sofort. Für etwas Lustiges war sie immer zu haben. „Und vielleicht etwas mit einem Kind.", fügte sie noch hinzu. „Wenn das Buch so etwas hat."

Lily lächelte. „Dieses Buch hat alles. Das ist ja das tolle daran." Sie zeigte auf die Seite, auf der vor kurzem nur _1. Dezember_ gestanden hatte. „Schau mal."

Lizzie schaute mit großen Augen zu, wie immer mehr und mehr Buchstaben auf der Seite erschienen und sie füllten. Sie blätterte rasch um und sah, dass auch die nächsten Seiten plötzlich voller Buchstaben waren, obwohl sie vor ein paar Sekunden noch ganz weiß gewesen waren. Das war ja wirklich tolle Magie! Dann blätterte sie wieder zurück zum Anfang und fing gespannt an zu lesen.

_**Ein Schüleraufsatz zum Advent**_

_Der Advent_  
_Der Advent ist die schönste Zeit im Winter. Die meisten Leute haben im Winter eine Grippe. Die ist mit Fieber. Wir haben auch eine, aber die ist mit Beleuchtung und man schreibt sie mit K._

_Drei Wochen bevor das Christkind kommt, stellt der Papa die Krippe im Wohnzimmer auf und meine kleine Schwester und ich dürfen mithelfen._  
_Viele Krippen sind langweilig, aber die unsere nicht, weil wir haben mords tolle Figuren darin. Ich habe einmal den Josef und das Christkind auf den Ofen gestellt, damit sie es schön warm haben und es war ihnen heiß. Das Christkind ist schwarz geworden und den Josef hat es in lauter Trümmer zerrissen. Ein Fuß von ihm ist bis in den Plätzchenteig geflogen und es war kein schöner Anblick._  
_Meine Mama hat mich geschimpft und gesagt, dass nicht einmal die Heiligen vor meiner Blödheit sicher sind._  
_Wenn die Maria ohne Mann und ohne Kind rumsteht, schaut es nicht gut aus. Aber ich habe Gott sei dank viele Figuren in meiner Spielkiste und der Josef ist jetzt Donald Duck. Als Christkind wollte ich Asterix nehmen, weil der ist als einziger so klein, dass er in den Futtertrog gepasst hätte. Da hat meine Mama gesagt, man kann doch keinen Asterix als Christkind nehmen, da ist das verbrannte Christkind noch besser. Es ist zwar schwarz, aber immerhin ein Christkind._  
_Hinter dem Christkind stehen zwei Ochsen, ein Esel, ein Nilpferd und ein Brontosaurier. Das Nilpferd und den Saurier habe ich hinein gestellt, weil die Ochsen und der Esel waren mir allein zu langweilig. Links neben dem Stall kommen gerade die heiligen drei Könige daher. Ein König ist dem Papa im letzten Advent beim Putzen herunter gefallen und er war total hin. Jetzt haben wir nur noch zwei heilige Könige und einen heiligen Batman als Ersatz._  
_Normal haben die heiligen Könige einen Haufen Zeug für das Christkind dabei, nämlich Gold, Weihrauch und Pürree oder so ähnlich. Von den unseren hat einer anstatt Gold ein Kaugummipapier dabei, das glänzt auch schön. Der andere hat eine Malboro in der Hand, weil wir keinen Weihrauch haben. Aber die Malboro raucht auch schön, wenn man sie anzündet. Der heilige Batman hat eine Pistole in der Hand. Das ist zwar kein Geschenk für das Christkind, aber damit kann er es vor dem Saurier beschützen._  
_Hinter den drei Heiligen sind ein paar rothäutige Indianer und ein Engel. Dem Engel ist ein Fuß abgebrochen, darum haben wir ihn auf ein Motorrad gesetzt, damit er sich leichter tut. Mit dem Motorrad kann er fahren, wenn er nicht gerade fliegt. Rechts neben dem Stall haben wir das Rotkäppchen hingestellt. Sie hat eine Pizza und drei Bier für die Oma dabei. Einen Wolf haben wir nicht, darum lauert hinter dem Baum ein Bär als Ersatzwolf hervor._  
_Mehr steht nicht in unserer Krippe, aber das reicht voll._  
_Am Abend schalten wir die Lampe an und dann ist unsere Krippe erst so richtig schön. Wir sitzen so herum und singen Lieder vom Advent. Manche gefallen mir, aber die meisten sind mir zu langweilig._  
_Mein Opa hat mir ein Gedicht vom Advent gelernt und es geht so:_  
_" Advent, Advent, der Bärwurz brennt,_  
_Erst trinkst ein, dann zwei, drei, vier,_  
_dann haut es dich mit dem Hirn an die Tür! "_  
_Obwohl dieses Gedicht recht schön ist, hat Mama gesagt, dass ich es mir nicht merken darf._  
_Eher es man sich versieht ist der Advent vorbei und Weihnachten auch und mit dem Jahr geht es auch dahin._  
_Die Geschenke sind ausgepackt und man kriegt vor Ostern nichts mehr, höchstens man hat vorher Geburtstag._

_Aber eins ist gewiss: Der Advent kommt immer wieder._

_Autor unbekannt_

„Wow, das war ja klasse", sagte Lizzie begeistert, nachdem sie fertig gelesen hatte. Sie drehte sich um und umarmte ihre Mutter. „Vielen, vielen Dank, Mummy, das ist der tollste Adventskalender, den ich je bekommen habe."

Lily lächelte. Ihre Tochter kam wirklich ganz nach ihr, genauso verrückt nach Büchern, wie sie es schon immer gewesen war. Und sie würde das Buch genauso lieben wie Lily es getan hatte, seit sie es zum ersten Mal in der Hand gehalten hatte.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N:** Link zu der Geschichte (ohne Leerzeichen): www. geldgeschenke-idee .de/ html/kurze_weihnachtsgeschichten. Html

Und noch einmal der Link zur **Umfrage**: de. surveymonkey s/3WYS2V2


	2. Dezember: Das Tagebuch

**2. Dezember: Das Tagebuch**

_**2020**_

„Was macht ihr da?" Lily starrte ihre beiden Brüder mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Das Blut gefror ihr in den Adern. Noch nie wäre sie so gerne im Boden versunken wie in diesem Moment. „WAS MACHT IHR DA?!"

James und Al drehten sich um. Al schaute Lily schuldbewusst an und ging schnell ein paar Schritte zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand knallte. James hingegen blätterte weiterhin in dem Notizbuch, das er in der Hand hielt, und behielt sein breites Grinsen.

„Gib das sofort her!", schrie Lily hysterisch und durchquerte ihr Zimmer so schnell wie möglich. Sie griff nach ihrem Tagebuch, aber James hielt es außer Reichweite und fing an zu lachen.

„Du stehst auf Neville? Ist das dein Ernst?", wollte er wissen und wehrte Lily ab, als sie sich auf ihr stürzte und verzweifelt ihr Tagebuch in die Finger bekommen wollte. Warum war James nur so groß? Und so gemein? Wie hatte er es nur wagen können, so in ihre Privatsphäre einzudringen? In diesem Buch standen ihre intimsten Gedanken und Geheimnisse und er posaunte sie einfach so heraus? Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass er diese Geheimnisse jetzt kannte.

„Wie konntet ihr nur? WIE KONNTET IHR NUR? Ich geh auch nicht in eure Zimmer und lese eure Tagebücher!" Lily war mittlerweile dazu übergegangen, James an den Haaren zu ziehen, um ihn so dazu zu bringen, ihr Tagebuch fallen zu lassen, während Al nur dastand und dem ganzen wie in Trance zusah.

„Als ob wir Tagebuch schreiben würden!", erwiderte James immer noch lachend, allerdings verzog er ein bisschen das Gesicht, als Lily ihn besonders stark an den Haaren zog. „Und selbst wenn, würden wir doch nie reinschreiben, dass wir auf einen alten Sack wie Neville stehen."

„Neville ist nicht alt!", widersprach Lily mit hochrotem Kopf. „Und du hast letztes Jahr noch gesabbert, wenn du Professor Meyers gesehen hast." Sie war die neue Professorin für Zaubertränke und im Vergleich zu vielen anderen Lehrern in Hogwarts noch sehr jung und auch sehr gutaussehend. Seit sie in Hogwarts war, hatten sich die Leistungen der halben männlichen Schülerschaft extrem gesteigert. James war einer von den vielen Jungen gewesen, die sich in Zaubertränke plötzlich besonders viel Mühe gegeben hatte, obwohl ihm das Fach vorher herzlich egal gewesen war. Er hatte kein Recht, Lily dafür zu kritisieren, dass sie sich in Neville verliebt hatte. Sicher, sie kannte ihn schon, seit sie denken konnte, aber erst, als sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war und ihm dabei zugesehen hatte, wie er unterrichtete, war ihr klar geworden, wie gut er eigentlich aussah und wie viel Wissen und Macht er hatte. Er wusste nicht nur alles über Pflanzen, was man wissen konnte, ihm war es auch zu verdanken, dass ihr Dad Voldemort hatte umbringen können, weil er Nagini mit dem Schwert aus dem Sprechenden Hut getötet hatte.

Aber davon hatte sie nie jemandem etwas erzählt, nicht einmal Rose oder Hugo, ihren beiden besten Freunden und jetzt wusste James Bescheid und würde alles kaputt machen!

Sie war nicht so dumm, wie andere vielleicht glaubten. Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie bei Neville keine Chance hatte. Sie war erst zwölf und seine Schülerin. Außerdem war er glücklich mit Hannah verheiratet und hatte zwei Kinder mit ihr. Aber das hinderte sie trotzdem nicht daran, sich vorzustellen, was wäre, wenn er sie doch so mögen würde wie sie ihn und viele Seiten mit diesen Vorstellungen zu füllen, die James jetzt bestimmt alle gelesen hatte.

„_Er hat so fantastisch ausgesehen, mit der Alraune in der Hand und diesen flauschigen Ohrschützern, die sein männliches Gesicht nur noch mehr betonen. Ich wäre so gern die Alraune gewesen, die er in der Hand gehalten hat. Aber er hat mir wenigstens zehn Punkte gegeben, als ich meine Alraune besser als alle anderen aus dem Topf gezogen habe. Wenn ich mich noch mehr bemühe, wird er vielleicht mehr in mir sehen als nur die Tochter von Harry Potter. Vielleicht wird er mich dann endlich als Frau sehen!"_, zitierte James laut eine Passage, die sie erst vor ein paar Wochen geschrieben hatte. Er sprang auf Lilys Bett, um aus ihrer Reichweite zu gelangen.

Das Blut schoss Lily in den Kopf, als sie ihn laut lesen hörte und sie ergriff wütend ihren großen Plüschbär, den sie von Onkel Ron vor ein paar Jahren zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte. Mit aller Kraft warf sie ihn James an den Kopf, der das Gleichgewicht verlor und von ihrem Bett fiel.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?" Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb er sich seinen Hinterkopf und riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als er Blut an seinen Fingern sah. „Ich blute!"

„Das hast du auch verdient, du Arschloch!", erwiderte Lily. Mittlerweile zitterte sie vor Wut und Scham. Das würde sie ihrem Bruder nie verzeihen, niemals, solange sie lebte! Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass sie so lange gespart hatte, um ihm die Schokofroschkarte seines Lieblingsquidditchspielers zu Weihnachten zu schenken, von der es nur hundert Stück im ganzen Land gab. Wie hatte sie nur so blöd sein können?

„Was ist denn das für ein Krach hier oben?" Ginny steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein und schaute überrascht auf das Chaos, das sich ihr bot: James lag mit blutendem Hinterkopf auf dem Boden, Lily sah aus, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen und Al stand an der Wand und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. So sah er immer aus, wenn er sich von James zu etwas hatte überreden lassen, was er hinterher unter Garantie bereuen würde.

Ginny seufzte. Ihre Kinder waren erst zwei Tage wieder zu Hause und schon war der weihnachtliche Frieden wieder zerstört. „Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

„Lily hat mich vom Bett geschubst!", rief James, bevor jemand anders den Mund aufmachen konnte und schaute Lily anklagend an.

„Er hat mein Tagebuch gelesen!", konterte Lily. Jetzt liefen ihr wirklich Tränen über die Wangen. Sie sah ihr Tagebuch immer noch in James' Hand und beugte sich herunter, um es ihm wegzunehmen, bevor er auf die Idee kam, noch weitere Passagen über Neville vorzulesen.

Ginny schaute ihren ältesten Sohn strafend an. „James, wie konntest du nur?", sagte sie enttäuscht. „Nach allem, was du über mich und Riddles Tagebuch weißt, solltest du doch wissen, wie wichtig Privatsphäre ist und dass man sie nie gegen jemanden verwenden sollte. Wie konntest du deine Schwester nur so bloßstellen?"

James blickte zerknirscht von seiner Mutter zu seiner Schwester. „Ich hab nicht nachgedacht", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

„Ganz genau, du hast nicht nachgedacht", erwiderte Ginny. „Dann solltest du das vielleicht mal heute Abend tun, während du in deinem Zimmer bleibst und auf das Abendessen verzichtest."

„Aber Mum-"

Ginny brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen und wandte sich dann ihrem anderen Sohn zu. „Wie konntest du dich nur da hineinziehen lassen? Du solltest es doch besser wissen."

Al zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich wollte nur …" Er brach ab.

„Du solltest wirklich langsam lernen, nein zu James zu sagen, wenn er etwas machen will, von dem du weißt, dass es falsch ist", sagte Ginny kopfschüttelnd. „Für dich gilt heute das gleiche wie für James."

Al entschuldigte sich noch am Abend bei Lily für sein Verhalten und versprach ihr, nie wieder ihr Tagebuch zu lesen. James entschuldigte sich überhaupt nicht, aber er schenkte ihr einen sehr großen Haufen Süßigkeiten und umarmte sie für volle fünf Minuten, als sie ihm die Schokofroschkarte schließlich doch zu Weihnachten schenkte. Er versicherte ihr, dass er niemandem etwas davon sagen würde, dass sie auf Rentner stand und dass er nicht noch mal nach ihrem Tagebuch suchen würde. Aber darüber machte Lily sich keine Sorgen, denn ihre Mum hatte ihr Tagebuch mit einem Spruch belegt, der dafür sorgte, dass nur sie allein lesen konnte, was sie geschrieben hatte. Also war Weihnachten doch nicht ganz so ruiniert, wie sie im ersten Moment gedacht hatte. Und als sie das Tagebuch Jahre später wiederfand, als sie ihre Sachen zusammen packte, um sie in ihre neue Wohnung zu schaffen, da musste sie feststellen, dass sie es James wirklich nicht allzu übel nehmen konnte, dass er damals über sie gelacht hatte. Ihre zwölfjährigen Fantasien waren wirklich zum schreien komisch.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: **Und schon am zweiten Tag des Adventskalenders ist etwas eingetroffen, mit dem ich gar nicht gerechnet habe: Verschiedene One-Shots wurden für den gleichen Tag gewählt (ich hab nur daran gedacht, dass es Gleichstand für einen One-Shot an verschiedenen Tagen gibt, aber nicht andersherum). Letzten Endes habe ich den gewählt, der die meisten Stimmen und meisten Prozent hatte (Tagebuch 23,8%/5 Stimmen, Dominiques Bettruhe 17,4%/ 4 Stimmen). Es gibt auch noch an anderen Tagen und bei anderen One-Shots Gleichstände, also wer noch nicht abgestimmt hat, kann das gerne noch tun, falls man mehrfach abstimmen kann, werde ich euch auch nicht daran hindern.

Nur eins noch: 27 Leute haben abgestimmt, aber ich habe nur insgesamt 6 Reviews bekommen. Es wäre wirklich sehr schön und würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr euch nach dem Lesen fünf Minuten Zeit nehmt und mir mitteilt, ob es euch gefallen hat.


	3. Dezember: Die Spinne

**3. Dezember: Die Spinne**

"Hilfe! Hilfe! Hilfe!"

"Lily, was ist los?"

Ron Weasley kam mit erhobenem Zauberstab in das Zimmer seiner kleinen Nichte gestürzt. Als er sie schreien und um Hilfe rufen gehört hatte, hatte er sich die schlimmsten Dinge ausgemalt. Todesser waren in das Haus eingedrungen und hielten Lily als Geisel oder wollten sie foltern, um sich an Harry zu rächen. Oder sie war aus ihrem Bett gefallen und hatte sich ein Bein gebrochen. Oder das Dach war eingestürzt und hatte sie unter sich begraben.

Aber alle diese Schreckensszenarien kamen nicht an die furchtbare Wirklichkeit heran, mit der Ron sich jetzt konfrontiert sah: Lily saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett. Sie hielt ihre Lieblingspuppe fest umklammert und starrte angsterfüllt an die Decke, wo eine der widerlichsten Spinnen herumkrabbelte, die Ron gesehen hatte, seit er zum letzten Mal Aragogs Familie begegnet war.

Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und starrte zitternd auf das Ungetier. Die Überraschung und Angst, die ihn überfielen, waren so groß, dass er einen Schrei nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Er hätte kein Problem damit gehabt, sich mit Todessern anzulegen. Er war ein voll ausgebildeter Auror mit einigen Jahren Erfahrung. Er hatte an Harrys Seite im Krieg gekämpft. Er hatte unter Hohngesängen eine Meisterleistung im Quidditch hingelegt.

Auch ein Beinbruch oder ein eingestürztes Dach wären kein Problem für ihn gewesen. Er kannte genug Sprüche, um Lily aus den Trümmern bergen zu können und er hatte immer einen Notfallportschlüssel bei sich, der ihn auf dem schnellsten Weg ins Mungos bringen konnte.

Aber eine Spinne. Eine _Spinne_. Ein schreckliches Kriechtier mit acht Beinen, das unter Umständen auch noch giftig war ...

Ron schüttelte sich vor Ekel. Er hasste diese Viecher, seit er ein kleiner Junge war. Er vermied sie, wo er nur konnte. Wenn er Zuhause eine entdeckte, flehte er Hermine immer an, sie zu töten. Und wenn die nicht da war, dann übernahm Rose auch schon das eine oder andere Mal diese Aufgabe, weil sie wusste, wie verhasst ihm diese Dinger waren.

Ron wurde mit fast allem fertig. Wirklich. Aber Spinnen waren seine Todfeinde.

Er hatte sich nur ein einziges Mal freiwillig in ihre Nähe begeben und das war zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie die einzige Hoffnung waren, Hermines Versteinerung zu rächen und die Schule zu retten. Aber wäre es nicht um Hermine gegangen, seine große Liebe (selbst wenn er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch viel zu jung und zu naiv gewesen war, um auch nur ansatzweise zu erkennen, was seine Gefühle zu bedeuten hatten), dann wäre er Harry nie im Leben in den Verbotenen Wald gefolgt. Dieses eine Mal hätte er absolut kein Problem damit gehabt, Harry den Helden alleine spielen zu lassen.

Und in diesem Moment wünschte er sich verzweifelt seine Frau oder seinen besten Freund oder seine Schwester hierher, damit sie diese dämliche Spinne für ihn töten konnten. Sie alle kannten seine Angst und keiner von ihnen würde sich in diesem Moment über ihn lustig machen (selbst Ginny wäre zumindest verständnisvoll genug, um nicht allzu sehr über ihn her zu ziehen). Aber die waren leider alle nicht hier. Hermine war Zuhause bei den Kindern und Harry und Ginny waren zu der Weihnachtsfeier des Tagespropheten eingeladen.

Die einzigen, die noch hier waren und die er um Hilfe bitten konnte, waren Lilys große Brüder James und Albus. Aber die beiden waren von ihm fast so beeindruckt wie von ihrem Vater und Ron brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihre Illusion, dass er ein Held war, zu zerstören. Genauso wenig war es ihm möglich, Lily zu enttäuschen, die ihn so schrecklich hoffnungsvoll und dankbar anschaute, weil er sie vor der Spinne retten konnte.

Ron wusste, dass Harry die Spinne ohne zu zögern mit einem Zauber erledigen würde, und das würde er auch tun müssen, wenn er seinen Stolz behalten und Lily beschützen wollte.

Er atmete tief durch. Warum hätte es nicht eine Schlange sein können? Oder eine Ratte? Selbst mit einer Fledermaus oder einem Geier oder sowas hätte er sich zufrieden gegeben. Alles wäre ihm lieber gewesen als diese verdammte Spinne.

Aber die kleine Lily zitterte wie Espenlaub und konnte die Spinne nicht aus den Augen lassen. Die blanke Angst stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und Ron wusste, dass er zur Tat schreiten musste. Er atmete tief durch und trat ein paar Schritte vor, damit er sie gleich beim ersten Mal erwischen konnte. Wenn er sie verfehlte und sie aufgeschreckt herumkrabbeln würde, dann würde er sie womöglich noch suchen müssen und das würde er bei aller Liebe nur sehr schwer hinkriegen.

Zitternd hob er seinen Zauberstab noch höher und zielte auf das Ungetier. Er murmelte schnell den Spruch, bevor ihn der Mut verließ und einen Moment später verschwand die Spinne in einer Wolke schwarzen Rauchs. Er atmete erleichtert auf und schaute zu Lily, um sicher zu gehen, dass mit ihr alles in Ordnung war.

Sie zitterte immer noch und mittlerweile liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Ron kniete sich rasch hin und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie ließ ihre Puppe los und klammerte sich an ihn.

"Danke, Onkel Ron", murmelte sie, heiser von dem ganzen Geschrei. "Vielen Dank. Ich hatte solche Angst."

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Ron tröstend und strich ihr sanft über die feuerroten Haare, die sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. "Ich auch."

/-/

"Hugo!", rief Lily begeistert, als sie ihren besten Freund aus dem Kamin klettern sah. Sie lief sofort zu ihm, um ihn zu umarmen. Hugo drückte sie kurz an sich, ging dann aber gleich ein paar Schritte zurück, da er von James nicht als Weichei beschimpft werden wollte, weil er auf Umarmungen von Mädchen stand.

Lily war das egal. Sie strahlte ihn an und verriet ihm, wo sie ein paar Süßigkeiten versteckt hatte, die sie von Onkel George bekommen hatte. Sie wusste, dass Tante Hermine Hugo und seiner Schwester Rose nicht viele Süßigkeiten erlaubte, deshalb legte sie immer ein paar für Hugo zur Seite.

Er nickte mit leuchtenden Augen und rannte gleich die Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte ihm gerade folgen, als ihr Onkel Ron und ihre Tante Hermine im Kamin erschienen und nacheinander das Wohnzimmer betraten.

Sofort stürzte sie sich auf ihren Onkel und umarmte auch ihn. Er schaute sie überrascht, aber lächelnd an und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Lily war ihm so dankbar. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie er gestern Abend die Spinne hatte verschwinden lassen, wenn auch nicht so lässig wie ihr Daddy es sonst tat, und sich dann neben sie ins Bett gelegt hatte und so lange bei ihr geblieben war, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und einschlafen konnte. Ohne ihn hätte sie sonst bestimmt die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und nach weiteren Spinnen Ausschau gehalten. Ihre Brüder machten sich immer darüber lustig, dass sie solche Angst von Spinnen hatte, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Die Tiere waren ihr unheimlich, mit ihren langen haarigen Beinen, auf denen sie so schnell überall hin kriechen konnten und der Möglichkeit, sich an einem Netz von der Decke abzuseilen. Und seit James ihr gesagt hatte, dass es auch welche gab, die giftig waren, wurde sie richtiggehend panisch, wenn sie eine zu Gesicht bekam.

"Danke nochmal, dass du mich gerettet hast", sagte sie mit einem großen Lächeln und ließ ihn wieder los. Sie konnte sehen, wie ihre Tante Onkel Ron einen neugierigen Blick zuwarf und er rot wurde.

Er strich ihr über den Kopf. "Nicht der Rede wert", murmelte er und fügte dann noch irgendwas hinzu, das so klang, als würde er nach den Jungen schauen gehen. Er eilte aus dem Zimmer und Lily schaute ihm verwirrt nach.

"Wovor hat dein Onkel dich denn gestern gerettet?", wollte ihre Tante neugierig wissen.

Lily drehte sich um. Tante Hermine hatte sich hingekniet und war jetzt mit ihr auf Augenhöhe. Lily lächelte sie an. "Gestern Nacht war eine riesige Spinne in meinem Zimmer", erklärte sie und hielt ihre Arme so weit auseinander, wie nur irgend möglich, um zu zeigen, _wie _groß sie gewesen war. "Und Onkel Ron hat sie verschwinden lassen."

Ein liebevolles Lächeln erschien auf Tante Hermines Gesicht. Sie hob ihre Hand und strich Lily eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Hat er das?", fragte sie. Lily nickte heftig. Onkel Ron war ein Held. Genau wie ihr Daddy einer war. "Dann hast du großes Glück gehabt, mein Schatz", fuhr sie fort und lehnte sich etwas näher zu Lily. "Kann ich dir ein Geheimnis anvertrauen?", fragte sie verschwörerisch.

Lilys Augen wurden groß und sie nickte sofort. Natürlich! Sie liebte Geheimnisse! Besonders, wenn ihre Brüder nichts wussten. Sie würde bestimmt nichts weitersagen. Und wenn sie sie noch so sehr ausfragen würden.

"Dein Onkel hat sehr große Angst vor Spinnen", erklärte ihre Tante. "Wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr als du." Lilys Augen wurden groß. Sie hatte gedacht, ihr Onkel hatte vor nichts Angst, genau wie ihr Daddy. Er jagte schließlich große böse Zauberer. Da durfte man doch vor nichts Angst haben.

"Wirklich?", fragte sie erschüttert.

Ihre Tante nickte. "Ja. Er hatte schon immer Angst vor ihnen, schon als er so klein war wie du. Das kannst du sicher verstehen." Lily nickte zögerlich. Natürlich konnte sie es verstehen. Vor Spinnen _musste_ man doch einfach Angst haben. Sie waren schrecklich. "Er muss dich sehr lieb haben, Lily, wenn er sich um die Spinne gekümmert hat. Sowas macht er nur für jemanden, den er wirklich lieb hat."

Lily strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Wirklich?"

Ihre Tante lächelte. "Ja. Als ich einmal in Gefahr war, hat er es nur wegen mir mit einer metergroßen Spinne aufgenommen.", erzählte sie.

Lily erschauderte. Sie hatte mal ein Bild von einer wirklich riesigen Spinne gesehen. Sie wäre gestorben vor Angst, wenn sie ihr hätte gegenübertreten müssen. Und ihr Onkel hatte es wegen ihrer Tante gemacht. Und er hatte die Spinne gestern Abend verschwinden lassen, obwohl er Angst vor ihr gehabt hatte. Nur wegen ihr.

"Du bist etwas ganz besonderes, Lily-Flower", versicherte Tante Hermine ihr.

Lilys Herz schwoll an. Onkel Ron hatte sie sehr lieb! Sie war etwas ganz besonderes! Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, Hugo davon zu erzählen!

**TBC …**

* * *

**A/N:** Wie ihr seht, haben heute Ron und die Spinne gewonnen, mit 20%/6 Stimmen. Dicht dahinter waren mit 14,8%/4 Stimmen Louis und Annie sowie James und seine Tochter Sarah mit 11,8%/4 Stimmen.


	4. Dezember: Erst handeln, dann nachdenken

**4. Dezember: Erst handeln, dann nachdenken**

_**22. Dezember 2020**_

_Sehr geehrte Mr und Mrs Weasley,_

_mit großem Bedauern muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Ihre Tochter Lucy Althea Weasley in ein Duell mit Martin Silton verwickelt war. Mr Silton hat sich bei diesem Duell eine gebrochene Nase und einen verstauchten Knöchel zugezogen. Diese Duelle sind in den Schulfluren von Hogwarts verboten, weshalb Ihre Tochter mit Nachsitzen bestraft worden ist. _

_Da sie sich jedoch in wiederholten Gesprachen mit mir uneinsichtig gezeigt hat und nicht bereit ist, sich für ihr Verhalten zu entschuldigen, hoffe ich, dass Sie während der Weihnachtsferien mit ihr sprechen und ihr deutlich machen können, dass dieses Verhalten in Hogwarts nicht geduldet wird und dass sie dringend ihre Einstellung überdenken sollte._

_gezeichnet, S. Vektor, Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw_

Audrey Weasley schaute stirnrunzelnd auf den Brief, den eine Eule gerade vorbeigebracht hatte. Sie hatte gedacht, die Eule würde nur den Tagespropheten bringen oder irgendeine Nachricht aus dem Ministerium für ihren Mann Percy. Umso größer war ihr Erstaunen, als sie sich den Brief genauer anschaute, das Hogwartswappen erblickte und erkannte, dass der Brief nicht an eine ihrer Töchter adressiert war, sondern an ihren Mann und sie.

Und der Inhalt war umso verstörender. Lucy hatte sich duelliert und dabei dafür gesorgt, dass der Junge sich die Nase gebrochen und den Knöchel verstaucht hatte? Sie hatte sich nicht entschuldigt? Und in den zwei Tagen, die sie jetzt bereits zu Hause war, hatte sie diesen Vorfall außerdem mit keinem Wort erwähnt.

Da musste irgendein Missverständnis vorliegen. Ihre Tochter würde so etwas nicht tun. Lucy war zwar hitzköpfig, ungestüm und stur, aber sie würde einen anderen Menschen nicht verletzen. Das würde sie nicht tun.

Audrey blickte von dem Brief auf, als sie hörte, wie jemand in die Küche polterte. Lucy trug noch ihren Schlafanzug und ihre Haare waren das reinstes Vogelnest. Es war auch keine Spur von dem Make-Up auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, das sie sonst immer im Übermaß auftrug. Sie sah aus wie ein unschuldiges Mädchen, das keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun konnte. Und schon gar nicht einem Mitschüler.

"Morgen, Mum", gähnte sie und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Sie holte die Milchflasche heraus und trank einen großen Schluck.

"Nimm ein Glas!", sagte Audrey automatisch. Sie hasste es, wenn aus der Flasche getrunken wurde.

Lucy verdrehte die Augen und stellte die Flasche wieder zurück. "Wo ist Molly?"

"Sie wollte zu Justin, um zu lernen.", erwiderte Audrey und schaute Lucy an, während die sich einen Apfel nahm und auf einen der Küchenstühle setzte. Diese Professor Vektor musste Lucy verwechseln. Sie _konnte_ das nicht gewesen sein.

"Sicher", murmelte Lucy sarkastisch und biss in den Apfel. "_Lernen._ Als ob."

Audrey seufzte. Sie wusste, dass Molly bei ihrem Freund Justin in dessen eigener Wohnung nicht nur lernen würde, aber sie vertraute ihr und bisher hatte Molly ihr keinen Grund gegeben, das nicht zu tun. Außerdem hatte sie Justin seit Wochen oder sogar Monaten nicht gesehen (Audrey wusste nicht, wann diese Hogsmeade-Wochenenden stattfanden, bei denen Molly und Justin sich während der Schulzeit trafen) und konnte verstehen, dass sie Zeit miteinander verbringen wollten. Außerdem war Molly erwachsen.

"Die Noten deiner Schwester sind tadellos", erwiderte Audrey. "Was man von deinen nicht gerade behaupten kann." Zumindest hatte Percy ihr das erklärt, wenn sie Lucys Zeugnisse angeschaut hatten. Und es verwunderte Audrey nicht. Lucy war nicht so lernwillig wie Molly und auch längst keine so große Leseratte. Trotzdem hatte Audrey gehofft, dass sie sich wenigstens bei den Prüfungen anstrengen würde.

Lucy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich will später bei Onkel George arbeiten. Den interessieren meine Noten einen Scheißdreck."

"Lucy!" Lucy wusste doch, wie sehr Audrey diese Ausdrücke verabscheute. Aber sie hatte schon so häufig mit ihrer Tochter darüber diskutiert und die hatte sie einfach ignoriert, dass Audrey es mittlerweile aufgegeben hatte.

Seufzend setzte sie sich zu Lucy an den Tisch und schaute sie ernst an. Sie war zwar überzeugt davon, dass es sich bei diesem Brief nur um ein Missverständnis handeln konnte, aber sie musste trotzdem mit Lucy darüber sprechen.

"Was?", fragte Lucy genervt, als Audrey ihre Hand genommen hatte. "Ich war's nicht", sagte sie automatisch. Wie immer, wenn Audrey irgendetwas Ernstes mit ihr zu besprechen hatte. Was meistens bedeutete, dass sie es doch gewesen war.

"Das hoffe ich", murmelte Audrey leise, bevor sie Lucy den Brief gab. "Der kam vor ein paar Minuten." Es war einfacher, Lucy selbst lesen zu lassen. Audrey beobachtete sie genau und bemerkte erleichtert, wie Lucy wütend das Gesicht verzog. Gut. Lucy war bestimmt aufgebracht über diese Verwechslung.

"Ich glaub's ja nicht", sagte Lucy kopfschüttelnd und schmiss den Brief auf den Tisch. Sie entzog Audrey die Hand, die sie noch hielt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Sie hat euch das wirklich geschrieben? Verdammt noch mal, das war doch überhaupt keine so große Sache! Dieser Idiot hat das verdient!"

Audrey schaute ihr Kind ungläubig an. "Willst du damit sagen, dass das keine Verwechslung ist?", fragte sie mit zu hoher Stimme. Vielleicht hatte sie Lucy einfach nur missverstanden.

"Dieses Arschloch hat angefangen!", erwiderte Lucy stur.

Audrey schüttelte den Kopf. Das musste ein Albtraum sein. Ihre Tochter würde nicht so genervt vor ihr sitzen und ihr sagen, dass der Junge, dem sie die Nase gebrochen und den Knöchel verstaucht hatte, das auch noch verdient hatte. Ohne die geringste Reue. Ihre Tochter würde das nicht tun. So hatten Percy und sie ihre Kinder nicht erzogen.

"Warst du auch verletzt?"

Lucy verdrehte die Augen. "Bitte. Ich weiß, wie man zaubert, im Gegensatz zu diesem Idioten mit halbem Hirn."

Audrey schüttelte erneut den Kopf und stand auf. Sie trat ans Küchenfenster und schaute auf ihren verschneiten Garten. Ein paar Vögel waren bei dem Vogelhaus, das sie vor ein paar Wochen an dem großen Kirschbaum befestigt hatte, auf den Lucy immer als kleines Mädchen geklettert war. Sie hatte nie Angst davor gehabt, irgendwann herunterzufallen und sich weh zu tun. Und als sie dann doch einmal gefallen war, war sie sofort wieder hinaufgeklettert.

Und jetzt hatte sie jemanden verletzt und es tat ihr noch nicht einmal _Leid_. Wie hatte das passieren können?

"Lucy, wie konntest du nur?", fragte sie schließlich enttäuscht und wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Sie schaute zu ihrer Tochter, die immer noch mit verschränkten Armen und wütendem Gesichtsausdruck am Tisch saß. "Wie konntest du nur? Du kannst doch nicht einfach so durch die Schule spazieren und andere Menschen verletzen!" Es war immer noch unbegreiflich für sie.

Lucy sprang auf. "Er hat angefangen, verdammt noch mal! Ich hab mich nur gewehrt! Und ich spaziere auch nicht einfach so durch die Schule und verletze wahllos irgendwen!"

Audrey schluckte. Sie hasste Streit. Sie hasste ihn. Ihre Eltern hatten sich geliebt, aber sie hatten auch häufig gestritten. Und irgendwann hatten sie sich nicht mehr geliebt und nur noch gestritten. Audrey hatte nie gerne gestritten. Sie ging Streit aus dem Weg, so gut sie konnte. Diskussionen, ja, aber rational und ruhig. Sie hatte es satt, angeschrien zu werden. Und genau das passierte gerade.

"Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir!", sagte sie streng. Sie würde keinen Streit dulden. Sie konnten vernünftig darüber sprechen. Lucy wandte den Blick ab. "Du sagst, er hat angefangen. Was hat er getan?" Lucy musste zumindest einen Grund gehabt haben. Irgendeine Erklärung, warum sie sich mit diesem Jungen gestritten hatte. Irgendwas.

"Das ist doch scheißegal", erwiderte Lucy abwehrend. "Er ist ein Idiot und er hatte es verdient. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihm noch irgendwas anderes brechen können!"

Audrey schaute Lucy lange an. "Geh auf dein Zimmer. Du hast Hausarrest. Die ganzen Weihnachtsferien über. Du wirst deine Freundinnen nicht besuchen und sie werden nicht hierher kommen. Telefon, Fernseher und Computer sind tabu." Molly und Lucy waren zwar längst nicht so verrückt nach diesem Zeug wie nicht zaubernde Mädchen in ihrem Alter, aber auch sie benutzten diese Dinge. "Du wirst lernen und deine Noten verbessern und sobald du wieder in der Schule bist, wirst du dich bei diesem Jungen entschuldigen. Und jetzt geh auf dein Zimmer."

Sie konnte sehen, wie noch mehr Wut in Lucy aufstieg. Sie konnte es sehen, aber es war ihr egal. Man konnte nicht einfach so andere Menschen verletzen und dann hoffen, damit durchzukommen.

"Das ist nicht fair, Mum!", schrie sie. Audrey zuckte zusammen. "Er hatte es verdient! Er hatte es wirklich verdient! Und es ist auch nicht so, als ob ich die einzige in der Schule bin, die jemals irgendwem irgendwas gebrochen hat. Onkel Harry hat viel Schlimmeres gemacht. Und Dad -"

"Das ist mir egal!", unterbrach Audrey sie. "Es ist nicht richtig, andere zu verletzen und du wirst die Konsequenzen tragen -"

"Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung!", rief Lucy noch eine Spur lauter. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es in der Schule ist! Du bist keine Hexe, du kannst nicht zaubern, du weißt nicht, wie das ist!"

Tränen stiegen Audrey in die Augen. Es war, als hätte man ihr einen Schlag in den Magen versetzt. Sie musste sich am Küchentisch abstützen.

Lucys Augen wurden groß. Sie schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. "Mum, es tut mir Leid. Ich hab das nicht so gemeint. Es tut mir Leid."

Audrey war unfähig zu sprechen. Sie wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen und nickte.

Lucy schluckte. Sie streckte die Hand aus, überlegte es sich aber wieder andres. Sie drehte sich um und ging in ihr Zimmer. Audrey sah ihr nach und ließ sich dann wieder auf ihren Stuhl sinken. Die Tränen flossen immer noch, aber es war unmöglich, sie zu stoppen.

Sie hatte ihr Leben sehr gerne, so wie es war. Sie war glücklich mit Percy und stolz auf ihre beiden Töchter. Sie mochte ihre Arbeit als Filialleiterin in der örtlichen Zweigstelle einer großen Bank. Sie war glücklich. Aber sie war keine Hexe und egal, wie viel ihr Percy und seine Familie auch über die Zauberwelt erzählten, wie sehr sie auch zu seiner Familie gehörte und wie oft sie Magie sah, sie war keine Hexe. Sie würde nie wirklich Teil dieser Welt sein. Lucy hatte Recht, sie hatte keine Ahnung. Sie wusste nicht, wie es in Hogwarts war, weil sie nie dort gewesen war und nie dort sein würde. Sie wusste nicht, ob es normal war, sich in Schulfluren zu duellieren und Verletzungen davon zu tragen. Sie konnte nicht Teil dieses Lebens sein.

/-/

Percy hatte das Bild, das sich ihm bot, als er seine Küche betrat, nicht erwartet. Er hatte erwartet, dass Audrey sich um das Mittagessen kümmern würde, nicht, dass sie weinend am Küchentisch sitzen würde.

"Was ist los?", fragte er sofort besorgt. Er eilte zu seiner Frau und legte einen Arm um sie. Audrey schniefte und lehnte sich an ihn. Hoffentlich war nichts Schlimmes passiert. Audrey war niemand, der so leicht weinte. Hoffentlich ging es den Mädchen gut. "Was ist passiert?"

"Es ist eigentlich nichts. Glaube ich.", sagte Audrey unsicher und mit belegter Stimme. Sie hielt ein Pergament hoch. Mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm Percy es ihr aus der Hand. Audrey bekam keine Post aus der Zauberwelt. Aber kaum hatte er den Brief gelesen, wusste er, was los war.

"Ist das normal?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Was?", fragte Percy verwirrt.

"Sich in den Fluren zu duellieren. Ist das normal?"

"Es ist verboten." Es stand in der Hausordnung und meistens wurde es ausdrücklich am ersten Abend wiederholt. Als Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher hatte Percy sich immer bemüht, dass die Schüler sich auch an die Regeln hielten. Es war typisch, dass Lucy sie missachtet hatte und noch typischer, dass es ihr nicht Leid tat.

"Ich weiß. Aber ist es normal? Passiert das häufig?"

Percy seufzte. "Ja. Leider." Seine Bemühungen hatten sich oft nicht ausgezahlt.

"Und diese Verletzungen ... passiert das auch häufig?"

"Es kann vorkommen, dass ein Zauber mal fehlgeleitet ist. Oder dass jemand stolpert. Oder dass ein Stück von der Wand getroffen wird. Das kann passieren. Und der Junge wurde bestimmt schnell geheilt. Die Heilerin dort hat unzählige Erfahrungen. Es hatte bestimmt keine bleibenden Folgen." Für Audrey war es immer noch schwer zu begreifen, dass ein gebrochener Knochen nicht vier Wochen Gips bedeutete, sondern einen Zauberspruch und zehn Minuten Ruhe.

"Okay", schniefte Audrey und wischte sich mit ihrem Handrücken über die Wangen. "Gut."

"Hast du deshalb geweint? Es ist gegen die Regeln und Lucy hätte sich auf jeden Fall entschuldigen müssen, aber es kann vorkommen und es ist nicht der Weltuntergang." Es war längst nicht so schlimm wie mit elf von Du-weißt-schon-wem besessen zu sein, mit zwölf versteinert, mit dreizehn von einem angeblichen Massenmörder entführt oder mit siebzehn vergiftet zu werden. Aber wie konnte Audrey das auch wissen? In ihrer Schule war sie bestimmt nie in diese Art von Streitigkeiten verwickelt gewesen, die körperliche Verletzungen zur Folge hatten. Audrey war so ein friedliebender Mensch, dass sie wahrscheinlich überhaupt nie in irgendwelche Streitigkeiten verwickelt gewesen war.

"Wenn du das sagst", murmelte sie.

Percy schaute sie prüfend an. Es war noch etwas anderes. "Audrey, warum hast du geweint?"

Sie seufzte. "Es ist wirklich nichts, Liebling, wirklich. Ich hab nur mit Lucy über den Brief gesprochen und sie ist etwas zu laut geworden."

Natürlich. "Ich spreche mit ihr." Audrey nickte. Aber der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war immer noch da. Es war noch etwas. "Hat Lucy irgendetwas gesagt?" Lucy war ein Hitzkopf, der im Eifer des Gefechts schnell mal etwas Verletzendes sagte, was ihr danach fast immer Leid tat. Aber es änderte nichts daran, dass es gesagt worden war.

Audrey schluckte. Sie schüttelte seinen Arm ab und stand auf. Sie ging zum Küchenfenster. Sie stand häufig am Fenster. "Audrey?"

Er hörte ein weiteres Schniefen. Wahrscheinlich liefen ihr weitere Tränen über die Wangen. "Es ist nichts weiter. Lucy hat nur gesagt, dass ich ... dass ich diesen Vorfall nicht wirklich verstehen kann ... weil ich ... weil ich keine Hexe bin." Sie hickste und griff nach einem schmutzigen Teller, der auf der Ablage stand und fing an, ihn zu spülen. "Sie hat sich sofort entschuldigt. Sie hat es nicht so gemeint."

Percy legte den Brief auf den Küchentisch und ging zu seiner Frau. Er schlang die Arme um sie und küsste sie auf ihre tränennasse Wange. "Es tut mir Leid, Liebes."

Sie schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. "Du musst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass du bist, wie du bist. Ich wusste, worauf ich mich einlasse. Ich bereue es nicht. Niemals. Es ist nur ... es ist nur manchmal so schwer."

Er hasste es. Er hasste es, dass Audrey so viele Kompromisse eingehen musste, dass sein Leben so eine fremde Welt für sie war, dass sie nicht verstehen konnte, was ihre Tochter in der Schule durchmachte, weil sie selbst nie in Hogwarts gewesen war und keine Ahnung hatte, was normal unter Zauberern war und was nicht. Es ging ihm ähnlich mit der Muggelwelt. Manche Dinge ergaben für ihn überhaupt keinen Sinn, wie zum Beispiel diese unzähligen Dinge, die Audrey zum Kochen brauchte oder dieses umständliche Transportsystem aus Bussen und U-Bahnen, aber es war etwas anderes für ihn. Wenn es nötig wäre, könnte er in der Muggelwelt ohne jegliche Zauberei leben. Er konnte ein Muggel sein, wenn er wollte. Aber Audrey? Sie würde nie zaubern können. Sie würde nie wirklich erfahren, wie es war, Teil dieser Welt zu sein.

Und Audrey beschwerte sich nicht. Sie hatte ihn akzeptiert, wie er war, sie hatte seine Familie akzeptiert, so chaotisch wie sie war. Sie war für ihre Mädchen die beste Mutter, die Percy sich vorstellen konnte und es tat ihm unendlich leid, dass er dafür verantwortlich war, dass es einen Teil ihrer Kinder gab, den sie nie vollkommen verstehen würde.

Aber Lucy hatte kein Recht, so mit ihrer Mutter zu sprechen. Absolut kein Recht. Und egal, wie Leid es ihr auch tat, er würde mit ihr darüber reden müssen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass auf Audreys Gesicht wieder dieses zauberhafte Lächeln erschien, in das er sich verliebt hatte.

Er strich ihr über die Wange. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er. "Und ich danke dir, dass du uns so akzeptierst, wie wir sind. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie dankbar ich dir bin." Ohne sie wäre sein Leben nicht das, was es war.

"Ich weiß"

/-/

Percy musste fünfmal lautstark an die Tür hämmern, bis Lucy ihn über die laute Musik hörte. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, was sie an diesen Death Metal Eatern nur finden konnte. Für ihn klang die Musik so, als hätte man eine Katze mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt.

„Was ist?", fragte sie genervt. Percy schaute sie wortlos an und hielt den Brief hoch.

„Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen", erwiderte sie sofort trotzig. „Das Arschloch hat noch viel Schlimmeres verdient!" Sie drehte sich um und warf sich wieder auf ihr Bett.

Percy folgte ihr seufzend und bahnte sich vorsichtig einen Weg durch Klamottenberge und Bücherstapel auf ihrem Boden. Seit sie alt genug war, sich zu weigern, hatte Lucy nicht mehr ihr Zimmer aufgeräumt. Percy hatte es irgendwann aufgegeben, sie dazu zu zwingen und sich damit begnügt, es gründlich zu reinigen, wenn sie in Hogwarts war. Er hatte immer noch Albträume von dem verschimmelten Schinken-Käse-Sandwich, das er unter ihrem Bett gefunden hatte, wo er unter einem Mathebuch begraben war.

„Du weißt, dass es verboten ist, sich zu duellieren."

Lucy verdrehte die Augen. „Jaja. Ich wette, daran hast du auch gedacht, als du diese Todesser damals umgebracht hast."

„Ich habe niemanden umgebracht", verteidigte sich Percy sofort. Er hatte Todesser mit Schockzaubern und Lähmflüchen belegt und dafür gesorgt, dass sie nach Askaban kamen, aber er hatte nie jemanden umgebracht. Mit dieser Last musste er nicht leben. Es war schlimm genug, dass er Fred auf dem Gewissen hatte. „Und das war eine Ausnahmesituation. Diese Regeln gibt es aus einem bestimmten Grund. Nicht, damit du sie einfach missachten und machen kannst, was du willst."

Lucy schnaubte verächtlich. „Sicher. Ihr wollt uns doch nur den Spaß verbieten. Was ist schon so schlimm daran, sich zu duellieren? Wir können doch keinen umbringen und Madam Pomfrey kann doch alles heilen, das ist doch alles-"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, _wie_ schnell man jemanden umbringen kann!", fuhr Percy sie an. „Keine Ahnung! Ihr habt vielleicht nicht die Macht, _Avada Kedavra_ auszusprechen, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass es nicht andere Mittel und Wege gibt!" Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie so leichtfertig damit umgehen konnte. Sicher, manche Regeln waren wirklich ein wenig unsinnig, aber die meisten gab es aus gutem Grund. Ron, Harry und Hermine hatten sich nie in Lebensgefahr begeben, wenn sie sich an die Regeln gehalten hatten. Nein, nur wenn sie mitten in der Nacht Babydrachen zum Nordturm schafften und sich in Verbotenen Korridoren an dreiköpfigen Hunden vorbeischlichen, nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit Sirius Black hinterherjagten oder auf Thestralen nach London flogen, dann waren sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten.

„Ach komm, Dad, jetzt übertreibst du aber", widersprach Lucy.

„Weißt du, wie dein Onkel Fred gestorben ist?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Weißt du es?"

Sie zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern. „Bei der Schlacht in Hogwarts. Irgendein Todesser hat ihn umgebracht." Niemand in der Familie sprach gerne über Freds Tod, nur über sein Leben. Es war kein Wunder, dass Lucy nicht Bescheid wusste.

„Er ist gestorben, weil die Decke über ihm zusammen gebrochen ist, als wir uns mit ein paar Todessern in einem der Gänge duelliert haben. Weil ein paar Zauber irgendwo abgeprallt sind und sie zum Einsturz gebracht haben." Und weil er Fred zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Er hatte ihn abgelenkt, sonst würde er jetzt vielleicht noch … Aber es brachte nichts, darüber nachzudenken. Fred war tot und daran würde niemand jemals etwas ändern können. Aber vielleicht würde zumindest Lucy etwas begreifen und ihr würde so etwas schreckliches, wie unwahrscheinlich es auch sein mochte, nie widerfahren. Niemand sollte für den Tod eines anderen Menschen verantwortlich sein. „Und das waren keine Todesflüche gewesen."

Lucy schaute ihren Vater ungläubig an. Percy war sich nur allzu gut der Tränen bewusst, die in seinen Augen standen. Deshalb sprach er nicht gerne über Freds Tod. „Ernsthaft?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Denkst du allen Ernstes, ich würde über so ein Thema Witze machen?", fragte Percy entrüstet. Er liebte sie über alles, ab er verstehen konnte er sie wirklich nicht.

„Nein, du machst nie Witze", murmelte Lucy. Kein Wunder, wenn er daran dachte, was dieser eine lausige Witz ihn damals gekostet hatte. „Ich wusste nicht … und ich hab nicht gedacht, dass sowas wirklich passieren kann."

„Nein, weil du nie nachdenkst, bevor du handelst. Es war nur eine gebrochene Nase, aber wenn du ihn nun geschockt hättest und er die Treppe heruntergefallen wäre? Wenn er sich das Genick gebrochen hätte? Zauberei kann nicht alles heilen. Willst du wirklich für so etwas verantwortlich sein?"

„Nein", murmelte Lucy.

„Dann solltest du vielleicht damit anfangen, mehr nachzudenken, und Mitschüler nicht aus heiterem Himmel angreifen, ganz egal, wie sehr sie dich nerven."

„Er hat Mum eine nichtsnutzige Muggel genannt, okay?", brauste Lucy auf. „Er hat gesagt, dass es kein Wunder ist, dass wir Weasleys vor die Hunde gehen, wenn wir uns mit solchem Abschaum abgeben und minderwertige Halbblüter wie Molly und mich nach Hogwarts schicken und das konnte ich doch nicht einfach auf mir sitzen lassen! Mum hat gar nichts gemacht und er hat über sie gesprochen, als ob sie es nicht mal verdienen würde, überhaupt zu leben und ich konnte nicht-"

Tränen der Wut standen in ihren Augen und nahmen ihr die Luft zum Sprechen. Sie war immer noch so außer sich, wenn sie an die Worte von diesem Idioten dachte und sie wünschte, sie hätte ihm mehr gebrochen als nur seinen dämlichen Zinken.

Sie war überrascht, als ihr Dad sie fest umarmte und ihr zärtlich über die Haare strich. Sie brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und war umso überraschter, als sie sah, dass auch in seinen Augen Tränen standen.

„Ich versteh dich", sagte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme. „Ich versteh dich sehr gut. Wegen diesen Vorurteilen haben wir zwei Kriege geführt und niemand hat es verdient, so beleidigt zu werden. Vielleicht hätte ich auch so gehandelt." Er war es gewohnt gewesen, beleidigt zu werden, weil sie arm waren und Muggel nicht als minderwertig ansahen und es hatte ihn nie so gestört wie seine Brüder. Und dennoch hatte er sich manches Mal sehr zurück halten müssen, nicht doch seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Nur das wissen, seinen Status als Vertrauensschüler oder Schulsprecher zu verlieren, hatte ihn davon abgehalten zu handeln. Und Lucy war so hitzköpfig. Es war kein Wunder, dass passiert war, was passiert war. Er konnte sie verstehen, aber das hieß dennoch nicht, dass er es auch gutheißen musste.

„Aber wir müssen klüger sein. Wir dürfen uns nicht so provozieren lassen. Wenn diese Vorurteile auf taube Ohren stoßen, wenn sie keinen fruchtbaren Boden finden, dann ist das viel besser als sich hinreißen zu lassen, ihm die Nase zu brechen und am Ende die Schuldige zu sein. Du kennst Professor Vektor, sie wird so lange keine Ruhe geben, bis du dich entschuldigt hast und dann denkt er, er hat gewonnen. Manchmal hat es durchaus Vorteile, erst zu denken und dann zu handeln. Auch wenn es schwer ist."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Lucy. „Und ich werde mich bei ihm entschuldigen." Auch wenn sie kein Wort davon ernst meinen würde. Sie würde herausfinden, worauf er allergisch war, ihm das Zeug ins Essen kippen und dann zusehen, wie er anschwoll. Daran würde er sicher nicht sterben, denn sie hatten sehr schnell reagierende Systeme in solchen Fällen, aber sie würde sich besser fühlen, wenn sie wirklich dazu gezwungen wurde, sich bei diesem hirnlosen Idioten zu entschuldigen. Ihre Mum war bestimmt tausendmal besser als seine! „Es tut mir wirklich leid, was ich zu Mum gesagt hab. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint, und ich hab mich sofort entschuldigt."

„Das weiß ich", erwiderte Percy traurig. Keiner zweifelte daran, dass es so war. „Und deine Mutter weiß es auch. Aber das ändert trotzdem nichts daran, dass du es gesagt hast. So sehr man sich auch entschuldigt, diese Dinge kann man nicht zurück nehmen. Und du tätest gut daran, dir das zu merken." Ihr Mundwerk hatte sie schon oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, und sie hatte nie dazu gelernt. Vielleicht würde sie jetzt endlich begreifen, wie wichtig es war, erst nachzudenken. Bevor man sprach und bevor man handelte. Denn man konnte sich zwar entschuldigen, aber ungeschehen wurden diese Dinge dadurch trotzdem nicht.

**TBC …**

* * *

**A/N: **So, wie ihr seht haben heute Percy, Audrey und Lucy gewonnen (11,8%/4 Stimmen). Dicht dahinter mit 10%/3 Stimmen sind Ted und Victoire. Für morgen gibt es auch schon eine klare Mehrheit, aber die werde ich euch noch nicht verraten, ein bisschen Spannung muss schließlich sein.

Diesen One-Shot habe ich schon vor ein paar Jahren angefangen (genau wie Ron und die Spinne gestern), aber erst vor ein paar Wochen habe ich ihn endlich fertiggeschrieben. Deshalb ist er auch so lang. Viele andere werden kürzer sein, also hoffe ich, ihr habt den heutigen genossen. Und ich muss sagen, dass ich die Umstände von Freds Tod nur aus dem Gedächtnis heraus beschrieben habe und gerade leider nicht den 7. Band zur Verfügung habe, um nachzusehen, ob ich mich wirklich richtig erinnere. Falls sich ein Fehler eingeschlichen haben sollte, bitte einfach ignorieren und so tun, als ob ich recht hätte, vielen Dank. Und vielen Dank für die zahlreichen Kommentare, ihr könnt euch denken, wie sehr ich mich darüber freue.


	5. Dezember: Weihnachtswünsche

**5. Dezember: Weihnachtswünsche**

_**2025**_

„So, jetzt tief durchatmen, in ein paar Sekunden ist alles vorbei", sagte Rose Weasley in beruhigendem Tonfall, während die ältere Patientin laut würgte. Nach einer Minute hatte sie das Hühnerbein endlich ausgespuckt, an dem sie fast erstickt wäre. „Na sehen Sie, und schon ist alles wieder gut" Rose reichte der Patientin einen Beruhigungstrank, der eventuelle Schäden der Speiseröhre heilen und ihren Blutdruck senken sollte. „Wenn Sie ausgetrunken haben, dann können Sie wieder nach Hause. Genießen Sie den Rest des Abends mit Ihrer Familie."

Die Frau schaute Rose dankbar an. „Vielen Dank", sagte sie heiser und schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Ich dachte schon, ich muss bis morgen hier bleiben."

„Ich bitte Sie, nur die schweren Fälle bleiben hier. Solche Fälle wie Sie sind in zehn Minuten wieder geheilt." Man glaubte gar nicht, wie viele Leute nur knapp dem Erstickungstod entgingen, weil sie irgendwelche Knochen verschluckten.

Sie füllte schnell die Akte der Patientin aus und schickte die dann in die Verwaltung, bevor sie der Frau die Hand reichte, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie führte sie aus dem Behandlungszimmer und schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Frohe Weihnachten und seien Sie beim nächsten Mal vorsichtiger, dann müssen Sie das Weihnachtsfest nicht mehr unterbrechen."

Die Frau nickte. „Ich bemüh mich", sagte sie lächelnd. „Ihnen auch schöne Weihnachten." Sie schaute sich in den geschäftigen Fluren des St Mungos um. „Obwohl es bestimmt schönere Möglichkeiten gibt, als zu arbeiten."

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwer muss es ja machen. Und zu Weihnachten gibt es immer viel zu tun." Das war fantastisch, um mehr Übung zu bekommen, auch wenn es in den meisten Fällen solche Kleinigkeiten wie verschluckte Knochen und leichte Brandwunden waren. Nur ein Fall war wirklich interessant gewesen, wo sich jemand bei der Zubereitung des Weihnachtsessens aus Versehen drei Finger mit dem Messer abgehackt hat. Die wieder anzuzaubern war eine Herausforderung gewesen.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch viel Spaß, meine Liebe", sagte die Patientin und ging in Richtung Eingangshalle, um zu disapparieren.

Rose schaute auf die Wanduhr und ging dann in das Wartezimmer für die Notaufnahme. Sie murmelte einen Spruch und eine Akte erschien in ihrer Hand. „Der nächste bitte!"

/-/

„Rosie, ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr!" Bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte ihr Vater Rose in seine Arme gezogen und drückte sie so fest, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es spät wird, Dad", verteidigte sie sich. „Du weißt, dass die Spätschicht lange dauert." Sie hatte sogar noch eine halbe Stunde länger gedauert als geplant, weil der letzte Patient Alkohol und Zaubertränke so unmöglich gemischt hatte, dass er eine halbe Stunde nicht aufgehört hatte, sich zu übergeben und das meiste auf ihr gelandet war, bevor sie es geschafft hatte, ihm einen Trank zu verabreichen. Glücklicherweise war er ihr letzter Patient gewesen und sie hatte die nächste halbe Stunde unter der Dusche verbringen können. Sie hatte dennoch das Gefühl, dass etwas in ihrem Haar hängen geblieben war. Wenn sie nach Hause kam, würde sie wohl nochmal duschen müssen.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass sie dich eher gehen lassen, weil Weihnachten ist.", erwiderte ihr Dad und ließ sie nur zögerlich los, damit sie ihren dicken Wintermantel ablegen konnte.

„Gerade weil Weihnachten ist, können sie mich nicht eher gehen lassen", erwiderte sie und hängte ihren Mantel auf. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Leute sich während der Feiertage verletzen? Mindestens fünfmal mehr als normal."

„Ist ja schon gut", murmelte Ron. „Deine Mutter hat auch gemeint, dass ich mir umsonst Hoffnungen mache. Es ist nur schade, dass du die Feier im Fuchsbau verpasst hast. Deine Großeltern hätten sich sehr gefreut, dich zu sehen."

„Ich weiß." Es tat Rose Leid, ihre Großeltern enttäuscht zu haben, aber irgendwo war sie froh, dem ganzen Trubel im Fuchsbau entkommen zu sein. Sie liebte ihre Familie über alles, aber manchmal konnten sie schon ein bisschen viel sein, besonders weil sie, seit sie mit Hogwarts fertig war und ihre Ausbildung zur Heilerin begonnen hatte, nicht mehr ganz so viel Kontakt mit ihnen hatte wie in Hogwarts, als man sich schon im Gemeinschaftsraum ständig über den Weg gelaufen war. Außerdem wünschte sie sich vorwiegend die Gesellschaft von einer Person und die konnte sie im Moment nicht haben. „Ich besuch sie nach Neujahr, wenn ich Zeit habe."

„Und du willst wirklich nicht mit uns feiern? Bist du ganz sicher? Du hast doch frei."

„Dad, wir haben das doch schon zehnmal durchgekaut."

„Aber wir sehen dich im Moment so wenig. Und Hugo wird dann wieder in Hogwarts sein, willst du nicht etwas Zeit mit deinem Bruder verbringen?"

Rose lachte. „Ach komm schon, du weißt, dass Hugo das egal ist." Sie liebte ihren kleinen Bruder und sie hatten ein sehr gutes Verhältnis, aber sie würden auch nicht in Tränen ausbrechen, wenn sie sich zu Silvester nicht sahen. So sehr hingen sie nicht aneinander.

„Mach die Gefühle deines Bruders nicht so herunter!", protestierte Ron und folgte ihr in die Küche, wo noch ein paar Weihnachtsplätzchen in der Keksdose waren, die ihre Großmutter gebacken und ihrem Dad nach der Feier im Fuchsbau mitgegeben hatte.

„Wir können ja jetzt Zeit zusammen verbringen", schlug Rose vor, um ihn abzuwürgen. „Wo ist Hugo denn?"

Ihr Dad schluckte. „Er … ähm … ist nicht da." Rose zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Er ist mit ein paar Freunden was trinken gegangen. Er ist volljährig, ich kann ihm das schlecht verbieten."

Rose lachte. „Und mir kannst du nicht verbieten, zu Silvester zu Scorpius zu fahren", erwiderte sie und nahm sich ein Plätzchen. „Und wenn es Hugo wirklich so wichtig gewesen wäre, mich zu sehen, dann hätte er auf mich gewartet. Er wusste doch, dass ich noch komme." Sie küsste ihren Vater auf sie Wange und lächelte ihn besänftigend an. „Ich glaube, er wird es überleben, wenn ich nicht da bin."

„Und ich? Was ist mit mir?" Er schaute sie mit dem Hundeblick an, den sie von ihm geerbt hatte. Er schaffte es tatsächlich, ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen. Sie wusste, dass sie mehr Zeit mit ihren Eltern verbringen sollte, aber ihre Ausbildung schluckte wahnsinnig viel Zeit und Energie und sie hatte einfach nicht mehr genug übrig, um anschließend mit ihrem Vater darüber zu diskutieren, dass sie ausgerechnet mit Scorpius zusammen war.

„Wenn ich wieder da bin und frei hab, dann können wir einen Tag machen, was du willst. Vielleicht Quidditch?", schlug sie vor und sah zufrieden, wie die Augen ihres Vaters aufleuchteten. Sie war zwar kein großer Fan von Quidditch, aber ihr Vater liebte es und sie tat ihm gerne diesen Gefallen. Außerdem war er dann abgelenkt genug von dem Spiel, um nicht ständig ihr Liebesleben zu kritisieren.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", sagte er begeistert. „Im Januar soll ein sehr spannendes Spiel von den Cannons stattfinden. Ich glaube, das werden sie auf jeden Fall gewinnen."

„Sicher, Dad, klingt gut." Die Cannons waren nicht besser als vor zwanzig Jahren, aber ihr Vater hatte die Hoffnung immer noch nicht aufgegeben. Er ignorierte einfach alles, was das Gegenteil behauptete. Genauso wie er alle von Scorpius' guten Eigenschaften ignorierte und sich nur auf die schlechten konzentrierte, die er sich zusammenfantasiert hatte, bevor er ihn überhaupt kennen gelernt hatte.

„Rose, wie schön!" Ihre Mutter, bereits im Morgenmantel, betrat die Küche und umarmte ihre Tochter. „Ich hatte schon nicht mehr mit dir gerechnet, ich hab schon fast geschlafen." Ihre Haare sahen zumindest so buschig aus, als hätte sie schon geschlafen.

„Es tut mir Leid, die Arbeit hat mich aufgehalten."

„Kein Problem, ich weiß, wie das in der Ausbildung sein kann. Es ist schön, dass du es noch geschafft hast"

„Es wäre noch schöner, wenn sie den Rest der Woche mit uns verbringen würde", murmelte Ron. „Ist doch wahr!", verteidigte er sich, als er den strengen Blick seiner Frau sah. „Wenigstens den 25. Dezember hätte sie uns geben können."

„Ich hab den Dienstplan nicht gemacht", widersprach Rose. „Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass ich Frühdienst habe." Aber sie hatte auch nicht widersprochen, als sie die Einteilung gesehen hatte. Sie war froh, so sehr mit Arbeit zugeschüttet zu sein, dass sie keine Zeit hatte, an etwas anderes zu denken. Sie lernte unheimlich viel dazu, bekam Routine und hatte weniger Zeit, Scorpius zu vermissen. Auch wenn sie ihn trotzdem sehr vermisste.

„Ich hoffe nächstes Jahr wird das wieder anders", sagte Ron und verließ die Küche.

Traurig schaute Rose ihm nach. „Er ist sauer auf mich, oder?"

„Nein, mein Schatz", sagte Hermine sofort. Rose schaute sie zweifelnd an. „Wirklich nicht. Er ist nur enttäuscht, dass er nicht so viel Zeit mit dir verbringen kann, wie er gehofft hat. Weil Scorpius weg ist …" Sie brach ab.

„Weil Scorpius weg ist hat er gedacht, dass ich mehr Zeit für euch habe?", fragte Rose zweifelnd. Es war doch nicht so, als ob nur Scorpius sie in Beschlag genommen hatte. Ihre Ausbildung _war_ sehr anstrengend und zeitintensiv, Scorpius hin oder her. „Ich bemüh mich doch wirklich-"

„Ich weiß, mein Schatz, ich weiß", sagte Hermine beschwichtigend und tätschelte ihre Hand. „Und er weiß es im Grunde auch. Er hat nur immer noch Probleme damit, zu akzeptieren, dass du erwachsen bist und deine Prioritäten sich verändert haben. Zeit mit deinem Freund ist dir wichtiger als Zeit mit deinen Eltern. Das ist normal. Wenn das jemand versteht, dann ich." Das stimmte. Wenn jemand verstehen konnte, wie es war, wenn sich Prioritäten veränderten, dann war das ihre Mutter. Sie hatte viel mehr Zeit bei den Eltern ihres Dads verbracht als bei ihren eigenen, seit sie in Hogwarts gewesen war. „Aber für deinen Dad wirst du immer sein kleines Mädchen bleiben, das an Weihnachten schon um halb sechs in der Früh seine Geschenke auspacken wollte. Es ist schwer, das zu ändern."

Rose lächelte. Das war der einzige Tag im Jahr, an dem sie freiwillig so früh aufgestanden war. „Ich weiß. Ich hab ihm versprochen, im Januar mit ihm zum Quidditch zu gehen. Die Cannons sollen ein spannendes Spiel haben."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich. So wie die letzten hundert." Sie zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Aber vielleicht gewinnen sie ja ausnahmsweise. Das wäre wirklich ein Wunder."

Rose lachte. Ihrer Mutter war Quidditch so egal wie ihr.

„Worüber sprecht ihr denn?" Ron kam mit einem großen Geschenk wieder in die Küche und schaute interessiert von seiner Frau zu seiner Tochter.

„Quidditch", erwiderte Hermine.

Ron schaute sie überrascht an. „Wirklich? Willst du vielleicht Rose und mich begleiten?"

„Oh, ich möchte eure Vater-Tochter-Zeit nicht stören", sagte Hermine hastig. „Das Spiel ist nur für euch."

„Wenn du meinst", erwiderte er schulterzuckend. „Du wirst aber einiges verpassen. Das könnte das Spiel des Jahrhunderts werden."

„Bestimmt", antwortete Hermine und unterdrückte mühsam ihr Lachen. Ron schien es glücklicherweise nicht zu bemerken, weil er Rose das Geschenk in die Hand drückte.

„Hier, mein Engel. Das ist von deiner Mum, Hugo und mir. Frohe Weihnachten." Rose stellte das Geschenk auf den Küchentisch und umarmte ihren Vater.

„Danke, Dad. Vielen Dank. Ich wünsche dir auch frohe Weihnachten. Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich häufiger vorbei kommen werde, wenn ich wieder da bin."

„Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist. Auch wenn es mir lieber wäre, wenn du das ohne diesen Malfoy wärst."

Rose schaute ihn schief an. „Dad."

„Ist ja schon gut", seufzte er und nahm sich ein Plätzchen. „Man kann ja wohl noch Träume haben."

/-/

Zwei Stunden später stieg Rose todmüde aus ihrem Kamin. Sie verzichtete darauf, das Licht anzuschalten und tastete sich blindlinks durch das Wohnzimmer zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Bei jedem zweiten Schritt stolperte sie über irgendwas, von Büchern über Klamotten bis hin zu Handtaschen. Sie seufzte. Scorpius war der Ordentliche von ihnen und wenn er nicht hinter ihr herräumte, dann versank die ganze Wohnung im Chaos. Mittlerweile konnte sie schon gar nicht mehr an ihrem großen Esstisch essen, weil er über und über bedeckt war mit ihren Notizen und Büchern. Es war wirklich Zeit, dass er bald nach Hause kam, auch wenn das noch ein halbes Jahr dauern würde.

Wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie dafür verantwortlich war, dass er in Amerika war und nicht hier … Aber sie wusste, dass er schon ewig davon träumte, dorthin zu gehen und sie wollte nicht der Grund dafür sein, dass sich seine Träume nicht erfüllten. Er hätte genau das gleiche auch für sie getan. Trotzdem vermisste sie ihn und wünschte sich, dass die Zeit schneller verging. In ein paar Tagen ging endlich ihr Portschlüssel und sie würde ihn seit zwei Monaten zum ersten Mal sehen. Sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten.

Sie verzichtete auf die Dusche, weil sie so müde war und wechselte nur mit einer Handbewegung ihres Zauberstabs ihre Straßenkleidung mit ihrem Schlafanzug, bevor sie sich auf ihre Seite des Bettes legte, die Decke bis über die Ohren zog, die Augen schloss und sich vorstellte, dass die Liebe ihres Lebens neben ihr lag. Nur noch ein paar Tage und dann würde das wirklich der Fall sein.

Das würde das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk dieses Jahr sein. Obwohl der neue Mantel und die neuen Stiefel, die sie von ihren Eltern bekommen hatte, auch nicht zu verachten waren.

**TBC …**

* * *

**A/N: **Mit 21,6%/8 Stimmen hat heute Rose gewonnen. Zweiter waren wieder James und seine Tochter Sarah mit 10,3%/4 Stimmen. Die zwei können wohl wirklich nicht gewinnen, immer wenn ihr Kapitel ein paar Stimmen hat, gibt es ein anderes mit noch mehr Stimmen.


	6. Dezember: (Un)normales Verhalten

**6. Dezember: (Un)normales Verhalten**

_**2022**_

„War das ein Auto?", rief die elfjährige Roxanne zum zehnten Mal und rannte zum Fenster, um auf die Straße zu schauen.

„Ganz ruhig, Roxy", sagte George lachend und spähte über den Rand des Tagespropheten. „Sie kommt schon noch. Du weißt doch, dass es eine Weile dauert mit dem Auto."

Roxanne schaute zu der großen Standuhr, die man wegen der vielen Girlanden, die George aufgehängt hatte, kaum sehen konnte. „Aber sie hat gesagt, sie würden vor einer halben Stunde hier sein. Vielleicht hatten sie einen Unfall?"

„Wahrscheinlich sind sie einfach im Stau stecken geblieben", vermutete Angelina. Sie kam aus der Küche, ließ sich auf der Armstütze des Sessels nieder, in dem George saß, und schlug ihn leicht auf den Hinterkopf.

„Aua!", rief er überrascht und rieb sich den Kopf. „Was soll das denn?"

„Hast du die ganzen Plätzchen gegessen, die ich auf den Teller gelegt hab? Die waren für Roxys Freundin Ellen."

„Warum glaubst du, dass ich die gegessen habe?", erwiderte George entrüstet. „Warum nicht Fred oder Roxy?"

Angelina verdrehte die Augen und schaute ihn streng an. „Du hast Schokolade im Mundwinkel hängen. Und Krümel auf deinem Pullover." George schaute schuldbewusst an sich herunter und wischte sich rasch über den Mund.

„Ups."

„Wirklich, George, du bist schlimmer als die Kinder! Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, ich muss dich mehr erziehen als die beiden! Ich sollte dich auf dein Zimmer schicken, damit du über dein Verhalten nachdenkst und irgendwas daraus lernst!"

George lächelte sie schief an und schlang die Arme um sie. „Nur, wenn du mit mir mitkommst und mir dabei hilfst." Er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie. Widerwillig ließ sie es geschehen und seufzte.

„Du bist unmöglich."

„Und du bist sexy, wenn du so wütend bist."

„Muss das sein?", fragte Roxanne genervt und spähte wieder aus dem Fenster. Das letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnte, war, dass ihre peinlichen Eltern im Wohnzimmer herummachten, wenn ihre beste Freundin zu Besuch kam. Dann würde sie bestimmt nie wieder kommen. Und Roxanne konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich mit jemand Gleichaltrigem zu spielen. Fred kam sich ja zu cool vor.

Sie liebte ihren großen Bruder über alles, bevor er nach Hogwarts gegangen war, war er ihr bester Freund auf der ganzen Welt gewesen, aber seit er dort war und sie nicht, kam er sich schrecklich erwachsen vor, zu erwachsen, um mit ihr zu spielen. Das hatte sich auch nicht geändert, als sie ebenfalls nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Jetzt hatte er diese vielen neuen Freunde und anscheinend war es peinlich, mit seiner kleinen Schwester gesehen zu werden. Als ein Freund ihn vor ein paar Tagen besucht hatte, hatte er sogar so getan, als ob sie Luft wäre. Als ob er so toll wäre! Und als ob sie ihn blamieren würde!

Ihre Mum hatte gesagt, dass das nur eine Phase war, und sich wieder legen würde. Tante Ginny hatte ihr erzählt, dass Onkel Ron sich am Anfang ganz genauso verhalten hatte und dass Jungen in dieser Zeit generell Idioten waren, aber irgendwann würden sie wieder vernünftig werden.

Das Blöde war nur, dass Roxanne ein sehr ungeduldiger Mensch war und es hasste, darauf zu warten, dass ihr Bruder wieder normal wurde. Deshalb war sie auch so glücklich, dass Ellen sie besuchen kam. Jetzt würde sie die Gelegenheit haben, Fred genauso zu ignorieren, wie er sie, und ihm zeigen können, wie bescheuert das war! Vielleicht würde er dann endlich wieder normal werden.

Als sie sah, wie ein Auto in die Einfahrt ihrer Eltern fuhr, schoss sie zur Haustür und riss sie auf. Sie lief zum Auto und umarmte Ellen, sobald die aus dem Auto gestiegen war, stürmisch.

„Wie schön, dass du da bist! Ich dachte schon, du hättest es dir anders überlegt!"

Ellen schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall. Aber es war sehr viel Verkehr, deshalb hat es so lange gedauert. Du weißt, wie das ist."

Roxanne nickte, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, da ihre Eltern nicht mit dem Auto fuhren. Sie sagte „Hallo" zu Ellens Eltern zu, nahm Ellens Hand, und zog sie ins Haus. „Komm, ich zeig dir alles!" Die nächsten zehn Minuten führte Roxanne sie durch das Haus und Ellen kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Mit großen Augen schaute sie auf alles magische, das Roxanne überhaupt nicht bemerkte, weil es ihr so normal vorkam. Auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer liefen sie im Flur Fred über den Weg.

„Hey, Ellen, ich wusste nicht, dass du schon da bist", sagte er lächelnd.

Ellen wurde rot und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin noch nicht lange da."

„Schön, dass du kommen konntest. Roxy freut sich schon seit Tagen."

„Ich mich auch. Euer Haus ist wirklich fantastisch."

Roxanne stand daneben und schaute die beiden mit offenem Mund an. Fred hatte mehr zu Ellen in der einen Minute gesagt als zu ihr in den ganzen Ferien. Jungen waren sowas von verwirrend! Und bescheuert! Sie hoffte inständig, dass er bald wieder normal sein würde.

**TBC …**

* * *

**A/N: **5 Leute wollten heute diesen One-Shot lesen, das sind 14,3%. Kein anderes Kapitel hatte heute eine Mehrheit, also war die Entscheidung ausnahmsweise ganz einfach. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Nikolaustag und hoffe, dass er seine Rute zu Hause vergessen hat.


	7. Dezember: Heimweh

**7. Dezember: Heimweh**

_**2025**_

Scorpius starrte aus dem Fenster auf die Schneemassen, die vom Himmel fielen. Die Nacht war stockdunkel, aber direkt vor dem Fenster konnte er sehen, wie dicht die weißen Flocken waren.

Der Schnee erinnerte ihn an Hogwarts. Im Winter lag so viel auf dem Schlossgelände, dass man kaum nach draußen gehen konnte. Die Hogsmeadewochenenden um die Zeit waren immer eine Herausforderung gewesen. Und es war eine sehr interessante Erfahrung gewesen, im Schnee mit Rose herumzuknutschen. Am Ende war ihm immer so viel Schnee in den Kragen gefallen, dass er ganz durchgefroren war, wenn er im Schloss angekommen war. Aber das war es wert gewesen.

Auf dem Anwesen seiner Großeltern lag auch immer so viel Schnee, aber da war es ihm nie erlaubt gewesen, auch nur einen Fuß nach draußen zu setzen, um im Schnee zu spielen. Das war unter der Würde eines Malfoy.

In der Gegend seines Elternhauses schneite es leider viel zu selten, denn das war direkt in London. Aber der Fuchsbau war auch immer wunderschön verschneit und da kümmerte es keinen, wenn vor oder während der Weihnachtsfeier eine Schneeballschlacht stattfand.

Er seufzte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihm Weihnachten im Fuchsbau so fehlen würde. Als sein bester Freund Al ihn mit dreizehn das erste Mal zur Feier eingeladen hatte, hatte Scorpius lange gezögert, ob er kommen sollte oder nicht. Der Fuchsbau war voller Weasleys, die auf seine Familie nicht gerade gut zu sprechen waren, egal, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Aber Al war sein bester Freund und er hatte ihn eingeladen und Scorpius wusste, dass es ihm wichtig war, dass er kam. Außerdem verspürte er das brennende Verlangen, den Feiertag mit diesem bunten Haufen zu verbringen, anstatt alleine mit seinen Eltern in ihrem großen Haus. Er hasste es, ein Einzelkind zu sein. Solange er denken konnte, hatte er sich ein Geschwisterchen gewünscht, jemanden, mit dem er spielen konnte und der verstand, was es bedeutete, ein Malfoy zu sein, die Vorurteile von dem Gesicht eines Fremden abzulesen, sobald er wusste, wer man war. Aber seine Eltern hatten seinen Wunsch nicht erfüllt und als seine Mutter einmal angefangen hatte zu weinen, als er sie wieder einmal gefragt hatte, hatte er es aufgegeben.

Aber Al verstand ihn. Al verstand die Vorurteile der Leute, auch wenn sie den Potters gegenüber viel positiver waren als den Malfoys. Nichtsdestotrotz kannte er all die Erwartungen, die die Leute hatten und den Druck, sie entweder zu erfüllen oder zu widerlegen.

Al war der Bruder, den er sich immer gewünscht hatte und für ihn war er gerne in den Fuchsbau gekommen. Und er war viel herzlicher empfangen worden, als er gedacht hatte. Als Großmutter hatte ihm sogar einen Pullover gestrickt – _ihm!_ – und bis auf Ron Weasley schien es jedem egal zu sein, wer seine Familie war. Aber sogar Rons missbilligende Blicke fehlten ihm. Ohne sie war es nicht Weihnachten. Er lächelte. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass die Blicke noch feindseliger hätten werden können, aber seit er mit Rose zusammen war, war es tatsächlich passiert. Aber das nahm er gerne in Kauf, solange er Rose hatte.

Wenn sie nur da wäre. Er wusste, dass er sie vermissen würde, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie schlimm es sein würde. Er hatte einen Monat gebraucht, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass sie nicht neben ihm lag, wenn er aufwachte, oder zumindest lauten Krach in der Küche veranstaltete, während sie Kaffee kochte. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, dass er ihr keinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben konnte. Über das Flohnetzwerk funktionierte das einfach nicht richtig. Einmal wäre er fast an dem Ruß erstickt.

In ein paar Tagen würde sie endlich hier sein. In ein paar Tagen würde er sie endlich wieder küssen und in den Arm nehmen können und neben ihr einschlafen und neben ihr aufwachen. Und im nächsten Jahr würde sie auch mehr Zeit haben, ihn öfter zu besuchen, weil sie nicht so viele Prüfungen schreiben musste. Er wollte ihr einiges von Amerika zeigen, was er schon gesehen hatte, und noch vieles mehr, was er sehen wollte, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie weniger Zeit draußen verbringen würden als sie jetzt planten. Aber kein Moment mit Rose war verschwendet.

Und Al plante auch, in den nächsten Monaten mal vorbeizuschauen, wenn er ein paar Tage frei hatte und auf der Grabstätte in Neuseeland nicht gebraucht wurde, das würde auch super werden.

Eine Sache mussten sie auf jeden Fall machen: Er hatte gehört, dass eine Bibliothek in der University of Washington in Seattle aussah wie die große Halle, und das wollte er mit eigenen Augen sehen. Er hatte großen Respekt vor Muggeln, er wusste, wie viel sie konnten und wie sehr sie von Zauberern unterschätzt wurden (nicht umsonst hatte er schließlich Muggelkunde belegt und arbeitete in der Muggelabteilung des Ministeriums, die ihn überhaupt erst nach Amerika geschickt hatte, um von dem Umgang hier zu lernen), aber dass sie es wirklich schafften, einen Raum zu bauen, der aussah wie die große Halle … das war schon eine beeindruckende Leistung.

„Scorpius, das Essen ist fertig."

Scorpius sah auf. Tori, eine Kollegin aus der Muggelabteilung hier, stand in der Tür und lächelte ihn an. Sie trug einen Pullover, auf dem ein Rentier abgebildet war und hatte eine Weihnachtsmütze auf dem Kopf. „Denkst du wieder an Rose?"

Scorpius lachte und stand auf. Tori war so nett gewesen, ihn zum Weihnachtsfest ihrer Familie einzuladen, damit er ein echtes amerikanisches Weihnachten erleben konnte.

„Nicht nur", erwiderte er und folgte ihr zum Esszimmer. „Ich hab an meine Familie gedacht. Und diese Pseudo-Hogwartshalle."

Tori lachte. „Die ist wirklich beeindruckend. Viel besser als Hogwarts."

„Ich weiß ja nicht", erwiderte Scorpius grinsend. Nichts war besser als Hogwarts. Aber das konnten Amerikaner einfach nicht verstehen.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: **Scorpius alleine hat heute nur ganz knapp gewonnen (15,8%/6 Stimmen), dicht gefolgt von ihm und Rose in Seattle (13,5%/5 Stimmen). Seattle hat leider keine Mehrheit an einem der anderen Tage, also werde ich es wahrscheinlich posten, wenn kein anderes Kapitel eine Mehrheit hat. So einfach ist diese Demokratie-Sache gar nicht ;).


	8. Dezember: Countdown

**8. Dezember: Countdown**

_**2025**_

„Zehn, neun, acht"

Scorpius und Rose lagen eng umschlungen auf dem Hotelbett. Der Fernseher lief im Hintergrund, der Countdown zum neuen Jahr war gestartet und es war ihnen scheißegal.

Sie hatten von Seattle aus einen Portschlüssel nach New York genommen und die letzten Tage in dieser aufregenden Stadt verbracht. Sie waren im verschneiten Central Park gewesen, dessen Schönheit einfach unbeschreiblich war, hatten ein Musical auf dem Broadway besucht, waren den Times Square entlang gelaufen, mit der U-Bahn gefahren, hatten sich die Freiheitsstatue angesehen und waren auf dem Empire State Building gewesen. Rose hatte schon in Seattle gedacht, dass ihre Füße ihr nicht noch mehr wehtun könnten, aber sie war eines besseren belehrt worden.

Zu Silvester waren sie auf eine riesige Party von Scorpius' Kollegen eingeladen gewesen, und eine Weile waren sie auch dort gewesen. Es gab jede Menge Alkohol, gutes Essen und nette Musik. Vor einer Stunde waren sie so angetrunken gewesen, dass sie angefangen hatten, wild in einer ruhigen Ecke herumzuknutschen und sich dazu entschieden, dass Sex auf der Toilette zu klischeehaft war und sie lieber in ihr Hotel gehen sollten.

„Sieben, sechs, fünf"

„So sollten wir Silvester eigentlich nicht feiern", murmelte er lachend, während er den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides langsam öffnete und sie die Knöpfe seines slytheringrünen Hemdes aufknöpfte.

„Vier, drei, zwei"

„Na und? Wir waren lange genug Touristen", widersprach sie.

„Eins. Frohes neues Jahr!"

Sie warfen einen Blick aus dem Fenster, wo ein wunderschönes buntes Feuerwerk den Himmel in allen erdenklichen Farben erstrahlen ließ, bevor sie sich wieder einander zuwandten und umso leidenschaftlicher weiterküssten.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du übermorgen schon wieder nach Hause musst", seufzte Scorpius und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Morgen", erwiderte Rose traurig. „Es ist nach Mitternacht, schon vergessen?" Sie hatte sich so lange frei genommen wie möglich, aber mehr als diese eine Woche war leider nicht drin gewesen. Es war eine der schönsten Wochen in ihrem Leben, aber auch die ging irgendwann zu Ende. „Aber wir sehen uns doch schon wieder im Februar."

„Erinnere mich nicht daran", stöhnte er und warf ihr Kleid quer durchs Zimmer. „Das ist noch eine Ewigkeit."

Sie setzte sich auf die Knie und schob ihm das Hemd von den Schultern. Sie fuhr über seine nackte Brust und er erschauderte. „Die Zeit wird wie im Flug vergehen."

„Das hast du schon beim letzten Mal gesagt, und es hat nicht gestimmt", widersprach er und küsste ihren Hals, während er vergeblich nach ihrem BH-Verschluss tastete.

„Vorne", erwiderte sie lächelnd. Sekunden später war sie ihren BH los und machte sich daran, seine Anzughose aufzuknöpfen. „Vielleicht hab ich ja dieses Mal Recht", erwiderte sie optimistisch und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. „Lass uns nicht mehr davon reden, okay? Mehr Sex, weniger reden."

Er lachte. „Du bist wirklich die beste Frau auf der ganzen Welt!"

„Das merkst du erst jetzt?"

Er strich ihr ein paar Haare aus der Stirn und schaute lange in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen. „Nein. Das wusste ich schon lange."

**TBC …**

* * *

**A/N: **Anscheinend wollten mehr Leute den vierten Teil dieser Reihe lesen als den dritten, aber das ist nur gut so, denn im dritten gibt es auch ein paar Fotos auf meinem Livejournal, die ich selbst in Seattle gemacht habe. New York hat mit 18,4%/7 Stimmen vor Hugo und Collette mit 10,8%/4 Stimmen gewonnen. Morgen darf ich mir dann was aussuchen, weil es da keine Mehrheit gibt. Vorschläge?


	9. Dezember: Alles Weicheier

**9. Dezember: Alles Weicheier**

_**2042**_

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", stöhnte James und fiel beinahe aus dem Bett, als seine Beine sich in der Decke verhedderten. „Wir haben sie doch erst vor fünf Minuten hingelegt."

„Das war vor einer Stunde", murmelte Julia nach einem Blick auf ihren Wecker. „Sie kann noch keinen Hunger haben, bestimmt hat sie nur eine volle Windel."

„Na super." James verzichtete darauf, das Licht anzuschalten und tastete sich blindlinks durch sein Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Weg zur Tür stolperte er dreimal über irgendwelche Kuscheltiere und einen Berg Schmutzwäsche, den er schon längst hatte wegräumen wollen, weil Julia sich anscheinend zu fein dafür war.

Er ging ins nächste Zimmer und schaltete das gedimmte Licht ein. In der Wiege neben dem Fenster lag seine anderthalb Monate alte Tochter Sarah und schrie wie am Spieß.

„Hättest du nicht noch ein bisschen warten können?", fragte er genervt, ging zu der selbstgebauten Wiege und hob das kleine Baby hoch. „Ich hatte so einen schönen Traum." Er hatte von seinen Flitterwochen mit Julia geträumt, wie sie damals am menschenleeren Strand entlangspaziert waren und schließlich ohne Sachen im Pazifik schwimmen gegangen waren. Und gerade, als er zu dem wirklich guten Teil gekommen war, hatte ihn das Gebrüll seiner Tochter aufgeweckt. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er im wirklichen Leben keinen Sex hatte, musste sie ihm auch noch seine Träume ruinieren?

Er legte sie auf den Wickeltisch und begann damit, sie auszuziehen. Dank seiner vielen Nichten und Neffen und was auch immer die Kinder seiner Cousins und Cousinen für ihn waren, hatte er mehr Übung als ihm lieb war im Windeln wechseln. Mittlerweile konnte er das schon im Schlaf, eine Fähigkeit, die sehr nützlich war, da er häufig so müde war, dass er über dem Wickeltisch einschlafen konnte.

Er wusste, dass Babys anstrengend waren. Er hatte oft genug gehört, wie Al und Lily sich beschwert hatten. Aber er hatte dennoch immer geglaubt, dass sie übertrieben und einfach nur Weicheier waren, die nichts aushielten. Doch wie er jetzt feststellen musste, hatten sie höchstens _unter_trieben.

Ernsthaft, wie oft konnte ein Baby volle Windeln haben?

Er war sogar mit Sarah ins Mungos gegangen, weil er dachte, dass mit ihr irgendetwas nicht stimmte, denn es war doch bestimmt nicht normal, dass man sie so oft wickeln musste, oder? ODER?

Aber die Kinderheilerin hatte ihn nur amüsiert angesehen und gesagt, dass das völlig normal war.

Er hielt die Luft an und warf die Windel in den Windeleimer. Dann säuberte er sie, zog ihr eine neue Windel an und knöpfte ihren Strampelanzug wieder zu. Dann hob er sie hoch und hielt sie an seine Brust. Er küsste sie auf die wenigen blonden Haare, die sie auf dem Kopf hatte.

„Ich hab dich wirklich sehr lieb, meine Süße, aber könntest du mir nicht den kleinen Gefallen tun und bis morgen durchschlafen?" Es war nur gut, dass er nach der Weltmeisterschaft diesen Juli, wo sie es noch einmal geschafft hatten, Weltmeister zu werden, damit aufgehört hatte, professionell Quidditch zu spielen. Er hatte es schweren Herzens getan, schließlich war Quidditch neunzehn Jahre lang der Inhalt seines Lebens gewesen, aber er war jetzt achtunddreißig und das war wirklich schon knapp an der Grenze. Er war immer noch einer der Besten, aber er war realistisch genug, um zu wissen, dass er es nicht mehr lange sein würde. Und nichts war schlimmer als ein Profisportler, der nicht erkannte, wann seine Zeit vorüber war.

Außerdem hatte er jetzt einen neuen Lebensinhalt und konnte sich wirklich nicht darüber beklagen, nichts zu tun zu haben.

Julia und er hatten über ein Jahr versucht, schwanger zu werden, und hatten sogar schon einen Termin im Mungos gehabt, um sich untersuchen zu lassen, als es plötzlich doch geklappt hatte. Julia hatte zehn Tests gemacht und es sich dann auch noch magisch nachweisen lassen, bis sie sich wirklich darüber gefreut hatte. Und er war überglücklich gewesen, zum einen, weil er nicht mehr ertragen hatte, wie unglücklich es sie gemacht hatte, dass sie nicht schwanger wurde, und zum anderen, weil es ihr Leben perfekt machen würde.

Das hatte er zumindest gedacht.

Es gab perfekte Momente. Als er Sarah das erste Mal im Arm gehalten hatte, das würde er nie wieder vergessen. Wenn sie das Gesicht zu einem unbewussten kleinen Lächeln verzog, dann würde sein Herz am liebsten explodieren. Wenn sie sich an seine Brust kuschelte und auf ihm schlief, während er auf dem Bett oder der Couch lag, war das ein fantastisches Gefühl.

Aber wenn sie ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf riss, weil er schon wieder die Windeln wechseln musste, wenn sie Julia und ihn durch ihr Weinen daran hinderte, miteinander zu schlafen (letzte Woche hatte er Julia zum ersten Mal fast so weit gehabt, dass sie zustimmte, aber genau in dem Moment war Sarah aufgewacht), wenn er Babysabber auf all seinen Klamotten fand, dann wünschte er sich sehnsüchtig die Zeit zurück, in der Julia und er zu zweit gewesen waren und machen konnten, was sie wollten, ohne sich nach einem schreienden Baby zu richten.

Und da war es auch nicht einfacher, dass er kein Training mehr hatte, das früher den größten Teil seines Tages beansprucht hatte. Nächsten Februar würde er anfangen, als Trainer bei den Wimbourner Wespen zu arbeiten. Er hoffte, dass er darin genauso gut sein würde wie beim Quidditch selbst, aber schon in Hogwarts hatte er einen sehr guten Kapitän abgegeben. Und von Quidditch verstand er wirklich etwas.

Auf jeden Fall mehr als von Babys. Julia schaffte es viel schneller, Sarah wieder zu beruhigen, obwohl sie auch nichts anderes machte als er.

Sarah schaute ihn aus mitternachtsblauen Augen – Julias Augen – an, und sein Herz schmolz dahin. Er setzte sich mit ihr in den Schaukelstuhl, der neben der Wiege stand, und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

„Du wirst bestimmt mal eine tolle Quidditchspielerin werden", murmelte er müde. „Ich werde dir alles beibringen, was ich weiß. Du wirst die anderen in Hogwarts vom Platz fegen. Und wenn du mal groß bist, kannst du wie deine Grandma bei den Holyhead Harpies spielen. Und dann in der Nationalmannschaft, so wie ich. Vielleicht schaffst du es ja, dreimal Weltmeister zu werden. Ich hab's nur zweimal geschafft. Aber es ist nicht einfach. Man muss viel Arbeit reinstecken." Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er an den Moment dachte, in dem ihm zum zweiten Mal der Pokal überreicht worden war. Er war umgeben von seiner Mannschaft, seiner Familie, Julia war ihm um den Hals gefallen, er hatte gespürt, wie das Baby in ihrem Bauch sie trat, und er hatte sich nicht erinnern können, wann er im Leben schon einmal so glücklich gewesen war. Sarahs Geburt hatte das noch übertroffen, auch wenn ihr lautes Geschrei ihn schnell wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt hatte.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und bemerkte zufrieden, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig stand er auf und legte sie zurück in die Wiege. Er deckte sie mit der blauen Decke zu, auf der lauter goldene Schnatze abgebildet waren, beugte sich hinunter zu ihr und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. „Und jetzt schläfst du bitte für mindestens drei Stunden, abgemacht?"

Sie streckte ihre kleine Hand im Traum aus. James deutete das als ein ja.

Leise ging er wieder zurück in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sich ins Bett. Er hörte Julias gleichmäßiges tiefes Atmen und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Er spürte, wie sie sich zu ihm drehte und den Kopf an seine Schulter legte. Automatisch schlang er die Arme um sie, atmete den Geruch ihres Pfirsichshampoos ein und driftete ab ins Land der Träume.

Er war wieder mit Julia im Pazifik, hörte das Rauschen der Wellen, das Rascheln der Bäume und das Zirpen der Vögel. Das war das wahre Leben.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: **Dieses Mal hatte kein Kapitel eine explizite Mehrheit, und da einige schon nach diesem Kapitel verlang haben, bekommt ihr es heute. Schönen 2. Advent an alle!


	10. Dezember: Rückfällig

**10. Dezember: Rückfällig**

_**2024**_

Louis Weasley rieb sich stöhnend seinen Kopf und blinzelte, weil ihn das grelle Sonnenlicht blendete, das durch die nicht zugezogenen Vorhänge fiel. Es war schon eine Weile her, seit er so einen Kater gehabt hatte wie jetzt. Sein Kopf hämmerte. Und er konnte sich kaum noch an den letzten Abend erinnern.

Wo war er überhaupt?

Die Bettdecke war nicht seine. Seit er nicht mehr zu Hause wohnte, hatte er Blümchenmuster penibelst gemieden. Außerdem war seine Bettwäsche längst nicht so flauschig. Und die Kaschemme, in der er wohnte, hatte nur ein Fenster und das ging nach Norden hinaus. Er war noch nie von der Morgensonne geweckt worden.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er in einem fremden Bett aufwachte. Am Anfang hatte er in Paris mehr in fremden Betten geschlafen als in seinem eigenen. Aber er hatte sich meistens zumindest daran erinnern können, mit wem er überhaupt nach Hause gegangen war.

Langsam richtete er sich auf. Das Zimmer fing sich an zu drehen und er hielt einen Moment inne. Frauen schätzten es normalerweise nicht, wenn man auf ihren Bettvorleger kotzte. Als sich sein Kopf wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, warf er einen Blick neben sich, in der Hoffnung, sich dann wieder daran erinnern zu können, wo er war und vor allem, mit wem er überhaupt mitgegangen war.

Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als er in ein paar grüne Augen schaute. Augen, die er immer und überall wiedererkennen würde.

Annie. Er lag in Annies Bett. Er war mit Annie mitgegangen. Er hatte mit Annie geschlafen. Seiner Exfreundin, von der er sich vor fünf Jahren getrennt hatte und die er das letzte Mal vor anderthalb Jahren bei Victoires Hochzeit gesehen hatte. Die der Hauptgrund war, warum er seine Familie so selten besuchte und lieber darauf wartete, dass sie nach Frankreich kamen.

Sie hatten sich im Guten getrennt. Er hatte ihr nicht das Herz gebrochen und sie hatte ihm nicht wehgetan. Er hatte nach Hogwarts lediglich etwas Neues erleben und nach Frankreich ziehen wollen und sie nicht. Und ihre Beziehung war zu diesem Zeitpunkt festgefahren gewesen. Keiner von ihnen war bereit gewesen, seine Wünsche für den anderen aufzugeben und sie hatten beide keinen Sinn in einer Fernbeziehung gesehen, also hatten sie sich getrennt. Aber es war doch sehr viel schwerer gewesen, als er gedacht hatte, sie nach der Trennung wieder zu sehen, und weil sie die beste Freundin seiner Schwester Dominique war und seit Jahren bei seiner Familie gern gesehen, schon lange, bevor sie überhaupt zusammen gewesen waren, ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, sie zu treffen, wenn er in London war. Also hatte er es vermieden.

Und die letzten Jahre hatte das auch sehr gut funktioniert, aber seine Mutter hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er dieses Mal Weihnachten gefälligst bei seiner Familie feiern sollte. Als ob dieses Jahr hier irgendwas Besonderes passieren würde. Nächstes Jahr, bitteschön, dann würde Victoire das Baby bekommen haben und die nächste Generation hatte begonnen, aber jetzt war sie noch schwanger und es war wirklich nicht interessant, auf ihren runden Bauch zu starren. Aber wenn seine Mutter sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann kam man schwer dagegen an, also hatte er nachgegeben, sich frei genommen und war eine Woche vor Weihnachten nach England gekommen. Er liebte seine Eltern und sein Zuhause, aber wenn man so lange alleine gelebt hatte, war es schwer, sich wieder in die alte Routine einzufinden, selbst wenn es nur für ein paar Wochen war. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass die Decke ihm auf den Kopf fiel, und so war er ins Drachenauge gegangen, um etwas zu trinken. Und da war er überraschenderweise auf Annie gestoßen.

„_Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er erstaunt. Sie saß an einem Tisch in der Nähe der Bar und hatte drei leere Gläser vor sich stehen. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob jemand sie begleitete. „Du hast doch nie viel vom Drachenauge gehalten."_

_Sie schaute ihn aus glasigen Augen an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manchmal muss man eine Ausnahme machen."_

„_Bist du betrunken?" Louis musterte sie verwundert. Sie hatte zwar nichts gegen Alkohol, aber sie war sehr selten betrunken gewesen. Aber was wusste er schon, er hatte sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen._

„_Na und?" Annie trank einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem halbvollen Glas und stellte es dann so schwungvoll auf dem Tisch ab, dass etwas davon überschwappte. „Ich bin erwachsen, ich kann so viel trinken, wie ich will."_

„_Was ist passiert?" Louis ließ sich ungefragt auf den freien Stuhl am Tisch sinken und trank selbst einen Schluck seines Feuerwhiskeys. Es war keine Qualitätsware, sondern billiger Fusel, aber im Moment war ihm das egal._

„_Nichts ist passiert.", erwiderte Annie und trank erneut. Das Glas wurde sehr schnell leer. „Habakuk ist ein Idiot", sagte sie dann unvermittelt._

_Louis grinste. Das war also der Grund. „Das hab ich schon immer gesagt. Und Nic auch."_

„_Jaja, ihr habt es alle gesagt", erwiderte Annie und verdrehte die Augen. „Nicki hat nie ein gutes Haar an ihm gelassen. Aber sie ist auch nicht einfach und ihren Humor versteht nicht jeder."_

„_Verteidigst du ihn?"_

„_Ja. Nein!" Sie seufzte und fuhr sich frustriert durch ihre Haare. So, wie sie zu Berge standen, hatte sie das an diesem Abend schon häufig getan. „Ich weiß, dass er nicht der interessanteste Mensch auf der Welt ist. Und auch nicht den besten Sinn für Humor hat."_

„_Und auch nicht gut aussieht", fügte Louis hinzu. Er hatte ein Foto von ihm gesehen, das Dominique ihm gezeigt hatte, als Annie ihn zu einem ihrer Quidditchspiele mitgebracht hatte, und er hatte sich wirklich gefragt, was Annie an diesem Langweiler fand. _

„_Mir hat er gefallen", erwiderte Annie. „Er ist intelligent. Er ist nett. Nicht schlecht im Bett. Er hat mir das Gefühl gegeben, erwachsen zu sein." Kein Wunder, schließlich war er vier Jahre älter als sie. „Und das ist kein schlechtes Gefühl."_

„_Und was ist jetzt passiert, dass du dich hier volllaufen lässt?"_

„_Er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Er hat gesagt, es funktioniert nicht mehr mit uns." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und bestellte mit einer Geste ein neues Glas. „Er hat mich damit völlig überrascht, ich hab damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass es ganz gut zwischen uns läuft. Nicht so gut wie bei uns damals, aber dass er einfach aus heiterem Himmel sagt, dass wir uns trennen sollten …"_

„_Zwischen uns lief es damals wirklich gut, oder?" Louis wollte nichts davon hören, wie sehr sie diesen dämlichen Habakuk mochte. Er war ihr Exfreund, er hatte kein Recht, eifersüchtig zu sein, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er es war._

_Annie lächelte. „Ja. Es war eine schöne Zeit."_

_Es war die schönste Zeit gewesen. Mit keiner anderen war es so gewesen wie mit Annie. Er hatte sich mit niemand anderem jemals so wohl gefühlt, so zufrieden. Sie war nicht dumm, sie hatte keine Angst, mit ihm zu streiten, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte, in ihren Augen konnte man versinken, wenn man zulange hineinsah. Mit ihr hatte er alles andere vergessen können, wenn er wollte, und es war fantastisch gewesen._

„_Erinnerst du dich noch, wie sauer Nic gewesen ist, als sie uns beim knutschen überrascht hat?"_

_Sie lachte. „Als ob ich das vergessen könnte! Ich dachte, sie würde nie wieder ein Wort mit mir sprechen, weil ich sie so schändlich hintergangen habe." Es war schwer genug gewesen, herauszufinden, ob das zwischen ihnen funktionieren konnte, ohne dass Dominique sofort ihren Senf dazu gab. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht diese schlauste Entscheidung gewesen, es monatelang vor ihr geheim zu halten, aber sobald sie einmal damit angefangen hatten, war es kompliziert, wieder damit aufzuhören. Victoire und Ted konnten ebenfalls ein Lied davon singen. Hätte James sie damals in King's Cross nicht überrascht, hätten sie ihre Beziehung wahrscheinlich auch noch länger geheim gehalten._

„_Ich hab dir gesagt, dass sie sich wieder einkriegt."_

„_Und wer hätte gedacht, dass sie die meisten Probleme mit unserer Trennung haben würde?" Anfangs war sie streng dagegen gewesen, aber sie hatte sich schließlich daran gewöhnt und letzten Endes war sie diejenige gewesen, die am meisten für das Überleben ihrer Beziehung gekämpft hatte. Vergeblich. „Meine Trennung von Habakuk wird sie bestimmt nicht so stören."_

_Louis unterdrückte sein Grinsen. Sie würde eher Freudensprünge machen. „Hey, weißt du, was letzte Woche in der Arbeit passiert ist?" Er wollte nicht über ihren Exfreund sprechen, aber es war auch nicht angenehm, über ihre alte Beziehung zu sprechen, also erzählte er ihr die nächste Stunde, was ihm so alles verrücktes im französischen Ministerium passiert war. Und da gab es einiges._

_Am Ende des Abends hatten sie beide noch einige Gläser mehr getrunken und als die Bar schloss und sie praktisch hinausgeworfen wurden, standen sie lachend vor dem Eingang und klammerten sich aneinander fest, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Ihre Arme lagen auf seinen Schulter und seine Hände auf ihren Hüften und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, hatte er sich heruntergebeugt und sie geküsst._

_Sie schmeckte nach billigem Alkohol und Erdbeerlipgloss und es war genau wie früher, wenn sie stundenlang in irgendwelchen dunklen Gängen herumgeknutscht hatten, wo sie niemand finden konnte. Aber es war auch ganz anders. In ihren Küssen lang eine Intensität und Verzweiflung, die vorher noch nie dagewesen war. Sie küssten sich so, als ob es das letzte Mal sein würde, was sehr gut der Fall sein konnte. Aber wie früher wollte keiner von ihnen damit aufhören und es war ein Wunder, dass sie heil in ihrer Wohnung ankamen und nicht zersplinterten._

_Sie stolperten mehr in ihr Schlafzimmer, als dass sie gingen, aber keiner von ihnen wollte den Kuss unterbrechen, wollte den anderen loslassen und verlieren, was sie in diesem Moment gefunden hatten._

„Letzte Nacht war …" Er kratzte sich am Kopf, ohne zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte viele One Night Stands in den letzten Jahren gehabt, er war mit dem peinlichen Smalltalk am nächsten Morgen bestens vertraut, aber das hier war Annie. Sie war keine unbekannte Frau, die er in irgendeiner Bar getroffen hatte. Sie hatten eine Vergangenheit.

Es war wohl wirklich keine gute Idee, alte Geschichten wieder aufzuwärmen.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe. Langsam richtete sie sich auf. „Wir sollten keine große Sache daraus machen", sagte sie, nachdem beide eine ganze Weile geschwiegen hatten. „Ich meine, es war keine große Sache. Wir waren mal zusammen und es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass man irgendwann mal wieder im Bett landet. Das passiert ständig. Wir waren betrunken. Und es ist keine große Sache, oder?" Sie schaute ihn an und Louis schluckte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Wieso hatte er dann das Gefühl, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war? Er räusperte sich und schlug dann die Decke zurück. „Ich sollte dann vielleicht nach Hause gehen."

Sie nickte. „Das wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, er beugte sich zu ihr herüber und seine Lippen lagen auf ihren. Er schlang die Arme um sie und sie zog ihn zurück ins Bett und er vergaß, dass er nach Hause hatte gehen wollen. Er vergaß alles um sich herum. So wie früher. Und es war fantastisch.

**TBC …**

* * *

**A/N: **Heute haben Louis und Annie mit 10,8%/4 Stimmen gewonnen, dicht gefolgt von James und Sarah mit ebenfalls 4 Stimmen, aber nur 8,9%.


	11. Dezember: Drachen

**11. Dezember: Drachen**

_**1999**_

Das Drachenweibchen ging gemächlich von ihrem Futtertrog zurück zu ihren Eiern, auf denen sie sich vorsichtig niederließ. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Klauen und schloss die Augen, während Feuer aus ihren Nüstern schoss.

Mit müden Augen schaute Charlie Weasley auf das Weibchen. Es bedeutete ihm besonders viel, weil er es vor neun Jahren in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion selbst aus Hogwarts abgeholt hatte, als es noch ein kleines Baby gewesen war und auf den Namen Norbert gehört hatte (obwohl von Hören eigentlich nie die Rede hatte sein können). Es war typisch für Hagrid gewesen, dass er das Geschlecht verwechselt hatte und sie hatten sich alle sehr amüsiert, als sie festgestellt hatten, dass Norbert in Wirklichkeit Norberta war.

Und jetzt hatte sie zum ersten Mal Eier gelegt und würde bald Mama werden. Wie schnell doch die Zeit verging und wie sehr er sie beneidete. Auch Bill würde bald Vater werden. Zum ersten Mal. Das erste Baby in der Familie seit neunzehn Jahren. Der Beginn einer neuen Generation. In ihrem letzten Brief hatte seine Mutter sich beinahe überschlagen vor Freude. Es war eine nette Abwechslung zu ihren ganzen anderen Briefen gewesen, die immer voller Ermahnungen waren und der Frage, wann er denn endlich wieder nach Hause kommen würde. Es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis ihn ihr nächster Brief erreichen würde, in dem sie ihm sicherlich bittere Vorwürfe machen würde, weil er doch nicht zu Weihnachten gekommen war, obwohl er es versprochen hatte.

Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum er lieber in Rumänien war, als bei seiner Familie, gerade zu Weihnachten. Und Charlie konnte es ihr nicht erklären.

Er konnte niemandem erklären, was in ihm vorging, denn wenn er es versuchen würde, dann würde er endgültig zusammen brechen. Deshalb liebte er seine Drachen so, sie leisteten ihm Gesellschaft, spendeten ihm Trost, ohne dass er je etwas sagen musste. Und auch wenn andere ihn für verrückt erklärten, er wusste, dass sie ihn verstanden. Wenn sie ihn aus ihren großen mysteriösen Augen anschauten, dann wusste er es einfach. Das war ein Blick, der bis in seine Seele ging.

Mara hatte ihn nicht ausgelacht, als er es ihr erklärt hatte. Sie hatte ihn verstanden. So gut. Besser als jeder aus seiner Familie. Besser als seine Kollegen und Freunde. Besser als jeder andere, die Drachen mit eingeschlossen. Mara hatte ihn verstanden. Immer. Manchmal hatten sie Stunden bei den Drachen verbracht, ohne etwas zu sagen, ohne etwas zu tun, und es waren einige der glücklichsten Stunden seines Lebens gewesen.

Und jetzt war sie nicht mehr da. Sie würde ihn nie wieder verstehen, nie wieder ansehen. Nie wieder berühren. Er würde nie wieder ihr Lachen hören und in ihre leuchtenden Augen sehen, sie nie wieder im Arm halten, wenn er einschlief und mit ihrem bezaubernden Lächeln wieder aufwachen.

Sie war weg und würde nie wieder kommen. Und ihm war nichts geblieben, außer seinen Erinnerungen.

Es war merkwürdig, wenn er daran dachte, dass er sie letztes Jahr um diese Zeit noch nicht einmal gekannt hatte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass dieser unglaubliche Mensch überhaupt existierte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es ohne sie in seinem Leben gewesen war. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Und noch schlimmer war, dass er es jetzt wieder würde tun müssen.

Er hatte sie genau hier kennen gelernt, vor Norbertas Gehege. Sie war eine neue Kollegin gewesen, frisch von einer rumänischen Schule, mit einer Begeisterung für Drachen, die seiner in nichts nach stand. Er hatte sofort gewusst, dass sie etwas Besonderes war. Als er ihr an dem Tag das Gelände gezeigt hatte, hatten sie stundenlang gefachsimpelt und als sie sich schließlich nach ein paar Stunden getrennt hatten, war er sich sicher, dass diese Frau absolut einmalig war. Dennoch hatte er Wochen gebraucht, um sie um eine Verabredung zu bitten und das war etwas, das er mittlerweile am meisten bereute. Er hätte die Zeit mit ihr mehr ausnutzen, voll auskosten sollen.

Aber wie hatte er auch ahnen können, dass ihnen nur so wenig Zeit vergönnt war? Sein Bruder war seit Jahren mit Fleur verheiratet und er durfte nur ein paar Monate mit Mara haben?

Er war unendlich dankbar für diese Zeit, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, aber was waren ein paar Monate im Vergleich zu den vielen Jahren, auf die er gehofft hatte?

Gestern noch hatte er alles gehabt, eine Verlobte, ein Baby, und heute hatte er nur noch seine Drachen. Wie schnell ein fehlgeleiteter Zauberspruch drei Leben zerstören konnte. Und zerstört waren sie wirklich. Auch wenn er im Gegensatz zu seiner Verlobten und seinem ungeborenen Kind noch atmen konnte, glaubte er nicht, dass er jemals wieder leben würde. Sie war sein Leben gewesen. Sie hatte ihn zum Leben erweckt und jetzt wusste er beim besten Willen nicht, wie er ohne sie weitermachen konnte. Bevor er sie kennengelernt hatte, war ihm nicht klar gewesen, was in seinem Leben gefehlt hatte, aber jetzt, wo er es gehabt und wieder verloren hatte, konnte er doch nichts so tun, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, oder?

Und genau das hätte er tun müssen, wenn er zu Weihnachten in den Fuchsbau gefahren wäre. Er hatte vorgehabt, Mara dort im Beisein seiner Familie zu heiraten, allen stolz zu erzählen, dass er bald Vater werden würde, vielleicht sogar nicht vor Bill (das erste Mal, dass er seinen großen Bruder in irgendetwas geschlagen hätte!). Er hatte den Blick seiner Mutter genau vor sich sehen können, wie überglücklich sie darüber gewesen wäre, dass er nicht mehr alleine war, dass er endlich den Menschen gefunden hatte, mit dem er sein Leben verbringen wollte, mit dem er eine Familie gründen würde, selbst wenn er das im weit entfernten Rumänien tun würde und nicht in der Nähe von ihnen, so wie alle seine Geschwister. Aber er würde glücklich sein und das war der größte Wunsch seiner Mutter.

Das war der Plan gewesen. Er war nur dankbar dafür, dass er seine Familie damit hatte überraschen wollen und noch niemandem davon erzählt hatte, dass es Mara überhaupt in seinem Leben gab. Aber genau deshalb konnte er nicht nach Hause fahren. Entweder müsste er so tun, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre, als ob ihm nicht sein Herz herausgerissen worden wäre und ihm nicht jeder Atemzug unglaublich schwer fallen würde, oder er müsste ihnen sagen, was passiert war, und somit allen das Weihnachtsfest verderben. Es war so schon schwer genug. Es war erst das zweite Weihnachten ohne Fred und sein Verlust war immer noch deutlich spürbar, sein Lachen fehlte immer noch an jeder Ecke und seinen Namen auszusprechen tat immer noch weh.

Aber jetzt war Fleur schwanger und Ron und Hermine waren verlobt und Harry und Ginny waren zusammen gezogen und George konnte wieder lächeln und wie konnte er ihnen das alles kaputt machen? Ganz zu schweigen, dass ihn ihr Trost und ihre Trauer nur erdrücken würden. Er hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass es für ihn schwerer sein würde, bei seiner Familie zu sein, als alleine in Rumänien zu sein, aber so war es nach Freds Tod gewesen. Die anderen hatten sich Halt gegeben, hatten Kraft daraus geschöpft, dass sie nicht allein waren, aber er hatte nur das Gefühl gehabt, in ihrer Gegenwart zu ersticken. Erst, als er wieder in Rumänien gewesen war, alleine bei den Drachen, hatte er wieder Luft gekriegt, hatte er atmen und um Fred trauern können.

Er würde ihnen nach Weihnachten von Mara erzählen. Wenn es nicht mehr ganz so schlimm war. Wenn er ihren Namen aussprechen konnte, ohne dass es ihm das Herz zerriss.

Norberta hob den Kopf und öffnete die Augen.

Charlie seufzte. Ja, sie verstand ihn ganz genau.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: **Heute hat Charlie ohne Konkurrenz mit 10,3%/4 Stimmen gewonnen. Ich muss euch vorwarnen, dass das Kapitel morgen sehr spät, wenn überhaupt online gestellt werden wird, weil ich nach Hause fliege und erst spät am Mittwoch in Deutschland ankomme und keine Ahnung habe, wie mein Jetlag aussehen wird. Also kann es sein, dass das nächste Kapitel erst am Donnerstag kommt, dafür kriegt ihr dann aber zwei auf einmal. Auf jeden Fall keine Angst, ich hab euch nicht vergessen.


	12. Dezember: Bettruhe

**12. Dezember: Bettruhe**

_**2036**_

„Ich hasse ihn", murmelte Dominique mürrisch, während sie _Quidditch Heute_ in Rekordgeschwindigkeit durchblätterte. Sie hatte gerade den Leitartikel über den Ersatzsucher gelesen, der sie vertrat und über den der total verblödete Reporter ganze Lobgesänge geschrieben hatte. Sie hatte das letzte Spiel im Fernsehen verfolgt und hätte den Schnatz eine halbe Stunde vor diesem blinden Idioten gefangen. Dadurch wäre Pride of Portree zwei Plätze weiter oben in der Rangliste gewesen. Und dieser Schwachkopf schrieb Artikel, in denen er sie komplett abschrieb und nicht nur als kurzfristigen Ausfall behandelte. Wenn sie nicht im Krankenhaus festsitzen würde, würde sie diesen Analphabeten finden und ihm gehörig die Meinung sagen! Wenn die nächste Saison anfing, würde sie wieder voll dabei sein und diesem Möchtegernsucher zeigen, wie man einen Schnatz fing!

„Wen hasst du?" Dominique sah von der Zeitschrift auf. Ihre beste Freundin Annie war ohne anzuklopfen in ihr Zimmer gekommen und schaute sie grinsend an.

„Diesen Blödmann, der McGee in den Himmel lobt", erwiderte Dominique, blätterte zurück zu dem Artikel, riss die Seite mit dem grinsenden Konterfei aus dem Heft und zerriss die Seite in kleines Konfetti. „Und McGee. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer den für eine gute Wahl gehalten hat! Der sieht den Schnatz doch nicht, wenn er direkt vor seiner Nase fliegt!"

Annie schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln auf den Stuhl, der bei Dominiques Bett stand. Sie war diese täglichen Wutausbrüche gewohnt.

„Und am meisten hasse ich Davies!", fuhr Dominique fort. Ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter. „Das ist alles nur seine Schuld! Wenn er mir das nicht angetan hätte, dann würde ich jetzt nicht hier liegen und McGee müsste nicht für mich fliegen! Ich wusste doch, dass er auf meinen Erfolg neidisch ist und mich nur sabotieren wollte. Jetzt ist es ihm endlich gelungen! Ich würde ihn am liebsten umbringen!"

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber", erwiderte Annie beruhigend und legte ihre Hand auf Dominiques riesigen Bauch. Sie spürte, wie stark das Baby trat. Das tat es jedes Mal, wenn Annie ihre Hand auf Dominiques Bauch legte. Aber das war auch kein Wunder, so aufgeregt, wie sie jedes Mal war. Deshalb war es auch keine Überraschung, dass ihr vor drei Wochen strenge Bettruhe verordnet worden war, weil ihre ständigen Wutausbrüche das Baby viel zu sehr gefährdeten. Die ersten Tage hatte sie zu Hause gelegen, aber ihren Mann Steven Davies so sehr in den Wahnsinn getrieben, dass der Rose beinahe auf Knien angefleht hätte, Dominique ins Mungos einzuweisen, damit er wenigstens ein bisschen Ruhe hatte.

„Es braucht zwei zum Schwanger werden, alleine hat er das bestimmt nicht hingekriegt.", fuhr Annie fort. Es war mehr als unfair, Steven alleine die Schuld dafür zu geben, dass Dominique jetzt schwanger war. Dominique hatte genauso viel dazu beigetragen. Aber das war eine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen: Steven die Schuld an allem geben.

„Er hat mich abgefüllt! Er weiß genau, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken kann, wenn ich drei Gläser Feuerwhiskey getrunken habe! Und er hat genau gewusst, dass ich mitten in der Saison nicht den Verhütungstrank schlucken kann, weil der als Doping zählt! Er hätte an den blöden Spruch denken müssen! Muss ich denn wirklich alles alleine machen!" Wütend schmiss Dominique die Zeitschrift quer durch das Zimmer und fegte damit den üppigen Blumenstrauß vom Tisch, den Steven ihr gestern mitgebracht hatte. „Endlich bin ich das Gemüse los", murmelte Dominique und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Von dem Gestank war mir kotzübel."

Annie seufzte. Dominiques Laune war mal wieder unterirdisch. Sie wusste gar nicht, warum sie auf etwas anderes gehofft hatte. Seit die Heiler ihr verboten hatten, auf einem Besen zu fliegen, konnte man nicht mehr mit ihr reden, ohne mindestens einmal angeschrien zu werden. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie Steven es monatelang mit ihr ausgehalten hatte. Andererseits, ihre Beziehung bestand hauptsächlich daraus, dass die zwei sich stritten, anders konnten sie kaum miteinander kommunizieren.

„Schwangerschaft ist scheiße", fuhr Dominique missmutig fort und ließ sich weiter in die Kissen sinken. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass es Leute gibt, die das mehr als einmal mitmachen. Grandma hat das sechsmal gemacht. Warum nur?"

Annie sagte nichts. Sie war gerne schwanger gewesen. Ihre Schwangerschaft war sehr unproblematisch gewesen und abgesehen von ein bisschen Übelkeit am Anfang, hatte sie sich sehr wohl gefühlt. Auch die Geburt hatte nicht so wehgetan, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hätte. Sie hätte das ganze liebend gerne wiederholt, denn sie hatte sich immer mehrere Kinder gewünscht, aber sie wurde einfach nicht noch einmal schwanger, egal, was Louis und sie auch versuchten, und kein Heiler konnte ihnen sagen, warum es nicht mehr klappte.

„Ich wünschte nur, dass das ganze endlich vorbei ist", murmelte Dominique und piekte mit ihrem Zeigefinger in ihren Bauch. „Wirst du wohl Ruhe geben!", sagte sie laut. „Den ganzen Tag tritt mich dieser kleine Quälgeist in die Eingeweide. Und ich hab sogar ein paar blaue Flecken auf dem Bauch. Ich weiß nicht, was dieses kleine Monster sich dabei denkt."

„Wie die Mutter, so der Sohn", erwiderte Annie lachend. „Bei den Genen kann der doch gar nicht anders, als genauso ein Wildfang zu werden wie seine Eltern."

„Ich hab damit nichts zu tun", protestierte Dominique und schüttelte ihren Bauch jetzt mit beiden Händen durch. Sie atmete erleichtert aus, als die Tritte langsam nachließen. Der Kleine mochte es, durchgeschüttelt zu werden, und dadurch, dass sie jetzt nutzlos im Bett liegen musste, kam er natürlich nicht dazu. Er hatte es geliebt, wenn sie im Sturzflug durch die Luft gerast war, da war er immer ganz still gewesen. Wenn nur diese ganzen Spielverderber nicht gewesen wären, die ihr alles verboten hatte, was Spaß machte. Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre sie wieder bei den Eltern ihrer Mutter in Frankreich. Ihre Großmutter war immer ganz hysterisch geworden, wenn sie auf einen Baum geklettert war. „Ich bin doch die Ruhe in Person. Das sind alles Stevens Gene."

„Natürlich", sagte Annie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Deshalb haben auch alle Krankenschwestern Angst, in dein Zimmer zu kommen."

„Wenn die mir mein Essen so bringen würden, wie ich es haben will, dann müsste ich sie auch nicht anschreien", protestierte Dominique. „Als ob mir das Spaß machen würde."

Und ob ihr das Spaß machte. Dominique lebte für solche Momente, seit Annie sie kannte. Aber genau weil Annie sie so gut kannte, wusste sie auch, wie sie sie vom Thema ablenken konnte und genau das tat sie auch.

/-/

Zwei Stunden später klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür und Steven steckte den Kopf herein.

Dominique schaltete den Fernseher aus, auf dem sie sich die Wiederholung eines miserablen Quidditchspiels angeschaut hatte, und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr, Davies."

„Ich musste noch ein paar Geschenke kaufen, die du auf der Liste hattest", erwiderte Steven entschuldigend und erleichtert, weil seine Frau ausnahmsweise nicht so aussah, als ob sie ihm bei seinem bloßen Anblick den Kopf abreißen wollte. „Die hatten sie vorgestern noch nicht im Laden."

„Ach so. Ich dachte schon, du wolltest mich gar nicht sehen." Dominique bemerkte entsetzt, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie hasste es, zu weinen. Das war ein Zeichen von Schwäche, das sie nicht akzeptieren konnte. Aber diese Schwangerschaft hatte sie zu einem emotionalen Wrack gemacht. Sie hatte keines ihrer Gefühle mehr unter Kontrolle, seit Monaten nicht mehr. Und Stück für Stück hatte man ihr alles weggenommen, was sie glücklich machte. Alkohol, Quidditch, ihren durchtrainierten Körper, ja sogar Sex, damit sie keine vorzeitigen Wehen bekam, und jetzt auch noch die Möglichkeit, sich überhaupt zu bewegen. Stattdessen musste sie ihren Körper mit einem anderen Lebewesen teilen, das sie ständig trat, mit Vorliebe auf ihrer Blase lag und dafür sorgte, dass ihre Füße zur doppelten Größe angeschwollen waren.

Es war nicht so, dass sie Kinder nicht mochte. Diese kleinen Quälgeister konnten schon manchmal ganz niedlich sein, aber sie hatte nie den Wunsch verspürt, einmal selbst welche zu haben. Ihre Familie war voll von Kindern in jedem Alter, da musste sie nicht auch noch welche hinzufügen. Und Steven war auch nicht scharf auf eine Familie gewesen, also war er zumindest in der Hinsicht perfekt für sie. Doch als ihr die Teamheiler nach einer Routineuntersuchung gesagt hatten, dass sie schwanger war, hatte sie es nicht über sich bringen können, ihr Baby nicht auszutragen. Es war ihr Kind und sie liebte es, auch wenn sie sich wünschte, dass es unkomplizierter wäre, es auf die Welt zu bringen. Drachen hatten es so viel einfacher mit ihrem Eierlegen.

„Wie geht's euch?", fragte er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem Annie vor kurzem noch gesessen hatten. Er schaute auf die Blumen, die zwischen den Scherben der zerbrochenen Vase lagen und seufzte. Er hatte gestern eine Stunde in dem Blumenladen verbracht und versucht, die Blumen zu finden, von denen Dominique nicht schlecht wurde. Sie war zwar keine Frau, die überaus viel Wert auf diesen Schnickschnack legte, wie sie sich ausdrückte, aber er kannte sie mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie diese Gesten zwischendurch lieber mochte, als sie zugab. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass die Blumen ihr gefallen würden, wenn er sonst schon nichts machen konnte, um ihr zu helfen. Er wusste, wie sehr sie es hasste, schwanger zu sein, Quidditch aufzugeben, ihren Körper zu teilen, jetzt sogar die Freiheit, dorthin zu gehen, wohin sie wollte und er wünschte, er könnte irgendetwas tun, um ihr zu helfen.

Sie hatten beide nicht geplant, jemals Eltern zu werden und waren eigentlich auch sehr glücklich mit dieser Entscheidung gewesen, aber sie hatten auch nie geplant, sich ineinander zu verlieben oder irgendwann zu heiraten. Dass das Baby sie so überrumpeln würde wie alles andere, war eigentlich mehr als typisch für sie beide. Und Steven war sich sicher, dass sie mit dem Baby genauso glücklich sein würden, wie mit all den anderen Sachen, mit denen sie in ihrer Beziehung nie gerechnet hätten. Es erwies sich nur als schwieriger als die anderen Sachen (nicht, dass die so leicht gewesen wären, sie hatten mehr als zehn Jahre gebraucht, um sich einzugestehen, dass sie sich liebten, als er ihr den Antrag gemacht hatte, hätten sie sich beinahe getrennt. Nein, einfach war es wirklich nicht gewesen).

Dominique verdrehte die Augen. „Wie immer. Dein Sohn hört einfach nicht auf, mich zu treten." Für eine Weile hatte er aufgehört, nachdem sie in durchgeschüttelt hatte, aber vor zwanzig Minuten hatte er wieder angefangen und zwar um einiges schmerzhafter als zuvor. „Das hat er von dir."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Steven sarkastisch, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich, während sie den Kuss vertiefte. Schwer atmend löste er sich nach ein paar Sekunden von ihr. „Du weißt doch, dass wir nicht dürfen", sagte er und schnappte nach Luft. Er würde nichts lieber machen, als mit ihr zu schlafen. Egal, wie sehr sie sich auch stritten, egal, wie sehr sie sich auch vorgemacht hatten, dass sie einander egal waren, der Sex zwischen ihnen war immer fantastisch gewesen und niemand anders war jemals an Dominique herangekommen. Sie gehörte zu ihm, unbestreitbar.

„Ich weiß", seufzte Dominique. „Diese blöden Heiler verbieten einem auch alles, was Spaß macht." Sie stöhnte auf und versuchte, sich im Bett anders hinzusetzen.

Steven streckte seine Hand aus und legte auf die gewölbte Körpermitte seiner Frau. Er spürte die starken Tritte seines Sohnes gegen die Bauchdecke und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Auch wenn er Dominique wehtat und er sich wünschte, dass er das ändern könnte, konnte er einfach nicht anders als stolz auf sein Kind zu sein. Der Kleine würde einmal genauso stark sein wie seine Eltern.

„Dieses Grinsen kannst du dir sparen", sagte Dominique vorwurfsvoll. „Du hast es sowieso viel zu einfach. Erst hast du deinen Spaß und ich darf hinterher alles ausba- hey." Sie schaute auf seine Hand. „Er hat aufgehört." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und strich kurz mit dem Finger über seinen Ehering. „Die lässt du jetzt für den Rest der Nacht da, klar?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das funktionieren wird", protestierte er schnell. Die ganze Nacht, wirklich? „Vielleicht ist er nur kurz still und-"

„Solange er mich nicht tritt, lässt du deine Hand da!", befahl Dominique. „Ich hab schon ewig nicht mehr richtig schlafen können. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie das ist, wenn man einen Bauch hat, der so groß ist wie ein Quaffel, du hast immer noch dein Sixpack und kannst schlafen, wie du willst und wann du willst und wenn ich einmal eine Nacht –"

Er brachte sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. „Ist ja schon gut, ich mach's", sagte er schließlich und strich ihr ein paar blonde Haare aus der Stirn. Sie waren länger als sonst, weil sie in den letzten Monaten nicht beim Friseur gewesen war. „Das ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich"

Sie schaute ihn empört an. „Wenn du denkst, dass du dich damit rausreden kannst, dann hast du dich aber –"

Ein weiterer Kuss hinderte sie daran, weiter zu sprechen. Auch wenn er es sich nicht erklären konnte, es gab keinen Menschen, den er auf der Welt mehr liebte als Dominique und er konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten, nun endlich auch ihren Sohn kennen zu lernen. Schon allein, um endlich Ruhe vor ihrer ständigen Nörgelei zu haben. Das wäre sein liebstes Weihnachtsgeschenk.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: **Heute hatte nur Charlie eine Mehrheit, also habt ihr dieses Kapitel, das nur am 1. Dezember eine Mehrheit hatte. Da ich jetzt wieder (nach zwei schrecklich langen Flügen und einer dreistündigen Notlandung wegen einem medizinischen Notfall, weshalb mir der Zug weggefahren ist und ich auf den nächsten warten musste, der auch noch 20 Minuten Verspätung hatte (es lebe die Deutsche Bahn, die kommt ja sogar an das Nahverkehrssystem Seattles ran)) in Deutschland bin, gibt's die Kapitel nicht mehr so früh am Tag wie sonst, sondern so wie in den letzten Jahren, irgendwann im Laufe des Tages.


	13. Dezember: Erste Eindrücke

**13. Dezember: Erste Eindrücke**

_**2027**_

„Das ist so wunderschön" Tia schaute mit leuchtenden Augen auf die dicken weißen Flocken, die vor ihrem Fenster auf die Erde fielen. „Ich kann mich schon gar nicht mehr erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal richtigen Schnee gesehen habe."

Al schlang die Arme um seine Freundin und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Er küsste ihre Wange. „Und das hier ist nur London." Obwohl sie dieses Jahr viel mehr Schnee hatten als üblich. Vielleicht war das Tias Begrüßungsgeschenk. „Warte, bis du den Fuchsbau siehst. Der wird jetzt bestimmt schon zugeschneit sein."

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten" Sie drehte sich um und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Das wird bestimmt fantastisch."

Al lachte. „Naja, ich weiß ja nicht, meine ganze Familie auf einem Haufen … sie können schon sehr anstrengend sein."

„So schlimm waren sie doch gar nicht" In den letzten Wochen hatte sie Als Geschwister kennen gelernt, seine Eltern, seinen besten Freund Scorpius und dessen schwangere Frau, Als Cousine Rose, und sehr viele andere Cousins und Cousinen von ihm. Für das Einzelkind Tia war das eine ganz neue Erfahrung. Ihre Familie bestand lediglich aus ihren Eltern und Großeltern. Sie hatte keine Tanten und Onkel und Weihnachten war immer eine sehr langweilige Angelegenheit gewesen. Dieses Jahr würde es ganz anders sein und sie konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten.

„Du hast sie ja auch noch nicht alle auf einmal erlebt", erwiderte Al. Er liebte seine Familie, aber er wusste auch, wie anstrengend sie sein konnte. James würde sie im Detail über ihr Sexleben ausfragen, Lily würde wissen wollen, ob es schon einen Hochzeitstermin gab (dabei war er sich noch nicht mal sicher, ob er sie überhaupt irgendwann fragen würde, er bemühte sich sehr, nichts zu überstürzen und ihr keine Angst zu machen), und Rose war immer noch in der Phase ihrer Schwangerschaft, in der sie sich ständig übergeben musste, und so konnte man sich höchstens eine Viertelstunde mit ihr unterhalten, bevor sie mit der Hand vor dem Mund aus dem Zimmer stürzte.

Es war immer noch sehr schwer für ihn zu glauben, dass sein bester Freund bald Vater sein würde. Da war er ein Jahr in Ägypten und schon war Rose schwanger. Lily arbeitete jetzt beim Tagespropheten, wo sie im Moment für das Kreuzworträtsel zuständig war, aber sie würde sehr bald in den Kulturteil wechseln. Es kam ihm wie gestern vor, dass Lily als unsichere Erstklässlerin unter dem Sprechenden Hut verschwunden war. Und jetzt war sie bereits fertig mit der Schule. Man verpasste wirklich viel, wenn man für eine Weile nicht da war. Aber man fand noch viel mehr, so wie er Tia gefunden hatte.

Natürlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, in Kairo mehr als einen One Night Stand zu treffen, aber sobald er Tia gegenüber gestanden hatte, hatte es klick gemacht. Und er war unendlich dankbar dafür, dass sie, schon bevor sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, geplant hatte, nach London zu ziehen. Keine Fernbeziehung und eine unglaubliche Frau, der es völlig egal war, dass sein Nachname Potter war.

Er hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie bei ihm einzog, wenn sie nach London kam, aber sie bestand darauf, sich eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen. Sie wollte ihre Unabhängigkeit. Und sie waren noch nicht lange genug zusammen, um zu wissen, ob es auch wirklich zwischen ihnen klappen würde. Damit hatte sie zwar Recht, aber da sie sowieso die meiste Zeit zusammen waren und höchstens zwei Nächte in der Woche getrennt schliefen, war das ganze doch irgendwie überflüssig.

Nächstes Jahr würde er sie fragen, ob sie bei ihm einziehen würde. Oder vorschlagen, dass sie sich eine größere Wohnung suchten. Er war sich sicher, dass es zwischen ihnen funktionieren würde, so sicher wie noch nie zuvor, und die letzten drei Monate, seit sie in London war, hatten an diesem Gefühl nichts geändert. Doch er wollte sie unter keinen Umständen verschrecken, also zwang er sich zu warten. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde seine Familie sie so abschrecken, dass sie sich nach diesem Abend von ihm trennen würde. Obwohl er das auf keinen Fall wollte.

„Hör auf, mir Angst zu machen. Ich liebe deine Familie.", sagte sie lachend und küsste ihn.

„Aber nicht so sehr wie mich, oder?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich liebe niemanden so sehr wie dich."

Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Sie hatte zwar schon oft gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte, aber diese Worte hatten ihre Wirkung immer noch nicht verloren. Es war das wunderbarste Gefühl auf der ganzen Welt.

Sie zog ihn mit sich zu ihrem Bett. „Wann müssen wir bei deinen Großeltern sein?", fragte sie zwischen zwei Küssen, während sie versuchte, den Pullover, den ihm seine Großmutter letztes Jahr geschenkt hatte, über den Kopf zu ziehen. Seine Brille verfing sich in der Wolle und sie brauchten eine Minute, bis sie ihn lachend wieder befreit hatten.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung" Er warf den Pullover in eine Ecke, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zog Tia zu sich. „Aber es ist scheißegal, ob wir zu spät kommen. Das hier ist wichtiger." Er knöpfte ihre Strickjacke auf und küsste ihren Hals. Ihre Hände fuhren durch seine immer unordentlicheren Haare.

„Ich will aber keinen schlechten Eindruck–"

„Papperlapapp!", sagte er energisch, ließ sich nach hinten fallen und zog sie mit sich. Lachend fiel sie auf ihn. „Meine Familie wird dich genauso lieben wie ich."

„Das hoffe ich." Sie versanken in einem weiteren Kuss.

Oh ja. Al war sich ganz sicher. Diese Frau würde er irgendwann heiraten.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: **Heute haben Al und Tina mit 14,6%/6 Stimmen vor Hugo und Collette mit 0,3%/4 Stimmen gewonnen.


	14. Dezember: Romantischer Mist

**14. Dezember: Romantischer Mist**

_**2025**_

„Okay, bist du bereit?" Scorpius schaute zu Rose und seufzte genervt. „Rose! Hier ist die Tür!"

„Jaja" Sie zwang sich, den Blick von dem größten Buch der Welt abzuwenden, aber es war nicht einfach. „Meinst du, dass das wirklich das größte Buch der Welt ist?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Du kannst ja jemanden fragen." Er streckte die Hand aus und zog sie zur Tür. „Und jetzt komm. Wir sind nicht wegen dem Buch hier, sondern wegen dem Lesesaal."

„Du kannst mich nicht an einen Ort bringen, wo sie das größte Buch der Welt haben, und erwarten, dass ich das einfach ignoriere.", erwiderte sie lachend und folgte ihm dann durch die Tür. „Wow."

„Hab ich dir zu viel versprochen?"

„Nein." Der riesige Lesesaal hatte tatsächlich sehr große Ähnlichkeit mit der großen Halle. Man sah zwar nicht den Himmel durch die unsichtbare Decke, es gab keine Haustische, keine schwebenden Kerzen und keine Geister, die aus dem Nichts auftauchten, aber abgesehen davon war es sehr beeindruckend. „Es ist wirklich fast so, als wäre man in Hogwarts."

Sie zuckte zusammen, als ein Student genervt „Sht!" in ihre Richtung zischte. Sie schaute ihn entschuldigend an.

„Ich weiß zwar, dass Muggel unglaublich viel können, aber dass sie die große Halle praktisch eins zu eins nachbauen …"

Rose lachte leise. „Vielleicht war der Architekt mal in Hogwarts oder hat einen Freund da gehabt oder sowas. Hogwarts ist schließlich viel älter als dieser Saal.", vermutete sie.

„Die Uni gibt es erst seit 1861. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dieses Gebäude schon gibt. Das können wir auch noch jemanden fragen." Er schlang die Arme von hinten um ihre Taille und zog sie so nah wie möglich zu sich. Sie war seit gestern Abend in Amerika und er würde sie am liebsten nie wieder loslassen. Sie hatte ihm gefehlt, aber erst, als er sie gesehen und in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, wie sehr sie ihm tatsächlich gefehlt hatte. Besonders die kleinen Dinge. Wenn er ein Buch sah, von dem er wusste, dass es ihr gefallen würde, wenn er ihre Lieblingsblumen bei einem Blumenhändler sah, wenn er irgendetwas auf der Arbeit erlebte, zu dem er ihre Meinung hören wollte.

Es gefiel ihm in Amerika, es gefiel ihm sehr gut, aber in Momenten wie diesen, wenn er die Liebe seines Lebens im Arm hielt, war er nicht sicher, ob es das wirklich wert war, ein Jahr von ihr getrennt zu sein.

„Es ist fast so wie früher", seufzte Rose und lehnte sich an ihn. Der Student zischte schon wieder genervt. „Lass uns gehen", murmelte sie und warf ihm einen ebenso genervten Blick zu. „Ich dachte, es sind Ferien. Was machen diese Leute hier?"

„Es gibt eben immer Streber", erwiderte Scorpius. „Du hast doch auch Tage in der Bibliothek verbracht."

„Aber nicht zu Weihnachten", verteidigte sie sich.

„Ach ja? Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass du fast den Zug verpasst hast, als wir in der siebten Klasse waren. Ich musste dich praktisch aus der Bibliothek wegzerren."

„Das war das UTZ-Jahr!", verteidigte Rose sich. „Da konnte man nicht genug lernen. Gerade, wenn man Heiler werden will. Es kann sich nicht jeder so leicht machen wie du und nur Muggelkunde als berufsentscheidendes Fach haben."

„Hey! Muggelkunde auf UTZ-Level ist nicht einfach, und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere war ich in Zauberkunst besser als du, also musst du mir keine Vorwürfe machen. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass ich das nicht verstehe, ich wollte nur-"

Sie unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss vor der Tür der Pseudo-Großen Halle und Scorpius vergaß augenblicklich, worüber sie gesprochen hatten. Warum sollte er mit ihr streiten, wenn es doch so viel bessere Möglichkeiten gab, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen?

„Ich zeig dir noch ein bisschen was vom Campus, der ist wirklich einen Blick wert. Und du wolltest die Space Needle sehen, nicht wahr? Obwohl es unglaublich teuer ist, da hoch zu fahren, es ist einfacher, wenn wir uns zwei Besen leihen, da siehst du mehr von der Stadt. Aber das Seattle Center ist sehr schön, und die Waterfront auch."

„Na dann los." Ihre Augen leuchteten. „Oh, können wir auch dorthin, wo Tom Hanks sein Haus in Schlaflos in Seattle hatte?"

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht mal, wo das ist. Und ich verstehe nicht, wieso du diesen Film so toll findest. Das Liebespaar hat sich in dem ganzen Film nur zwei Mal gesehen. Sie haben nicht mal miteinander geredet! Das hatten Romeo und Julia sich ja mehr zu sagen, bevor sie sich umgebracht haben, und die haben dafür nicht mal drei Tage gebraucht."

Rose verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung von Romantik."

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Ich finde nur diesen Film und Romeo und Julia nicht gerade romantisch. Das ist genauso bescheuert wie Titanic. Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie glücklich geworden wären, wenn er am Ende nicht abgesoffen wäre? Die kannten sich doch auch nur vier Tage. Und wenn sie nicht mal bereit ist, ihre Tür mit ihm zu teilen, dann kann die Liebe ja nicht allzu groß sein."

„Du hast den Film nicht verstanden!", verteidigte Rose einen der größten Liebesfilme aller Zeiten, während sie die Treppe hinunter zum Ausgang auf den roten Platz gingen.

„Was gibt's denn daran nicht zu verstehen? Die Tür war groß genug für sie beide, ich verstehe nicht, warum sie nicht ein bisschen zur Seite rutschen und sagen konnte: hier, du kannst dich neben mich legen, anstatt in diesem arschkalten Wasser zu erfrieren. Sie hätten sogar kuscheln und sich warm halten können und er wäre vielleicht nicht draufgegangen. Dabei war es sowieso idiotisch, dass sie zurück auf das Schiff gesprungen ist, obwohl sie schon sicher in einem Rettungsboot saß, wer macht sowas? Ich wäre sehr sauer auf dich gewesen, wenn wir in der Situation gewesen wären, und du dein Leben riskiert hättest, nur damit wir zusammen sterben können. Wo liegt denn da der Sinn?"

Rose küsste ihn erneut. Das war der einzige Weg, ihn zu stoppen, wenn er anfing, sich über die romantischsten Liebesfilme aufzuregen. Sicher, in manchen Fällen hatte er Recht, das Verhalten der Personen war vielleicht ein bisschen unlogisch, aber gerade das machte es so romantisch. Sie beschwerte sich schließlich auch nicht bei jedem Horrorfilm, den sie sahen, über das idiotische Verhalten der hilflosen Frauen. Natürlich schauten sie erst in der Dusche nach, ob dort ein Axtmörder stand, anstatt einfach die Polizei zu rufen.

„Lass uns über was anderes reden, ja?"

„Na schön", stimmte er zu. Die Zeit war viel zu kostbar, um über solche Dinge zu schreiben. Obwohl er Recht hatte. Doch er würde wohl nie verstehen, was die Frauen an diesen Kitschfilmen so toll fanden. Und an Leonardo DiCaprio. So toll hatte der doch wirklich nicht ausgesehen. Besonders als Toter.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: **Heute hatte kein Kapitel eine Mehrheit, also kriegt ihr Rose und Scorpius, die auch an keinem anderen Tag eine Mehrheit haben. Heute lohnt es sich außerdem, in meinem Livejournal www. 10-kleine-dinge . livejournal . com nachzuschauen, denn da gibt es ein paar Bilder von den erwähnten Sehenswürdigkeiten, die ich selbst in den letzten Monaten in der Stadt gemacht habe (deshalb hab ich sie dahin geschickt).


	15. Dezember: Vergangenheit

**15. Dezember: Vergangenheit**

_**2041**_

„Ich hab ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich dich von deiner Familie weghole", sagte Pierre zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Ich bitte dich", erwiderte Lucy abwehrend. „Ich kann die alle ständig sehen, wenn ich will, du bist nur noch ein paar Tage in der Stadt."

„Wir können wirklich zu eurer Weihnachtsfeier bei deinen Großeltern gehen. Es macht mir nichts aus." Aber Lucy machte es etwas aus. Schon alleine, weil Pierre ein Muggel war, konnte sie ihn nicht in den Fuchsbau mitnehmen, neben Hogwarts, der Winkelgasse und dem Mungos der magischste Ort, den sie kannte. Doch es war nicht nur das. Sie wollte ihn für sich alleine haben und nicht teilen. Er war nur noch ein paar Tage in der Stadt, und dann würde er wieder in die Schweiz zurückgehen und sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen.

„Vergiss es einfach", sagte sie entschieden und knöpfte sein Hemd auf. „Es gibt viel spannendere Themen als meine Familie." Sie küsste seinen Hals und seine Brust und arbeitete sich immer weiter nach unten zu seiner Anzughose vor. „Du siehst immer noch so scharf aus wie damals."

Sie hatte ihn vor elf Jahren in der Schweiz getroffen, als sie zu Weihnachten Skifahren war. Er war der Kellner an der Bar gewesen, wo er sich Geld für sein Medizinstudium zuverdient hatte. Er war charmant und witzig gewesen, gut aussehend und jung, im Gegensatz zu den alten Knackern, die sie den Rest der Zeit angemacht hatten. Sie hatten sich für den nächsten Tag zum Skifahren verabredet und nach seiner Schicht am Abend waren sie im Bett gelandet. Es war der beste Urlaub gewesen, den sie je gehabt hatte, und am Ende war sie sogar ein bisschen in ihr verliebt gewesen. Aber er wohnte in der Schweiz und sie wohnte in England und sie hatte sich von Anfang an damit abgefunden, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde.

Und jetzt hatte er sich nach elf Jahren bei ihr gemeldet, weil er für ein paar Wochen nach London kam. Er hatte eine Ärztekonferenz besucht und zwei Wochen Urlaub drangehängt und wenn sie Zeit hatte, würde er sich gerne mit ihr treffen.

Sie war überrascht gewesen, aber sie hatte Zeit und es gab niemanden in ihrem Leben und so hatten sie ihre Urlaubsaffäre wieder aufleben lassen. Dieses Mal hatte sie sich allerdings wirklich in ihn verliebt und das machte alles so viel komplizierter. Denn es würde trotz allem in ein paar Tagen wieder alles vorbei sein, wenn er zurück nach Hause zu seinem Leben ging.

Obwohl er immer noch diesen umwerfenden Sinn für Humor, diese unglaublichen dunklen Augen und die süßesten Grübchen auf der Welt hatte, hatte er sich doch sehr verändert in den letzten Jahren. Es war nicht einfach, Arzt zu sein, und ohne die Hilfe der Magie verlor er so viel mehr Patienten als Rose. Außerdem war er mittlerweile geschieden. Seine Ehe war daran zerbrochen, dass er und seine Exfrau nicht mit ihrer Fehlgeburt fertig werden konnten. Und auch wenn er behauptete, dass er damit abgeschlossen hatte, konnte sie in seinen Augen sehen, wie sehr das nicht stimmte. Er liebte seine Exfrau noch immer und auch den Verlust seines Kindes schien er noch nicht ganz verkraftet zu haben.

Lucy machte ihm keinen Vorwurf. Er war nicht hierhergekommen, um eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit ihr anzufangen, sondern nur, um sich abzulenken und ein paar von den schönen Stunden wieder aufleben zu lassen, die sie vor elf Jahren miteinander verbracht hatten. Darüber waren sie sich beide von Anfang an klar gewesen. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass Lucy sich in ihn verliebt hatte, und sie würde den Teufel tun und ihm das sagen. Sie hatte kein Bedürfnis nach aussichtslosen komplizierten Beziehungen, egal, wie fantastisch der Mann auch war. Hier würde ihr Herz so oder so gebrochen werden und sie hoffte inständig, solange sie sich dessen bewusst war, dass es nicht so wehtun würde, wie sie befürchtete.

Und selbst wenn, gab es im Moment weitaus wichtigere Dinge, über die sie nachdenken musste, als er dabei war, den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides zu öffnen. Sie würde ihn so lange genießen, wie er hier war, und sich um alles andere später kümmern. Weihnachten war schließlich das Fest der Freude. Und wenn sie sich so seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper anschaute, gab es wirklich genug Grund dazu.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: **Heute haben die beiden mit 14,3%/6 Stimmen gewonnen.


	16. Dezember: Enthusiasmus

**16. Dezember: Enthusiasmus**

_**2004**_

„Teddy, wir kommen noch zu spät!", rief Andromeda Tonks, während sie versuchte, alle kleingezauberten Geschenke in ihrer großen Einkaufstasche unterzubringen. Sie sollte Hermine wirklich nach diesem Spruch fragen, der das Innere einer Tasche vergrößern konnte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, jedes Jahr mehr Geschenke vor sich liegen zu haben, die nicht in die Tasche passten. Aber da sich die Weasleys immer weiter fortpflanzten, war das gar kein Wunder.

„Ich komme ja schon", schrie der sechsjährige Teddy zurück und polterte die Treppe hinunter. In seiner Hand hielt er einen großen Karton. Er hatte versucht, ihn besonders schön in Geschenkpapier einzupacken. Gelungen war es ihm jedoch nicht wirklich, das Papier war zerknittert und er hatte so viel Klebeband gebraucht, dass Victoire ewig brauchen würde, um es wieder auseinander zu bekommen.

Andromeda lächelte. Es war der Gedanke, der zählte, und das Geschenk würde Victoire gefallen.

„Soll ich es auch kleinzaubern?", fragte sie und hob ihren Zauberstab, aber Teddy schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Lieber nicht. Am Ende ist es dann kaputt."

„Meine Zauber sind noch nie schief gegangen, junger Mann!", sagte sie beleidigt und steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg. Sie griff nach der Einkaufstüte und trat dann zum Kamin.

„Ich mein's doch nicht böse, Grandma", sagte Teddy schnell und folgte ihr. „Ich hab nur so lange gespart und ich will nicht, dass … dass …

„Ist schon gut, Teddy", sagte sie und strich ihm liebevoll durch seine blauen Haare. Sie seufzte. Die Haare waren genau wie die seiner Mutter, auch wenn Dora sie immer lieber bonbonrosa getragen hatte. Teddy hatte sie lange Zeit schwarz gehabt, wahrscheinlich, weil er Harry imitiert hatte, aber vor einer Weile war er zu blau gewechselt und es war ihm noch nicht langweilig geworden. „Na los, lass uns gehen, wir wollen Molly doch nicht warten lassen."

Teddy schüttelte den Kopf, nahm ihre Hand und folgte ihr in den geräumigen Kamin. Auch wenn er meinte, dass er schon alleine durch das Flohnetzwerk reisen konnte, traute Andromeda ihm noch nicht wirklich. Sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen und ihn irgendwo verlieren. Sie erinnerte sich noch lebhaft daran, wie sie es Dora einmal mit sieben erlaubt hatte und sie es irgendwie geschafft hatte, im Ministerium zu landen anstatt im Tropfenden Kessel. Zwei Stunden hatte sie nach ihr suchen müssen, bis sie sie gefunden hatte. Teddy war zwar nicht so tollpatschig und zerstreut wie seine Mutter es in seinem Alter gewesen war, aber sie konnte sich zu Weihnachten trotzdem besseres vorstellen als nach ihrem Enkel zu suchen.

Sekunden später traten sie im Fuchsbau aus dem Kamin und wurden sofort von Molly Weasley umarmt. „Wie schön, euch zu sehen! Ihr seid so früh dran, sogar fast die ersten! Teddy, du bist ja schon wieder gewachsen, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, bald bist du so groß, wie dein Vater." Teddy platzte beinahe vor Stolz und streckte sich noch ein paar Millimeter. „Victoire ist im Wohnzimmer."

„Super" Und ohne sich zu verabschieden rannte Teddy in das andere Zimmer, um ihr so schnell wie möglich sein Geschenk zu geben.

„Die beiden sind wirklich allerliebst", seufzte Molly lächelnd und machte sich daran, ein Blech voller Plätzchen aus dem Ofen zu holen und die Suppe umzurühren.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, Molly?" Andromeda hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, die Gastfreundschaft der Weasleys so auszunutzen, aber sie war auch froh, Teil dieser Gemeinschaft zu sein. Ohne Teddy und die Weasleys wäre sie nach dem Krieg in ein sehr großes Loch gefallen. Innerhalb weniger Monate hatte sie ihren Mann und ihre Tochter verloren. Besonders Doras Verlust hatte sie sehr schwer getroffen, hatte sie ihn doch ihrer eigenen Schwester zu verdanken. Sie war nur froh, dass Molly sich um sie gekümmert hatte, sonst hätte sie Bellatrix wahrscheinlich selbst umgebracht.

Und Ted! Ein Leben ohne Ted!

Aber sie hatte Teddy und er war das Licht in ihrem Leben. Und sie hatte Harry und die Weasleys.

„Ich bin schon fertig, Andromeda, aber danke für das Angebot", erwiderte Molly und reichte ihr ein Glas Eierpunsch. „Hat Bill schon mit dir gesprochen? Er möchte die Kinder Silvester hier lassen und mit Fleur einen kurzen Urlaub machen. Merlin weiß, dass sie es nötig haben." Drei kleine Kinder waren wirklich kein Zuckerschlecken. „Wenn Teddy will, kann er auch hier bleiben. Ich weiß, ihr hattet geplant, bei Harry und Ginny zu sein, aber James ist erst einen Monat alt."

„Ich werde mit ihm sprechen", erwiderte Andromeda. Sie hatte schon überlegt, ob sie Harry und Ginny nicht den Gefallen tun sollte, zu Silvester nicht zu ihnen zu kommen. Sie hatte ihn vor ein paar Tagen das letzte Mal gesehen und er hatte ausgeschaut, als ob er im Stehen einschlafen würde. So ein kleines Baby konnte einem den letzten Nerv rauben und man hatte wirklich besseres zu tun, als sich auch noch um Gäste zu kümmern. „Ich glaube, dass Teddy nichts dagegen hat. Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du dir die ganze Arbeit -"

„Ich bitte dich!", unterbrach Molly sie abwinkend. „Sonst hätte ich es doch nicht vorgeschlagen. Der Fuchsbau war in den letzten Jahren so leer, dass ich mich immer freue, wenn ich wieder Kinderlachen höre. Und Teddy macht wirklich keine Arbeit. Louis und Dominique sind viel schlimmer, wenn sie anfangen, sich zu streiten. Eigentlich bin ich froh, wenn Teddy dabei ist, er versucht immer zu vermitteln. Er ist so rational, wie Remus."

„Naja, Remus war nicht immer rational." Sie konnte sich noch lebhaft an die Tage erinnern, in denen sich ihre schwangere Tochter die Augen ausgeheult hatte, weil ihr Mann sie verlassen hatte. Glücklicherweise war er wieder zu Sinnen gekommen, aber vergessen konnte sie es ihm trotzdem nicht.

„Aber verglichen mit Sirius' Leichtsinnigkeit …", erwiderte Molly und seufzte. Weihnachten war immer eine traurige Angelegenheit, wenn man sich an all die Leute erinnerte, die noch da gewesen wären, wenn es diesen Krieg nicht gegeben hätte. Aber seit es hier wieder Kinder gab, wurde Weihnachten wieder mehr und mehr zu der freudigen Angelegenheit, die es sein sollte, mit ihrer Begeisterung und ihrem Enthusiasmus. Selbst Teddy, der seine Eltern sicherlich vermisste, war froh und glücklich.

Andromeda ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er Teddy und Victoire unter dem großen Weihnachtsbaum fand. Victoire mühte sich damit ab, sein Geschenk auszupacken. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, fiel sie Teddy überglücklich um den Hals. Er hatte ihr die Puppe von seinem Taschengeld gekauft, die sie sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte (Andromeda hatte den Großteil gezahlt, aber Teddy hatte in den letzten Wochen jeden einzelnen Knut gespart und sie hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, ihm zu sagen, dass es nicht reichen würde).

„Sie sind wirklisch 'erzallerliebst", lächelte Fleur. „Wenn sie groß sind, können sie 'eiraten."

„Mach mal halb lang, Fleur", widersprach Bill kopfschüttelnd. „Die Kinder sind noch viel zu jung, um schon von Hochzeit anzufangen."

„Wir werden se'en", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend.

Andromeda sagte nichts. Victoire war eine gute Wahl. Und wenn sie Teddy in zwanzig oder dreißig Jahren immer noch so glücklich machen konnte wie jetzt, als sie ihm eine Schokofroschkarte seines Lieblingsquidditchspielers gab, dann konnte sie sich wirklich nicht beklagen.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: **Heute hat dieses Kapitel mit 15,6%/7 Stimmen gewonnen.


	17. Dezember: Eine bessere Alternative

**17. Dezember: Eine bessere Alternative**

_**2039**_

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du nicht doch nach Hause kommen willst?", fragte Rose bestimmt zum zehnten Mal. „Du könntest einen Portschlüssel nehmen und in einer Stunde hier sein."

Hugo seufzte. „Du weißt, dass das nicht so einfach ist. Und ich bin gerne hier, es gefällt mir." Selbst in seinen Ohren klang das falsch.

„Wirklich?", fragte Rose skeptisch. Hugo konnte genau vor sich sehen, wie sie die Stirn runzelte. „So klingst du aber nicht. Warst du schon Skifahren?"

„Ja, war ich", erwiderte er. „Und es war sehr … interessant."

„Interessant, ja?", wiederholte Rose schnaubend. „Klingt sehr überzeugend."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du von mir hören willst!", brauste er auf. „Dieser Sport ist total bescheuert! Wie kann das Menschen Spaß machen, auf zwei Brettern einen Berg mit gefrorenem Wasser herunterzufahren?"

„Und warum machst du das dann?", sagte sie. „Keiner zwingt dich. Und wenn es dir keinen Spaß macht, dann kannst du doch auch nach Hause –"

„Du weißt, dass das nicht so einfach ist", schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. „Ich hab Collette versprochen, mit ihr zu Weihnachten Ski zu fahren. Sie wird totunglücklich sein, wenn ich jetzt vorzeitig abfahren will."

„Ja, weil sie dann keinen mehr hat, der ihr alles bezahlt", murmelte Rose kaum hörbar.

„Was?"

„Nichts", sagte sie hastig. „Es ist nur nicht fair, dass sie dich zu etwas zwingt, was dir keinen Spaß macht. So sollte eine Beziehung nicht sein."

„Als ob es dir Spaß machen würde, mit Lucius Malfoy zu essen", erwiderte er.

„Nein", räumte sie ein. „Aber er gehört zu Familie und wir müssen das nicht oft machen. Außerdem macht es Scorpius genauso wenig Spaß wie mir. Aber wenn er mit mir Bunjee jumpen gehen würde, dann könnte er aber was erleben!"

„Das kannst du doch nicht vergleichen", erwiderte Hugo. „Es geht hier doch nicht nur ums Skifahren. Es geht hier auch darum, Urlaub mit Collette zu machen, die Gegend zu genießen, Spaß zu haben …"

„Und hast du Spaß? Du klingst nämlich nicht so."

Hugo warf einen Blick auf seinen Fuß. Der linke Knöchel war bandagiert und es tat höllisch weh, wenn er auftrat. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er gemacht hatte, aber irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, sich den Knöchel zu verstauchen, als er seine Skiausrüstung die Stufen zu ihrem Fünf-Sterne-Hotel hochgetragen hatte. Er war an die zwanzig Mal gefallen, als er versucht hatte, auf den Skiern die verschiedenen Pisten herunter zu fahren, die Collette hatte ausprobieren wollen, und nichts war ihm, passiert. Aber natürlich rutschte er auf einem bisschen Glatteis auf der Hoteltreppe aus. Typisch. Und weit und breit war kein Heiler in der Gegend, also hatte er sich mit dem Hotelarzt zufrieden geben müssen, der ihm etwas gegen die Schmerzen und eine Salbe gegeben hatte und seinen Fuß bandagiert hatte. Schrecklicher Amateur.

Rose würde ihm bestimmt einen Spruch sagen können, den er selbst benutzen konnte, um sich zu heilen, aber er wollte ihr nicht sagen, was passiert war. Das wäre nur ein weiterer Grund für sie gewesen, ihn dazu zu überreden, doch noch nach Hause zu kommen.

„Ja, ich habe Spaß", erwiderte er. „Es gefällt mir hier sehr gut und die Zeit mit Collette ist toll. Sag den anderen bitte frohe Weihnachten von mir und vergiss nicht, Di und Aiden die Geschenke zu geben." Er legte auf, bevor Rose noch etwas erwidern konnte.

Es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, dass dies das erste Weihnachten sein würde, das er nicht bei seiner Familie feierte. Und so ganz sicher war er sich immer noch nicht, ob er das wirklich wollte. Er liebte den Weihnachtsabend im Fuchsbau, wo immer die ganze Familie zusammenkam und sich unter dem riesigen Weihnachtsbaum versammelte, den sein Großvater jedes Jahr mit allem schmückte, was er finden konnte. Er liebte es, alle seine Onkeln und Tanten, Cousinen und Cousins und deren Kinder zu sehen. Besonders die Kleinen verfolgten das bunte Treiben mit leuchtenden Augen und es erinnerte ihn immer daran, wie er sich als kleiner Junge immer auf Weihnachten gefreut hatte.

Aber hier war es auch schön. Mitten in den Schweizer Alpen, in einem Luxusskiort, in den seine Freundin Collette unbedingt hatte fahren wollen. Alles war wunderschön verschneit und die Dekoration stilvoll und sündhaft teuer. Das Personal war höflich und zuvorkommend und die anderen Gäste, die sie in den letzten Tagen kennen gelernt hatten, waren alle sehr nett, wenn auch zum Teil ziemlich hochnäsig und eingebildet.

Es war nur nicht das gleiche.

„Liegst du immer noch herum?" Collette kam im Hotelbademantel aus dem Badezimmer und ging zu dem großen Kleiderschrank. Sie holte das Cocktailkleid heraus, das er ihr vor ein paar Monaten geschenkt hatte. „Du solltest dich doch anziehen. In zehn Minuten müssen wir im Restaurant sein. Und danach wollten wir doch noch an die Bar. Du musst dich umziehen. Jetzt mach schon, Hugo, die werden nicht auf uns warten!"

Seufzend richtete er sich auf und griff nach der Packung Schmerztabletten. Die zwei, die er schon geschluckt hatte, hatten noch nicht geholfen.

/-/

„Und da sagte dieser unmögliche Mensch doch tatsächlich zu mir, dass sie die Prada-Handtasche nicht mehr ihn schwarz hätten. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

„Nein" Collette schüttelte den Kopf und nippte an ihrem Champagner. Seit zwanzig Minuten hing sie an den Lippen der falschen Blondine, die sie an der Bar kennen gelernt hatten. Ihr zwanzig Jahre älterer Mann hatte versucht, ein Gespräch mit Hugo anzufangen, aber da dieser absolut keine Ahnung von Börsenkursen hatte, hatte er schnell wieder aufgegeben.

Hugo bestellte mittlerweile schon den vierten Whiskey (weil Bier sich anscheinend in diesem feinen Hotel nicht schickte, wie Collette ihm gesagt hatte) und starrte aus dem Fenster auf den immer dichter fallenden Schnee. Ob es beim Fuchsbau genauso viel schneite? Ob die Kinder dieses Jahr wieder eine Schneeballschlacht gemacht hatten? Ob sein Neffe Aiden sich über den ferngesteuerten feuerspuckenden Drachen freuen würde? Rose und Scorpius würden ihm bestimmt wieder eine Standpauke darüber halten, dass er ihren Kindern nicht solche gefährlichen Sachen schenken sollte, aber was hätte Hugo denn machen sollen? Aiden war so traurig gewesen, weil er dieses Jahr Weihnachten nicht mit ihnen feiern würde und er bewunderte den Drachen nun schon seit Monaten. Er hatte doch gar keine andere Wahl gehabt. Und Diana? Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er ihr auch wirklich das richtige Buch gekauft hatte, denn die Verkäuferin hatte ihm gesagt, dass es viel zu kompliziert wäre für ein Kind in ihrem Alter, aber laut Rose war es genau das richtige. Er wäre gern dabei gewesen, wenn sie die Geschenke aufmachten. Er liebte es, ihre Gesichter zu sehen, wenn sie sie öffneten, diese kindliche Begeisterung, die leuchtenden Augen, die stürmischen Umarmungen. Etwas Besseres gab es auf der Welt nicht.

Collette rückte näher zu ihm und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ist es hier nicht einfach wundervoll?", fragte sie ihn schwärmerisch. „Hier ist es doch wirklich so viel besser als in der vollgestopften Bruchbude deiner Großeltern, nicht wahr?"

Wenn er sie nicht lieben würde…

Hugo legte den Arm um sie und sagte nichts.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: **Da ihr heute nichts anderes habt lesen wollen, kriegt ihr Hugo und Collette.


	18. Dezember: Lebensgefahr

**18. Dezember: Lebensgefahr**

_**2007**_

„Mum! MUM! MUMMY!" Die siebenjährige Victoire rannte blindlinks durch das Wohnzimmer in die Küche und schrie lauthals nach ihrer Mutter.

„Um 'immels Willen, was ischt denn passiert, Vicky?" Sie wischte sich ihre mehligen Hände an der Schürze ab und schaute auf ihre kleine Tochter. Ihr Gesicht war mit Blut überströmt, das nicht aufhören wollte zu fließen. Sie hatte eine Spur auf dem Teppich hinterlassen. Fleur kniete sich hin und inspizierte sie.

In den letzten Jahren war sie häufig mit kleinen Verletzungen konfrontiert worden, besonders, was Dominique betraf, die sich ständig irgendwo verletzte, sodass sie längst nicht mehr so in Panik geriet wie in den ersten Monaten, wo schon ein Nieser ausgereicht hatte, Victoire ins Krankenhaus zu bringen.

„Ich muss sterben, Mummy, ich muss sterben! Das hört einfach nicht mehr auf!" Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Blut und es klang so, als würde Victoire gleich anfangen zu hyperventilieren.

„Hast du dich irgendwo gestoßen? Bist du gefallen?"

Victoire schüttelte den Kopf und Blut spritzte überall hin. „Es hat einfach angefangen."

Beunruhigt biss sich Fleur auf die Lippe. Sie zog ein Taschentuch hervor, reichte es ihrer Tochter und sagte ihr, sie solle sich über die Spüle beugen, aber es schien nicht viel zu bewirken. Wenn es nicht bald besser wurde, mussten sie ins Krankenhaus. „Ganz ru'ig, es wird alles wieder gut, mein Schatz", sagte sie beruhigend. „Dominique! Louis! Kommt sofort 'er!" Sie hatte keine Zeit, einen Babysitter zu organisieren, also würde sie die sechsjährigen Zwillinge wohl oder übel mitnehmen müssen.

Ein paar Sekunden später kamen die beiden mit gesenkten Köpfen in die Küche. Fleur runzelte die Stirn. Wenn die beiden so aussahen, dann hatten sie etwas angestellt und fühlten sich ertappt. Fleur konnte sich allerdings nicht erinnern, dass sie in den letzten Tagen irgendetwas Verbotenes … und dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie streckte die Hand aus. „Gebt mir sofort die andere 'älfte der Kapsel. Sofort!"

Louis zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche und gab es seiner Mutter. Die drückte es Victoire in die Hand und sagte ihr, sie solle es schlucken. Sobald Victoire das getan hatte, hörte das Blut auf zu fließen. Victoire atmete erleichtert durch, während Fleur spüren konnte, wie der Ärger in ihr hochstieg.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen, eurer Schwester Naseblutnugat zu geben! Wo 'abt ihr das über'aupt 'er? 'at euer Onkel eusch das Seug gegeben? Isch 'ab ihm dosch so oft gesagt, dass er das nischt maschen soll! Eure Schwester 'at gedascht, dass sie sterben muss! Was 'abt ihr eusch nur dabei gedascht?" Sie konnten zwar manchmal sehr leichtsinnig handeln, aber das … das ging dann doch zu weit. „Am liebsten würde isch eusch näschste Wosche 'ier lassen. Ihr 'abt es nischt verdient, Weihnachten im Fuchsbau zu feiern."

Louis und Dominique schauten ihre Mutter entsetzt an. Es war doch nur ein Scherz gewesen, sie hatten sich nichts Böses dabei gedacht, Victoire die Süßigkeit zu geben, die sie von Onkel George hatten. Aber dass sie zu Weihnachten nicht in den Fuchsbau durften …

„Aber euer Vater und isch 'aben es ausch nischt verdient, 'ier su bleiben und auf eusch aufsupassen. Des'alb werdet ihr stattdessen das ganse Blut von 'and aus dem Teppisch entfernen!"

Die Zwillinge schauten sie mit großen Augen an. Das war ja beinahe noch schlimmer! Und es würde ewig dauern.

„Aber Mum", fing Dominique an.

Fleur verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte streng den Kopf. „Nischts da. Ihr tut, was isch sage! Oder ihr könnt eusch dosch von Weihnaschten verabschieden!" Sie war nicht ganz so furchteinflößend wie Bill mit seinen Narben, aber auch mit ihr war nicht zu Spaßen und die Zwillinge wussten das. George wusste es eigentlich auch, aber vielleicht war es Zeit, ihn mal wieder daran zu erinnern. Der würde sie noch kennen lernen dafür, dass er ihren Kindern solche Flöhe ins Ohr setzte! Für ihn würde dieses Weihnachten kein Fest der Liebe werden!

**TBC …**

* * *

**A/N: **12,8%/6 Stimmen wollten den heutigen One-Shot lesen.


	19. Dezember: Ist der aber klein

**19. Dezember: Ist der aber klein**

_**19. Dezember 2044**_

Hugos beinahe drei Jahre alte Tochter zog unruhig an Hugos Ohrläppchen. „Wo ist Mummy?"

„Wir sind gleich da", erwiderte er zum zehnten Mal und verstärkte seinen Griff um sie. Sie war so lebendig, dass sie ihm beinahe aus dem Arm fiel und er hatte seit dreißig Stunden nicht geschlafen, deshalb waren seine Reflexe sehr langsam. Glücklicherweise waren sie im Krankenhaus und jemand würde ihnen schon helfen, falls er sie tatsächlich fallen lassen würde.

„Ist da auch das Baby?", fragte Angela ebenfalls zum zehnten Mal. „Kann ich gleich mit ihm spielen?"

„Wahrscheinlich schläft es noch", erwiderte Hugo und gähnte, was ihm den missbilligenden Blick einer alten Hexe einbrachte, die mit ihm im Fahrstuhl fuhr.

„Die sieht gemein aus", flüsterte Angela ihm verschwörerisch zu und Hugo grinste. Da musste er seiner Tochter zustimmen. „Wo ist Mummy?"

Sein Grinsen verschwand und er seufzte. „Wir sind gleich da, Süße" Der Aufzug klingelte und die körperlose Stimme spulte die Stationen ab, die sich auf dem Stockwerk befanden. Hugo war froh, dass sie endlich da waren, und schlängelte sich schnell an der alten Hexe und den anderen Fahrstuhlinsassen vorbei.

Clara und er hatten versucht, Angela zu erklären, wie das war, wenn man ein Geschwisterchen bekam und sie schien zumindest begriffen zu haben, warum Claras Bauch plötzlich so riesig geworden war (und er hatte gedacht, dass ihr Bauch bei Angela groß gewesen war, diese Schwangerschaft hatte den Rekord eindeutig gebrochen) und warum sie getreten wurde, wenn sie die Hand darauf lag, aber sie hatte nicht verstanden, warum ihre Eltern plötzlich mitten in der Nacht weggehen mussten und am Morgen ihr Großvater da war und sie weckte und nicht ihre Mutter (nicht, dass sie etwas dagegen hatte, sie liebte ihren Grandpa Ron, aber wenn er sonst auf sie aufpasste, dann sagten Mummy und Daddy ihr das immer früher) und sie verstand auch nicht, warum sie jetzt ins Krankenhaus mussten. Hatte Mummy sich irgendwie wehgetan, so wie sie vor ein paar Wochen, als sie die Treppe zu schnell heruntergelaufen und gefallen war und sich den Arm gebrochen hatte?

Hugo war froh, dass Angela einen Augenblick still war und sich mit großen Augen umschaute. Das Mungos hatte seine übliche Weihnachtsbeleuchtung aufgehängt und überall funkelte es uns ständig hörte man von irgendwo ein Weihnachtslied, das ein Engelchen aus vollem Halse schief sang. Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze hatte diese Dekoration verkauft, aber nach zehn Jahren ließ der Zauber nach und das Mungos schien sein Geld lieber für etwas anderes als neue Weihnachtsdekoration auszugeben. Das war natürlich vernünftiger, aber wenn man eine halbe Ewigkeit im Krankenhaus verbrachte und auf die Geburt seines zweiten Kindes wartete, dann konnte einen dieses schiefe Gesinge in den Wahnsinn treiben. Merlin sei Dank war Angela im Januar geboren und sie hatten die dämliche Dekoration schon abgehängt gehabt.

Er klopfte an Claras Zimmertür und nachdem er ihr „Herein" gehört hatte, trat er ein.

„Mummy!", rief Angela sofort und streckte ihre Arme aus. Hugo konnte sie gerade noch geistesgegenwärtig auf dem Krankenhausbett absetzen, sonst hätte er sie dieses Mal wirklich fallen gelassen.

„Hey, mein Engel" Clara zog das kleine Mädchen in ihre Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. „Warst du brav bei Grandpa?"

„Bin ich doch immer", sagte Angela sofort und schaute dann verwirrt auf Claras Körpermitte. „Wo ist dein Bauch?" Es war ihr am Anfang schwer gefallen, sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass sie ihre Mutter nicht mehr so wie sonst umarmen konnte, aber mittlerweile hatte sie schon ganz vergessen, wie sie ohne die große Kugel unter ihrem Pullover aussah.

Clara lächelte und deutete auf ein kleines Bettchen, das neben ihrem Bett stand. „Da ist mein Bauch. Das ist dein Bruder Simon."

Angela stellte sich vorsichtig hin und versuchte, in das Babybettchen hinein zu spähen. Außer der dicken Decke konnte sie nur einen kleinen blauen Farbklecks erkennen. „Wo denn?", fragte sie verwirrt. Hugo zog die Decke ein bisschen zur Seite und zeigte Angela ihren schlafenden Bruder. „Der ist aber klein." Angela runzelte die Stirn. „Und mit dem soll ich spielen?"

„Noch nicht sofort", erwiderte Clara und strich ihr über die Haare. Sie lächelte. Hugo oder Ron hatten versucht, einen Pferdeschwanz zu machen, aber sie hatten kläglich versagt. Das Haar stand zu allen Seiten ab und das Haargummi hielt nichts zusammen. Friseure waren an den beiden wirklich nicht verloren gegangen. „Du musst warten, bis er ein bisschen größer wird, aber dann kannst du mit ihm spielen."

„Wie lange dauert das?" Sie hatte sich schon so darauf gefreut, ihrem Bruder ihre ganzen Puppen zu zeigen und mit ihm mit ihrem Puppenhaus zu spielen, sie hatte schon alles vorbereitet, seit ihr Grandpa ihr gesagt hatte, dass ihr Brüderchen endlich da war.

„Ein, zwei Jahre?", schlug Hugo schulterzuckend vor. „Es dauert, bis er groß genug ist, damit du wirklich mit ihm spielen kannst."

„So lange?", fragte Angela tief enttäuscht. „Wieso geht das nicht schneller?"

„Weil er so lange zum Wachsen braucht. Du weißt doch, wie deine Cousine Sarah wächst." Sarah Potter, die Tochter von James und Julia, war vor zwei Jahren auf die Welt gekommen. Angela hatte vor ein paar Wochen einmal versucht, mit ihr und ihren Puppen zu spielen, aber Sarah hatte nur einer von ihnen den Kopf abgerissen und seitdem weigerte sich Angela, überhaupt irgendwas mit ihr zu machen.

„Ach so" Angela schaute traurig zu Simon. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er größer sein würde, weil er ein Junge war. So wie ihr Cousin Aiden, der Sohn von Tante Rose. Der war schon riesig. Mit dem konnte man viel besser spielen, auch wenn ihr Daddy alle Sachen verbot, die Spaß machten. „Schade"

Hugo küsste sie auf die Haare. „Sei nicht traurig, meine Kleine. In ein paar Jahren werdet ihr ganz viel zusammen machen können, sie wie Aiden und Diana, oder ich und deine Tante Rose. Das Warten lohnt sich."

Sie hasste warten. Es war schlimm genug, noch fünf Tage auf Weihnachten und Geschenke warten zu müssen. Aber ein paar Jahre? Das war ja eine Ewigkeit!

Clara seufzte. „Ich glaube, wir hätten ihr das besser erklären sollen."

„Und wie?" Sie hatten sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, aber es war nicht gerade einfach, einer zweieinhalbjährigen so ein kompliziertes Thema nahezubringen. Doch wenn sie die neuen Puppen sah, die sie zu Weihnachten bekommen würde, würde sie sich schon daran gewöhnen und in ein paar Jahren würden sie sich hoffentlich so gut verstehen wie Rose und er. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er ohne seine große Schwester machen würde und er hoffte, dass seine Kinder eines Tages genauso empfinden würden.

Dann nahm er Claras Hand und küsste sie. Sie lächelte ihn erschöpft an. Die Geburt war nicht einfach gewesen und hatte lange gedauert, aber verglichen mit Angelas Geburt, bei der am Ende sowohl sie als auch Clara in Lebensgefahr geschwebt hatten, war sie ein Kinderspiel gewesen. Es musste kein Kaiserschnitt gemacht werden und nach siebzehn Stunden hatten sie Simon endlich im Arm halten können. Er war etwas kleiner als Angela es gewesen war, etwas zerknautschter, viel verschmierter direkt nach der Geburt, aber er war auch zwei Wochen zu früh und nicht drei Wochen zu spät gekommen, so wie Angela. Er war jedoch genauso perfekt wie sie und Hugo hätte nicht glücklicher sein können. Er vermisste seinen Schlaf, aber das war nur eine Nebensache im Vergleich zu seiner gesunden kleinen Familie. Clara ging es sogar so gut, dass sie Weihnachten schon mit Simon zu Hause feiern konnte, auch wenn sie dieses Jahr nicht in den Fuchsbau gehen würden, weil das definitiv zu viel Trubel wäre.

Alles in allem konnte es aber nicht perfekter sein, selbst mit Angelas Schmollen, und er war jeden Tag dankbar dafür, dass er damals zu betrunken gewesen war, um an den Verhütungsspruch zu denken. Sonst wäre Clara nur ein One Night Stand gewesen und er hätte jetzt nicht diese zwei wunderbaren Kinder. Manchmal hatte Dummheit wirklich seine guten Seiten (nicht, dass er das jemals seinen Kindern sagen würde).

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: **Heute kriegt ihr eins von den Kapiteln, die nicht in der Umfrage mit drin waren, sondern schon vorher festgelegt, weil es das gleiche Datum ist. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und entschuldigt, dass ich im Moment nicht einzeln auf die Reviews antworte, ich hab so viel zu tun und immer noch mit dem Jetlag zu kämpfen, dass ich einfach nicht die Zeit finde. Ich lese aber jedes einzelne und freue mich sehr über sie alle. Vielen Dank.


	20. Dezember: Babysitting

**20. Dezember: Babysitting**

_**2031**_

„So, ihr Knirpse, jetzt passt mal gut auf!" Lucy schritt energisch von den Kindern ihrer Schwester Molly auf und ab. Der fünfjährige Jeremy war am aufmerksamsten, aber auch am aufmüpfigsten, und Lucy konnte sich schon denken, dass er ihr die meisten Probleme bereiten würde. Die dreijährige Michelle war ruhig und brav, sie würde auf alles hören, was Lucy ihr sagte. Und der zweijährige Frank war noch so erschöpft von seinem Geburtstag vor zwei Tagen, dass er wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle einschlafen würde. Außerdem, was konnte ein zweijähriger Wicht schon groß anstellen?

„Bei mir gibt es nicht so ein Wischi-Waschi Verhalten wie bei euren Eltern. Hier tanzt keiner aus der Reihe. Wenn ihr auf mich hört, dann werden wir hier viel Spaß haben, während eure Eltern wer-weiß-was an ihrem zehnten Hochzeitstag veranstalten, wenn ihr nicht tut, was ich sage, dann haben wir ein Problem." Sie schaute die Kinder der Reihe nach durchdringend mit ihrem angsteinflößendsten Blick an.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie über Nacht auf alle drei Kinder aufpassen musste. Molly und Justin hingen viel zu sehr an den kleinen Quälgeistern, als dass sie sie für mehr als einen Abend alleine gelassen hätten, außer sie brachten sie in den Fuchsbau. Aber dieses Mal waren ihre Großeltern nicht da, sie kamen erst am dreiundzwanzigsten auf Rumänien zurück, wo sie kurz vor Weihnachten Onkel Charlie besucht hatten, also hatte Lucy sich als Babysitter angeboten. Den zehnten Hochzeitstag sollte man schon ungestört von den Kindern mit Sex feiern können, und Lucy konnte sich denken, dass Molly und ihr Mann bei den dreien, die sie ja unbedingt in die Welt hatten setzen müssen, kaum mehr Zeit dafür hatten, als ein weiteres bei dem einen Mal Sex zu produzieren.

Sie mochte die Kleinen, schließlich war sie ihre Tante, aber keine zehn Pferde hätten sie dazu gebracht, auch solche in die Welt zu setzen. Wer wollte schon sein ganzes Leben nach einem Schreihals ausrichten? Ein paar Tage waren ja ganz in Ordnung, aber mehr … nein danke.

„Ihr bleibt immer da, wo ich euch sehen kann, außer ihr müsst auf die Toilette. Ihr esst, was ich euch vorsetze und tut gefälligst so, als ob es euch auch schmeckt. Ihr tut, was ich sage, und geht ohne Gezeter ins Bett. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Tante Lucy", sagten Jeremy und Michelle folgsam, während Frank sie nur aus müden Augen anschaute.

Lucy lächelte zufrieden. So war es richtig. „Okay, dann mache ich jetzt euer Abendessen und ihr bleibt brav hier auf der Couch sitzen." Sie griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete eine Zeichentrickserie ein. Das würde die Kleinen eine Weile beschäftigen.

Sie wusste gar nicht, warum sich Molly immer so beschwerte, dass die Kinder so anstrengend waren. Man musste nur wissen, wie man mit ihnen reden musste und alles war ein Kinderspiel. Sie sollte ein Buch schreiben. Damit würde sie bestimmt vielen verzweifelten Eltern helfen.

Sie machte sich daran, Makkaroni mit Käse aus der Packung zu kochen, denn etwas anderes konnte sie nicht. Ihre kulinarischen Fähigkeiten waren leider nicht so gut entwickelt wie ihr Ideenreichtum, den sie jeden Tag aufs Neue im Scherzartikelladen unter Beweis stellte.

Als sie eine Viertelstunde später wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam und vier Teller mit dem Essen vor sich herschweben ließ, blieb sie angewurzelt stehen. Nur noch Frank saß auf dem Sofa. Er war eingeschlafen und war halb unter einem Kissen vergraben. Von Jeremy und Michelle war keine Spur zu sehen. Lucy ließ die Teller auf dem Sofatisch landen und schüttelte Frank sachte. Verwirrt blinzelte er sie an.

„Wo sind deine Geschwister?" Frank zuckte mit den Schultern und schloss die Augen wieder. „Nicht Einschlafen!", rief Lucy. „Sag mir erst, wo Michelle und Jeremy sind!"

„Weiß nicht", murmelte er und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. „Vielleicht oben."

Lucy seufzte. Der Kleine war auch zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Sie ließ den Blick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen, aber sie konnte nichts entdecken, wo sich die Kinder hätten verstecken können. Danach suchte sie das ganze Haus ab, vom Keller bis zum Dachboden, von der Abstellkammer bis hin zu Mollys und Justins Schlafzimmer, vom verschneiten Garten bis zum Besenschuppen. Nirgendwo konnte sie die beiden finden, ganz egal, wie lautstark sie ihnen drohte und was für Sachen sie ihnen an den Hals wünschte.

Wie konnten sie es nur wagen! Einfach ihre Anweisungen missachten und verschwinden! Ihnen konnte sonst was passieren! Todesser, Verletzungen, Zeugen Jehovas! Und dabei war sie doch nur ein paar Minuten weg gewesen! Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass Kinder in dieser Zeit überhaupt irgendwas anstellen konnten. Sie hatte als Kind immer auf ihre Eltern gehört und nie etwas angestellt. Sie war brav gewesen (mehr oder weniger).

Sie stapfte durch den Schnee zurück ins Haus und stellte entsetzt fest, dass Frank nicht mehr auf der Couch schlief. Jetzt hatte sie ihn auch noch verloren! So eine Scheiße aber auch. Sie wusste doch, warum sie Molly davon abgeraten hatte, Kinder zu bekommen, die machten doch nichts als Ärger!

„WO ZUM TEUFEL SEID IHR?!" Sie würde die drei schon wieder auftreiben, und wenn sie noch so häufig den Aufrufezauber verwenden musste. Und wenn sie sie erst mal hatte, na dann konnten sie aber was erleben! Wenn die Karte des Rumtreibers doch nur jedes Haus anzeigen könnte anstatt nur Hogwarts. Das wäre jetzt wirklich hilfreich gewesen.

Sie ließ sich erschöpft auf das Sofa sinken und nahm sich einen der vollen Teller mit dem kalten Essen. Sie wärmte es mit einem Zauber auf und aß es auf. Die Kinder würden schon kommen. Es war jetzt zu kalt draußen, also konnten sie nur irgendwo im Haus sein. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie immer darauf gewartet, dass sie in einem Zimmer verschwunden war, und hatten sich dann ein neues Versteckt gesucht. So hatte sie es zumindest gemacht, als sie noch klein gewesen war. Ihre Mutter hatte das immer in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, stand sie auf und schlich so leise wie möglich nach oben. Sie lauschte angestrengt und konnte nach ein paar Sekunden ein Kichern aus dem Wäscheschrank hören. Sie riss die Tür auf und da saßen die drei Vermissten. Sie hatten sich unter einem Haufen Bettwäsche versteckt, deshalb hatte Lucy sie beim ersten Mal nicht gesehen, aber jetzt waren einige der Wäschestücke verrutscht und die Köpfe der Kinder lugten aus dem Chaos hervor.

Lucy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bedachte jedes der Kinder mit dem bösesten Blick, den sie zustande bringen konnte. „Ich hoffe, diese Aktion hat euch Spaß gemacht. Jetzt nehmt ihr die ganze Wäsche, die ihr durcheinander gebracht habt, und bügelt sie wieder faltenfrei. Und danach könnt ihr das Geschirr spülen. Ohne Abendessen. Klar?"

„Das ist so unfair!"

„Das war doch nur Spaß!"

„Wir haben gar nichts gemacht!"

„Mum und Dad haben uns immer Abendessen gegeben!"

„Du bist so doof!"

Die Beleidigungen waren auch nicht kreativer geworden, seit sie klein gewesen war, und der Hundeblick der Kinder richtete bei ihr gar nichts aus, denn sie hatte immer noch nasse Füße, weil sie im Schnee nach ihnen gesucht hatte. Nur Frank ignorierte alles, denn er schlief so tief und fest, dass Lucy ihn sofort ins Bett steckte und hoffte, dass er bis morgen früh nicht mehr aufwachen würde, wenn Molly und Justin wieder kommen würden. Sie benutzte einen Klebezauber, um die Füße der anderen beiden im Wohnzimmer hinter dem Bügelbrett und in der Küche an der Spüle festzukleben, damit sie nicht noch einmal abhauen konnten, und der Rest des Abends verlief zu Lucys vollster Zufriedenheit. Nachdem Michelle und Jeremy mit der Hausarbeit fertig waren zwang sie die zwei noch, ein Bad zu nehmen – ohne Schaum und irgendwelche Spielzeuge – und dann brachte sie sie ohne Geschichte ins Bett.

Zufrieden setzte sie sich wieder auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Die würden es nie wieder wagen, sich zu verstecken, wenn sie auf sie aufpasste.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen in die Zimmer kam, um sie zu wecken, stand sie vor leeren Betten.

„WO SEID IHR VERDAMMTEN KNIRPSE?!"

Sie würde nie wieder auf diese unerzogenen Wilden aufpassen. So eine aufopferungsvolle Schwester war sie wirklich nicht. Merlin sei Dank hatte sie keine eigenen Kinder.

**TBC…**


	21. Dezember: Warten auf Frohe Weihnachten

**21. Dezember: Warten auf Frohe Weihnachten**

_**2022**_

„Und du kommst wirklich morgen?", fragte Victoire zum wiederholten Mal. „Es ändert sich nichts mehr?"

„Nein, es ändert sich nichts mehr. Der Portschlüssel ist gebucht, die Zimmer sind nur noch bis morgen für uns reserviert und keiner will noch ein einziges Wort über Drachenpocken hören. Aber ich hab mit einem Werwolfexperten gesprochen und er fand meine Theorie nicht absurd! Er hat versprochen, dass wir in Kontakt bleiben und er mir ein paar Akten mitgeben wird. Vielleicht kann ich endlich mit vernünftigen Testreihen anfangen!"

Victoire lächelte angesichts seines Enthusiasmus. Sie konnte seine Freude verstehen. Werwölfe lagen ihm besonders am Herzen, gerade weil die Möglichkeit bestanden hatte, dass er von Geburt an einer hätte sein können und niemand wusste ganz genau, warum er keiner war. Es gab keine dokumentierten Fälle von Werwölfen, die sich fortgepflanzt hatten. Aber Ted war entschlossen, diesem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen und Werwölfen das Leben leichter zu machen, nur leider war er noch nicht erfahren und etabliert genug, um eigene Forschungen zu betreiben, sondern steckte in der Drachenpockenstudie fest, die ihn schon wieder nach Russland geführt hatte.

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Ehering. Sie freute sich, dass er Fortschritte in seiner Arbeit machte, aber es bedeutete auch, dass sie noch mehr Zeit ohne ihn verbringen würde. Sie bemühte sich sehr, ihm keine Vorwürfe zu machen. Seine Ambitionen und seine Entschlossenheit, sie auch durchzuziehen, war einer der Gründe, warum sie ihn liebte. Und er war ja auch verständnisvoll, wenn sie urplötzlich nach Frankreich reisen musste, um in einer Sache zu vermitteln. Aber das machte es auch nicht einfacher.

„Das ist toll, Ted", sagte sie dennoch, denn das war es. Wenn er einen Schritt näher dran war, seinen Traum zu verwirklichen, war das fantastisch.

„Und wie läuft's bei euch?", fragte er dann. „Wie war der Fuchsbau?"

„Chaotisch, wie immer", erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Roxy erzählt jedem, der nicht schnell genug abhaut, wie toll Hogwarts ist und was für Geheimgänge sie schon entdeckt hat und wie groß die Gewächshäuser sind und wie lustig der Kopflose Nick ist. Es ist, als ob sie vergessen hätte, dass wir auch alle dort waren." Eine halbe Stunde hatte sie Roxanne zugehört, wie sie von Kräuterkunde bei Neville und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geschwärmt hatte, bis sie sie endlich dem betrunkenen James überlassen hatte, der Roxanne im Gegenzug erzählte, wie er nächstes Jahr mit professionellem Quidditch anfangen würde, wenn er endlich mit Hogwarts fertig war. „Ich hab deinen Pullover mitgenommen, du kannst ihn auspacken, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist."

Ted seufzte, aber sie konnte sein Lächeln in der Stimme hören. „Ich hab Molly doch gesagt, dass sie sich die Mühe nicht machen muss. Die Pullover der letzten Jahre passen mir immer noch. Ich hab gar keine Zeit, sie alle zu tragen."

„Hast du nicht die letzten drei mit nach Russland genommen, damit du dir nicht den Arsch abfrierst?", erwiderte sie. Sie wusste, dass er sie dort alle übereinander trug, weil die Pension, in der sie untergebracht waren, nur sehr schwach beheizt war. „Außerdem kennst du Grandma doch, wenn sie einmal damit angefangen hat, wird sie nie wieder damit aufhören, Pullover zu stricken. Mum und Dad bekommen immer noch einen."

„Aber wo nimmt sie die ganze Zeit her?"

„Ich glaube, sie hat mehr als genug. Alle Enkel sind in Hogwarts oder fertig damit, sie muss auf keine Kinder mehr aufpassen, sie und Grandpa hocken in dem großen Haus und auch wenn der Haushalt eine Menge Arbeit macht, ist das doch nichts im Vergleich zu früher, als Dad und die anderen noch klein waren. Oder als wir noch klein waren. Ich glaube, sie ist froh, wenn sie ihre Zeit damit verbringen kann, Pullover für alle zu machen. Sie hat was zu tun, macht allen eine Freude, und Wolle ist nicht teuer. Wenn sie dann irgendwann Urenkel hat, hat sie wieder Kinder im Haus. Vielleicht hört sie dann auf, für alle Pullover zu stricken." Aber sie bezweifelte es.

Sie hörte, wie Ted hustete. „Hast du gerade Urenkel gesagt? Das ist doch nicht deine Art, mir zu sagen, dass du schwanger bist, oder?"

Victoire lachte. „Merlin, nein, wie kommst du denn darauf? Wir haben doch gerade erst geheiratet! Was soll ich außerdem mit einem Baby, wenn du ständig in Russland bist?"

„Jetzt werde nicht unfair! Du warst mehr in Frankreich als ich in Russland in den letzten Jahren!", widersprach er.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", beschwichtigte sie ihn. „Ich verspreche dir, wenn ich mal schwanger bin, sage ich es dir nicht über's Telefon und nicht, wenn wir über meine Großmutter sprechen, okay? Außerdem haben wir noch eine Menge Zeit."

Sie waren sich beide einig, irgendwann mal Kinder zu bekommen. Irgendwann. Aber mit zweiundzwanzig fühlte sie sich eindeutig noch zu jung, um eine Familie zu gründen. Sie kam sich auch noch ein bisschen jung vor, um zu heiraten, aber sie kannte Ted, seit sie denken konnte, sie wohnte mit ihm zusammen, seit sie mit der Schule fertig war, sie liebte ihn über alles und sie wollte, dass es offiziell war. Außerdem hatte sie immerhin vier Jahre gewartet und ihn nicht sofort nach Hogwarts geheiratet, so wie Molly ihren Freund Justin letzte Weihnachten. Aber zumindest was die Liebe betraf, fackelten die Weasleys nicht lange. Wenn sie wirklich wussten, dass es das Richtige war, warum sollten sie noch lange warten?

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt." Victoire hörte einige Stimmen im Hintergrund. „Vic, ich muss leider gehen, wir haben noch eine Besprechung. Ich komm morgen um zehn in London an und dann feiern wir Weihnachten nach, in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie daran dachte, dass sie ihn morgen endlich wieder sehen würde. „In Ordnung. Bis morgen. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch", erwiderte er. „Frohe Weihnachten."

„Dir auch." Aber wirklich froh würden sie erst morgen sein, wenn er wieder da war.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: **Das Kapitel hatte keine besondere Mehrheit, aber die anderen Kapitel wollt ihr an den anderen Tagen lesen. Danke für die Reviews und einen schönen Weltuntergang euch allen.


	22. Dezember: Nur Verrückte

**22. Dezember: Nur Verrückte**

_**2026**_

Al schaute von den Hieroglyphen auf seine Notizen und rieb sich müde die Augen. Er hatte Stunden in der Grabkammer verbracht und die Hieroglyphen an der Wand erst abgezeichnet und dann vor Ort versucht zu übersetzen. Das meiste hatte er geschafft, nur bei ein paar Dingen musste er noch im Zelt nachschlagen. Aber wenn er sich nicht geirrt hatte (und in diesen Dingen hatte er sich noch nie geirrt), dann wiesen diese Zeichen den Weg zu einer viel tiefer liegenden Grabkammer. Es gab auch einige vage Beschreibungen der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die die alten Ägypter getroffen hatten, die musste er so schnell wie möglich an die Fluchbrecher weiterleiten. Alles in allem hatte er heute wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet.

Zufrieden grinste Al und streckte sich. Er war sein Geld wirklich wert.

„Hier bist du!" Al zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Ben Meyers, ein Kollege aus Amerika, mit dem er sich das Zelt teilte, steckte den Kopf herein. „Arbeitest du etwa immer noch?"

Al zuckte mit den Schultern. Um ehrlich zu sein war er so vertieft in seine Arbeit gewesen, dass er die Zeit ganz vergessen hatte. Wenn er so richtig in Fahrt kam und seine Fähigkeiten herausgefordert wurden, dann vergaß er alles um sich herum. „Und?"

„Und? Du verpasst ja alles! Gleich verteilen wir die Geschenke und du bist nicht da! Außerdem ist gleich der ganze Punsch weg, Hazel säuft wie ein Loch."

Al lachte. Er suchte seine Pergamente zusammen und nahm die Petroleumlampe. „Ich komm ja schon. Ich muss den Fluchbrechern sowieso noch meine Notizen geben."

Ben verdrehte die Augen. „Ich versteh nicht, wie du jetzt noch an Arbeit denken kannst. Heute ist Weihnachten! Und morgen haben wir frei! Genieß das doch!"

„Mach ich doch", erwiderte Al schulterzuckend und folgte Ben durch den langen Gang, der zum Ausgang führte. „Ich genieße meine Arbeit."

„Das mach ich auch", konterte Ben, „aber das bedeutet trotzdem nicht, dass ich das vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag machen will. Du schläfst ja sogar mit deinen Notizen."

„Das war _ein_ Mal", murmelte Al. Und zwar nur, weil ihm kurz vorm Schlafengehen noch ein Geistesblitz gekommen war und er ihn überprüfen musste. Als er ein paar andere Sachen dann noch korrigiert hatte, war er eingeschlafen. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er ohne seine Notizen nicht schlafen konnte. So ein Schwachsinn.

„Du nimmst das alles viel zu ernst, Al", fuhr Ben fort und versiegelte mit seinem Zauberstab den Eingang zur Pyramide, nachdem Al in die kalte Wüstennachtluft getreten war. Außer ein paar Sternen am Himmel war es stockdunkel. Abgesehen von dem größten Zelt auf ihrer Ausgrabungsstätte, das den Speisesaal beherbergte, der ihnen auch als Konferenzraum diente. Heute war er zu einem Raum für die Weihnachtsfeier umfunktioniert worden. Das Zelt war über und über mit bunt leuchtenden Lichterketten geschmückt, ein Plastikrentier mit leuchtend roter Nase stand vor dem Eingang und jemand hatte einen Plastikweihnachtsbaum im Inneren aufgestellt.

Die Mitarbeiter hatten sich entschlossen, zu wichteln, und so hatte jeder vor einer Woche den Namen eines Kollegen gezogen und ein Geschenk besorgen müssen. Al hatte doch tatsächlich Ben gezogen und das hatte es ihm sehr einfach gemacht. Ben war fasziniert von Als Vater, also hatte Al seinen Dad gebeten, ihm eine signierte Schokofroschkarte von ihm zu schicken, die gerade rechtzeitig heute Morgen mit einer Expresseule angekommen war. Seine Mum und Grandma Molly hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, noch ein paar Plätzchen für ihn dazu zu legen (Grandma Molly hätte bestimmt viel mehr dazu gegeben, wenn es nicht ein Limit für Expresseulen gegeben hätte) und Al hatte schon die Hälfte davon verspeist. Er liebte Weihnachtsplätzchen.

„Schaut mal, wen ich endlich aus der Pyramide gekriegt habe", verkündete Ben laut, nachdem sie das Zelt betreten hatten. Die anderen klatschten und jemand drückte Al einen Becher Punsch in die Hand. Er grinste kleinlaut.

„Na super, dann können wir ja endlich die Geschenke verteilen", freute sich Susanne Müller, eine zwanzigjährige Deutsche, und schaute sehnsüchtig auf den Tisch mit den vielen Geschenken.

„Eigentlich sollten wir die ja erst morgen verteilen", erwiderte Hazel Green mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. „Nur weil wir hier in Ägypten sind, sollten wir die Traditionen nicht ignorieren."

„Eure Traditionen vielleicht", widersprach Susanne und griff nach dem ersten Päckchen, um das Namensschild zu lesen. „In Deutschland gibt's die Geschenke immer am 24. Da kann man am 25. Ausschlafen und keiner verpasst, wie die anderen sich über die Geschenke freuen. Das ist doch viel besser."

„Das stimmt", stimmte Ben Susanne zu.

„Dir ist doch jede Ausrede recht, um deine Geschenke früher zu bekommen", konterte Hazel.

Ben zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn es dir lieber ist, kannst du ja als einzige bis morgen warten, dein Geschenk auszupacken", erwiderte er und nahm den Briefumschlag entgegen, den Susanne ihm hinhielt. Enttäuscht beäugte er ihn und warf dann einen neidischen Blick auf das Päckchen, das Susanne Hazel überreichte. Al grinste verstohlen und nippte an seinem Punsch. Es kam nicht immer auf die Größe an.

„Wahnsinn!", rief Ben, sobald er den Umschlag geöffnet hatte. „Potter, das ist das Beste, was ich jemals geschenkt bekommen hab!"

„Gern geschehen", lachte Al und ließ beinahe seinen Punsch fallen, weil Ben ihn so stürmisch umarmte.

„Also das ist doch …" Al schaute zu Hazel, die missmutig die Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte. In der Hand hielt sie ein Buch mit dem Titel _Wie man anderen Leuten nicht auf die Nerven geht und lernt, ein umgänglicher und netter Mensch zu sein_. Al versuchte vergeblich, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Das war doch deine Idee, Meyers, oder?", fauchte sie Ben wütend an und machte Anstalten, ihm mit dem Buch eins überzuziehen. „Du bist so ein unmögliches Arschloch!"

„Hey, jetzt mach mal halblang", sagte Ben und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich hab damit nichts zu tun. Außerdem bin ich nicht der einzige, der dich nicht leiden kann, also gib nicht mir für alles die Schuld."

„Du kannst mich mal!" Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und einen Moment später war Ben in eine Kakerlake verwandelt worden. „Schon viel besser", sagte sie zufrieden und steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder weg. Sie beugte sich herunter und hob ihn auf. Ohne viel Federlesen ließ sie ihn in die Schachtel fallen, in der ihr Geschenk gewesen war. „Mir ist egal, wer mir das geschenkt hat, du bleibst trotzdem ein Arschloch", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Vielleicht lernst du ja ein bisschen was aus deinem neuen Blickwinkel." Sie griff nach ihrem Punschbecher und trank einen großen Schluck.

„Ach komm schon Hazel, sei nicht so. Es ist doch Weihnachten", versuchte Al sie umzustimmen. Ben schlug zwar häufig über die Strenge und seine Kommentare waren wirklich nicht immer die nettesten, aber Hazel war dennoch unmöglich und es war nicht fair, Ben in einen Käfer zu verwandeln.

„Er hat's verdient", beharrte Hazel und warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „In einer halben Stunde verwandle ich ihn wieder zurück", sagte sie versöhnlich, warf aber trotzdem einen strengen Blick in den Karten. „_Wenn_ er sich benimmt"

Al seufzte, zuckte aber schließlich mit den Schultern. Mit Hazel konnte er nicht diskutieren. Er hätte Ben ja selbst zurück verwandelt, aber er war bei diesen Sprüchen miserabel und am Ende hätte er alles noch schlimmer gemacht. Und sonst schien es keiner sehr eilig zu haben, Ben zur Hilfe zu eilen. Hazel war zwar nicht sehr beliebt, aber Ben konnte es manchmal auch sehr übertreiben. Vielleicht würden sie so eine Weile Ruhe vor den Beiden haben.

„Al?" Al wandte den Blick von Hazel ab. Susanne stand vor ihm und hielt ihm ein kleines Päckchen hin. „Frohe Weihnachten", sagte sie lächelnd.

Al nahm das Geschenk in die Hand und öffnete es neugierig. Er war gespannt, was er bekommen würde. In den meisten Fällen war Wichteln gar nicht so einfach, besonders wenn man die Person kaum kannte, die man beschenken sollte. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass er Ben gezogen hatte und der so fasziniert von seinem Dad war. Obwohl das auch sehr nervig sein konnte, denn er hatte gehofft, dass seine Familiengeschichte auf der Grabstätte völlig unbekannt war und ihm keiner mit einer vorgefassten Meinung begegnete. Aber Ben hatte keine vorgefasste Meinung von ihm gehabt und ihn auch nicht angesehen als käme er aus einer anderen Welt, er war einfach nur interessiert an den Geschichten über seinen Dad und behandelte Al sonst ganz normal. Und die anderen hier interessierten sich nicht die Bohne für Als berühmten Vater und das war genau das, was Al so genoss an Grabstätten in anderen Ländern mit einem internationalen Team.

Grinsend holte er eine Baseballkappe und einen Schal mit dem Logo der Kairoer Katzen hervor, dem hiesigen Quidditchteam. Neben den Fanartikeln war auch eine Karte für das nächste Spiel im Januar dabei, das die Zeitungen als das „Match des Jahrhunderts" bezeichneten.

„Gefällt's dir?", hörte er eine leise Stimme fragen. Claudia Morrison, eine schüchterne achtzehnjährige Irin schaute ihn mit hochrotem Kopf an. Sie machte kaum jemals den Mund auf, weil sie so scheu war, aber sie war brillant, was ihre Arbeit betraf und stellte manche mit viel mehr Berufserfahrung in den Schatten. Al konnte sich ehrlich gesagt nicht erinnern, mehr als zehn Worte mit ihr gesprochen zu haben. „Ich wusste nicht, was dir gefallen könnte, aber du hast Ben mal erzählt, dass du Quidditch magst, deshalb dachte ich …" Sie wurde immer leiser und wandte den Blick ab.

Al lächelte sie an. „Das Geschenk ist super.", sagte er schnell, bevor sie noch unsicherer wurde. „Ich hab versucht, eine Karte für das Spiel zu bekommen, aber das war schon ausverkauft." Er hatte an dem Abend frei und war sehr enttäuscht gewesen, dass ihm diese Gelegenheit durch die Lappen gehen würde.

„Ich hab eine von den letzten bekommen", sagte Claudia mit einem Hauch von stolz in der Stimme. „Du freust dich also wirklich?"

Al nickte. „Sehr. Das ist wirklich das Beste, was ich seit langem bekommen habe." Es war zumindest um Längen besser als James' Geschenk, der ihm lediglich eine Schachtel Kondome geschickt hatte. Als ob er die benutzen würde. Hier war niemand, der ihn auf diese Weise interessierte und selbst wenn, würde er keine Muggelmethoden verwenden. Aber James fand es witzig, weil es leuchtende Kondome waren. Er hatte eine Notiz dazugelegt: _Damit du wenigstens ein bisschen Licht in deinem Zelt hast, eine andere Verwendung wirst du dafür bestimmt nicht finden._ „Vielen Dank."

Claudia war jetzt feuerrot. „Gern geschehen, Al." Sie zuckten zusammen, als es einen lauten Knall gab und Ben wieder im Raum stand, allerdings splitternackt.

„Das wirst du mir büßen, Green!", schrie er Hazel an.

Al seufzte. Es war wirklich egal, wo er war, Weihnachten war immer chaotisch.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N:** Tja, das war wohl nichts mit dem Weltuntergang. Vielleicht nächstes Mal. Nur gut, dass ich mich nicht darauf verlassen und trotzdem 24 Kapitel geschrieben habe. Al in Ägypten hat heute mit 13,3%/6 Stimmen gewonnen. Wenn ihr aufgepasst habt, wisst ihr, welches Kapitel morgen kommt, ansonsten lasst euch einfach überraschen.


	23. Dezember: Silvesterparty bei den Malfoys

**23. Dezember: Silvesterparty bei den Malfoys**

_**2040**_

„Mum, hör auf damit!", sagte Diana Malfoy genervt und schob die Hände ihrer Mutter weg, die nun schon zum fünften Mal ihre Schleife zurecht rückte. Eine potthässliche grüne Schleife, die sie überhaupt nicht hatte tragen wollen. Genauso wenig wie ihren teuersten Festumhang in edelstem Slytheringrün, der schrecklich kratzte, auch wenn sie verstand, warum sie die Sachen tragen musste. Trotzdem hasste sie es.

„Wir haben unser Bestes getan", sagte Scorpius beruhigend zu seiner Frau und nahm sanft Roses Hand, damit die nicht mehr im Haar ihrer Tochter herumfummeln konnte.

„Ich weiß", seufzte sie. „Eigentlich ist es mir egal, was sie denken." Als sie noch in Hogwarts war, hatte sie sich bemüht, besonders höflich zu Scorpius' Großeltern zu sein in der Hoffnung, von ihnen akzeptiert zu werden, und Narcissa Malfoy hatte sich irgendwann zumindest soweit an sie gewöhnt, dass sie sie nicht mehr mit den Augen erdolchte, sobald sie deren Haus betrat, aber Lucius leugnete immer noch, dass sie überhaupt zur Familie gehörte. Für ihre Kinder Diana und Aiden hatte er wenigstens ein Lächeln übrig, auch wenn es sehr erzwungen war. Dass die einzigen Nachkommen der Familie Malfoy einer Weasley zu verdanken waren, war einfach unakzeptabel für ihn und Rose vermutete, dass Lucius immer noch darauf hoffte, dass Scorpius irgendwann wieder klar denken konnte, sie verlassen würde und sich eine gute reinblütige Frau suchte, die den Namen Malfoy nicht beschmutzte, und wohlerzogene reinblütige Kinder mit ihr hatte, sodass er vergessen konnte, dass so ein Wirbelwind wie Aiden zur Familie gehörte.

Sie spürte Scorpius' Hand in ihrer und wusste, dass das nie passieren würde. Irgendwann hatte sie es aufgegeben, zu versuchen, sich mit seinen Großeltern gutzustellen und akzeptiert, dass sie sie nie als Frau an Scorpius' Seite anerkennen würden. Sie war nur froh, dass es Scorpius nicht sonderlich wichtig war, was seine Großeltern von ihr hielten. Er verstand sich mehr als schlecht mit seinem Großvater, und obwohl er seine Großmutter sehr gerne hatte, ging Rose ihm über alles. Und glücklicherweise mussten sie nur zweimal im Jahr im Malfoy Manor auftauchen, zu Narcissas Geburtstag und zu der großen Silvesterparty, zu der so ziemlich jeder Reinblüter eingeladen war, der Rang und Namen hatte. Es war nicht überraschend, dass Rose und ihre Kinder die einzigen Weasleys waren.

„Aber ich will nicht den ganzen Abend damit verbringen, von ihnen kritisiert zu werden.", fuhr sie fort.

Scorpius seufzte und legte den Arm um sie. „Ich fürchte, das wird sich nicht verhindern lassen." Er hasste es, seine Familie dem auszusetzen und wünschte, dass sie diese dämliche Veranstaltung einfach ignorieren konnten, die er schon als Kind gehasst hatte, aber, wie sein Vater ihn gerne immer wieder erinnerte, er war nun mal ein Malfoy und mit dem Namen waren gewisse Pflichten verbunden und er konnte seiner Großmutter zumindest diesen Gefallen tun. Er liebte seine Großmutter, aber das bedeutete trotzdem nicht, dass er es genießen würde, den ganzen Abend mit diesen hochnäsigen Idioten zu verbringen. Glücklicherweise gab es ein paar Kinder auf der Feier, mit denen sich Diana und Aiden ganz gut verstanden, sonst würde er sich noch viel schlechter fühlen, seine Kinder diesem Schwachsinn auszusetzen. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Rose bei jeder Gelegenheit beleidigt wurde.

Die Tür wurde von einem Hauself geöffnet (der dank Roses Mutter jetzt bezahlt werden musste, noch so eine Sache, an die sie Rose ständig erinnerten), der sie hereinbat und ihnen ihre Mäntel abnahm.

„Scorpius, Kinder, wie schön, euch zu sehen", wurden sie kurz darauf von seiner Großmutter begrüßt. Sie hatte ihre ergrauten Haare elegant hochgesteckt, trug ein sündhaft teures Kleid und wenig, aber sehr erlesenen Schmuck. Sie hielt sich immer noch sehr gerade, im Vergleich zu seinem Großvater, der sich sehr gebeugt auf seinen silbernen Stock stützte.

Sie umarmte Scorpius herzlich, genauso wie Diana und Aiden. Rose nickte sie lediglich zu. „Rose, wie nett, dich zu sehen. Deine Frisur ist wirklich sehr hübsch, wenn man bedenkt, wie deine Haare sonst aussehen." Roses Hand schoss automatisch zu ihren aufwendig hochgesteckten Haaren und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Das hat sicher sehr lange gedauert. Kein Wunder, dass ihr so spät kommt."

„Großmutter", sagte Scorpius warnend. Er liebte Roses buschige Haare, viel mehr als sie selbst, und fand es schade, dass sie sie so kurz trug, um keine große Arbeit damit zu haben.

„Und ihr zwei", ignorierte Narcissa ihn und wandte sich an ihre Urenkel. „Unglaublich, wie groß ihr geworden seid, seit ich euch das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Du bist ja beinahe so groß wie ich, Aiden."

Aiden streckte sich stolz in die Höhe. Er war tatsächlich ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und freute sich immer ungemein, wenn jemand es bemerkte.

„Und dir gefällt es in Hogwarts, Diana? Du musst mir im Laufe des Abends unbedingt mehr davon erzählen." Diana nickte und ein höfliches Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

Narcissa gefiel es genauso wenig wie Lucius, dass ihre Urenkel zur Hälfte Weasleys waren, aber sie bemühte sich wenigstens. Und ihr Lächeln schien wirklich ehrlich gemeint zu sein.

„Narcissa, wo bleibst du denn? Die Zabinis sind gerade gekommen." Der Hausherr persönlich humpelte heran. Er bemerkte, mit wem seine Frau sprach und lächelte gezwungen in die Runde. „Scorpius, ich wusste nicht, dass ihr da seid. Es ist bereits so spät, dass ich mit eurem Erscheinen nicht mehr gerechnet habe."

Scorpius verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass sie sich genau an die Zeitangabe in der Einladung gehalten hatten. Das würde sowieso keiner hier zur Kenntnis nehmen.

„Großvater", sagte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen zur Begrüßung.

„Aiden, du bist ja so groß geworden. Kein Wunder, dass dir dein Festumhang nicht mehr passt. Rose, du solltest wirklich darauf achten, dass er nicht aussieht, als ob er einen Putzlappen trägt. Ihr habt offensichtlich keine Qualität gekauft. So etwas sollte man eigentlich feststellen, bevor man auf eine Party geht. Es fällt negativ auf die Gastgeber zurück."

Rose nickte und Scorpius war froh, dass sein Großvater wieder zurück zu seinen anderen Gästen ging. Narcissa schaute noch einmal zu Diana. „Du erzählst mir später noch von Hogwarts, wenn ich etwas mehr Zeit habe, ja?" Diana nickte. Narcissa lächelte zufrieden und folgte dann ihrem Mann.

„Können wir jetzt ans Büfett?", fragte Aiden bettelnd.

Rose nickte. „Aber bitte benehmt euch, wenn ihr keine Predigt von eurem Urgroßvater hören wollt." Niemand wirkte so gut wie Lucius Malfoy, um ihre Kinder dazu zu bringen, sich zu benehmen. Dieser Mann war aber auch beängstigend. Und obwohl er so gut wirkte, benutzte Rose ihn nur sehr ungern als Drohung. Das grenzte ja an Kindesmisshandlung.

Aiden nickte und rannte nicht zum Essen, so wie er es sonst getan hätte, sondern bemühte sich, gemächlich durch die große Eingangshalle zu gehen. Rose erschauderte, als sie daran dachte, dass vor Jahren ihre Mutter hier gefoltert worden war. Sie schaute zu Scorpius. Er würde sie nie zwingen, hierher zu kommen. Aber es war seine Familie und auch wenn er mehr schlechtes als gutes über sie zu sagen hatte, wusste er, wie viel es ihm bedeutete, wenn sie an seiner Seite waren. Und die Kinder wussten zum Glück nicht, was alles zwischen ihren Familien passiert war. Am liebsten wäre es ihr, wenn sie es nie erfahren würden, auch wenn das mehr als unwahrscheinlich war. Aber solange sie ihren Urgroßvater nur verabscheuten, weil er sich ihnen gegenüber unmöglich benahm und nicht, weil er sich allen Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen gegenüber unmöglich benommen hatte, war es zumindest noch nicht so schwer.

Er küsste sie auf die Wange. „Danke, dass du hier bist. Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt."

„Hey, du gibst dich auch ständig mit meiner Familie ab, fair ist fair", sagte sie leichtfertig und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Sie hatten in den letzten Wochen viel zu wenig Zeit für sich gehabt. Am liebsten würde sie mit ihm ein ruhiges Plätzchen finden und alles andere vergessen.

„Du weißt, dass das etwas anderes ist", murmelte er, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. Ihre Familie hatte ihm, abgesehen von ihrem Vater am Anfang, immer das Gefühl gegeben, willkommen zu sein. Ihnen war sein Nachname egal.

„Damit solltet ihr vielleicht aufhören, wenn du dir nicht eine Predigt von deinem Großvater anhören willst", hörten sie eine Stimme lachend sagen. Rose trat einen Schritt von Scorpius zurück und umarmte ihre Schwiegermutter lachend. Auf sie hatte Lucius Malfoy anscheinend genauso viel Wirkung wie auf Aiden. „Ich hab nichts dagegen, aber aus Erfahrung kann ich dir sagen, dass es keinen Spaß macht, sich von Lucius anhören zu müssen, wie viele Zärtlichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit angemessen sind und wann man Gefahr läuft, einen Porno nachzustellen."

Scorpius verschluckte sich an dem Champagner, den er sich gerade eben von einem herumschwebenden Tablett genommen hatte. „Mum!"

„Was?", sagte sie. „Ich möchte euch nur vorwarnen. Über Händchenhalten würde ich hier nicht hinausgehen. Manche von diesen alten Greisen würden sonst wahrscheinlich einen Herzanfall kriegen." Sie schaute auf die vielen alten Freunde von Lucius und Narcissa. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Die sind alle so verklemmt, dass ich mich wirklich frage, wie die überhaupt zu ihren Kindern gekommen sind."

„Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken", sagte Scorpius kopfschüttelnd. „Hör auf."

Astoria tätschelte ihm die Wange. „Ich will dich doch nur ärgern, mein Schatz." Sie sah sich suchend um. „Meine Enkel sind am Büffet, nehme ich an?"

Rose lachte. „Wo sonst?"

Astoria lachte ebenfalls. „Wir sehen uns später noch", sagte sie und schlängelte sich durch die Menge zu den Tischen mit den Essen, um nach Diana und Aiden zu suchen. Am anderen Ende des Raumes sah Scorpius seinen Vater, der gerade stürmisch von Diana umarmt wurde, und nickte ihm zu.

Rose nahm sich ebenfalls ein Glas Champagner von einem der Tabletts und kippte es in einem Zug herunter. An diesen Abenden hatte sie immer das Gefühl, mehr zu trinken als im ganzen restlichen Jahr zusammen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns auch etwas zu essen holen", sagte Scorpius und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Wäre wahrscheinlich besser", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend und folgte ihm. Was man nicht alles tat für seine Familie.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: **Mit 12,8%/6 Stimmen wolltet ihr heute dieses Kapitel lesen. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und danke für die ganzen Reviews.


	24. Dezember: Das schönste Geschenk

_**Der Dienstweihnachtsbaum - Dwbm**_

_Eine Dienstanweisung für Beamte!_

Arbeitsorganisationsrichtlin ien über die Handhabung und Verwendung von Nadelbäumen kleineren und mittleren Wuchses, die in Diensträumen Verwendung als Dienstweihnachtsbäume finden (ArbOrgRichtl. Dwbm, Fassung vom 01. Dezember 1980):

_**§1 Dienstweihnachtsbäume**__  
Dienstweihnachtsbäume (Dwbm) sind Weihnachtsbäume natürlichen Ursprungs oder natürlichen Bäumen nachgebildete Weihnachtsbäume, die zur Weihnachtszeit in Diensträumen aufgestellt werden._

_**§2 Aufstellen von Dwbm**__  
Dienstweihnachtsbäume dürfen nur von sachkundigem Personal nach Anweisung des unmittelbaren Vorgesetzten aufgestellt werden._

Dieser hat darauf zu achten, dass:  
1. der Dwbm mit seinem unteren, der Spitze entgegengesetzten Ende, in einen zur Aufnahme von Baumenden geeigneten Halter eingebracht und befestigt wird,  
2. der Dwbm in der Haltevorrichtung derart verkeilt wird, dass er senkrecht steht (in schwierigen Fällen ist ein zweiter Beamter hinzuziehen, der die Senkrechtstellung überwacht, bzw. durch Zurufe wie mehr links, mehr rechts usw. korrigiert),  
3. im Unfallbereich des Dwbm keine zerbrechlichen oder durch umfallende DwBm in ihrer Funktion zu beeinträchtigenden Anlagen vorhanden sind.

_**§3 Behandlung der Beleuchtung**__  
Die Dwbm sind mit weihnachtlichem Behang nach Maßgabe des Betriebsleiters zu versehen. Weihnachtsbaumbeleuchtungen, deren Leuchtwirkung auf dem Verbrennen eines Brennstoffs mit Flammenwirkung beruht (sog. Kerzen), dürfen nur Verwendung finden, wenn die Bediensteten über die Gefahren von Feuerbrünsten hinreichend unterrichtet sind und während der Brennzeit der Beleuchtungskörper ein in der Feuerbekämpfung unterwiesener Beamter mit Feuerlöscher bereitsteht._

_**§4 Aufführen von Krippenspielen und Absingen von Weihnachtsliedern**__  
In Dienststellen mit ausreichendem Personal können Krippenspiele unter Leitung eines erfahrenen Vorgesetzten zur Aufführung gelangen. Zur Besetzung sind folgende in der Personalplanung vorzusehende Personen notwendig:_

Maria: möglichst weibliche Beamtin oder ähnliche Person  
Josef: älterer Beamter mit Bart  
Kind: kleinwüchsiger Beamter oder Auszubildender  
Esel und Schafe: geeignete Beamte aus verschiedenen Laufbahnen  
Heilige Drei Könige: sehr religiöse Beamte

Zum Absingen von Weihnachtsliedern stellen sich die Bediensteten unter Anleitung eines Vorgesetzten ganz zwanglos nach Dienstgraden geordnet um den Dwbm auf. Eventuell vorhandene Weihnachtsgeschenke können bei dieser Gelegenheit durch den Vorgesetzen in Gestalt eines Weihnachtsmannes an die Untergebenen verteilt werden.  
Wir bitten, vorgenannte Richtlinie in geeigneter Weise in den jeweiligen Zuständigkeitsbereichen bekannt zu geben. Die verfassungsmäßigen Rechte des Bundesrates sind gewahrt.

Im Auftrag  
Müller-Lüdenscheidt

_**Liebe Mitarbeiter**_

_wie schon in den Vorjahren wollen wir auch in diesem Jahr das anstrengende Geschäftsjahr mit einer gemeinsamen Weihnachtsfeier beenden.  
Da es im letzten Jahr einige etwas unerfreuliche Zwischenfälle gab, möchte die Geschäftsleitung im Vorfeld auf gewisse Spielregeln hinweisen, um die besinnliche Feier auch im rechten Rahmen ablaufen zu lassen._

1. Wenn möglich sollten die Mitarbeiter den besagten Raum noch aus eigener Kraft erreichen, und nicht im alkoholisierten Zustand von Kollegen hereingetragen werden. Eine Vorfeier ab den frühen Morgenstunden sollte möglichst vermieden werden.

2. Es wird nicht gern gesehen, wenn sich Mitarbeiter mit ihrem Stuhl direkt an das kalte Buffet setzen. Jeder sollte mit seinem gefüllten Teller einen Platz an den Tischen aufsuchen! Auch die Begründung "Sonst frisst mir der Kollege die ganzen Melonenschiffchen weg" kann nicht akzeptiert werden.

3. Schnaps, Wein und Sekt sollte auch zu vorgerückter Stunde "nicht" direkt aus der Flasche getrunken werden. Besonders wenn man noch Reste der genossenen Mahlzeit im Mund hat. Der Hinweis "Alkohol desinfiziert" beseitigt nicht bei allen Mitarbeiten das Misstrauen gegen Speisereste in den angetrunkenen Flaschen.

4. Wer im letzten Jahr den bereitgestellten Glühwein gegen eine Mischung aus Hagebuttentee und Super-Bleifrei ausgetauscht hat, wird darum gebeten diesen Scherz nicht noch einmal zu wiederholen. Sicherlich ist uns allen noch in Erinnerung, was passierte als Kollege Müller sich nach dem dritten Glas eine Zigarette anzündete.

5. Sollte jemand nach Genuss der angebotenen Speisen und Getränke von einer gewissen Unpässlichkeit befallen werden, so wird darum gebeten die dafür vorgesehen Örtlichkeiten aufzusuchen. Der Chef war im letzten Jahr über den unerwarteten Inhalt seines Aktenkoffers nicht sehr begeistert.

6. Wenn Weihnachtslieder gesungen werden, sollten die Originaltexte gewählt werden. Einige unserer Auszubildenden sind noch minderjährig und könnten durch einige Textpassagen irritiert werden. In diesem Zusammenhang möchten wir nochmals daran erinnern, dass einige der männlichen Kollegen sich noch nicht zur Blutuntersuchung zwecks Feststellung der Vaterschaft gemeldet haben.  
Unsere im Mutterschaftsurlaub befindliche Mitarbeiterin meint, es bestände ein ursächlicher Zusammenhang zwischen der letztjährigen Weihnachtsfeier und der Geburt ihrer Tochter im September dieses Jahres.

Wenn wir uns alle gemeinsam an diese wenigen Verhaltensmaßregeln halten, sollte unsere Weihnachtsfeier wieder ein großer Erfolg werden.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Die Amtsleitung

**24. Dezember: Das schönste Geschenk**

_**2053**_

„Liz! Wir müssen los!"

Elizabeth schlug lächelnd das Adventskalenderbuch zu und sah dann erschrocken auf die Uhr. Sie war so vertieft in die Parodien von deutschen Richtlinien gewesen, dass sie nicht auf die Zeit geachtet hatte. Das war das Schöne, aber auch das Risiko an diesem Adventskalender. Sie wusste nie genau, wie viel Zeit die Geschichten in Anspruch nehmen würden, aber genau das liebte sie an diesen Überraschungen. Und die hatten sie in den letzten elf Jahren nicht enttäuscht. Es war eines der schönsten Geschenke, die ihr ihre Mutter je gemacht hatte.

„Ich schwöre dir, Lily, wenn sie schon wieder mit diesem Idioten telefoniert, dann-", hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters und zuckte leicht zusammen. Sie hatte sich schon gedacht, dass ihr Dad mit ihrem neuen, tätowierten und nasenringtragenden Freund nicht einverstanden sein würde, aber sie hatte es gehofft. Vergeblich. Nun ja, irgendwann würde er sich schon damit abfinden. Sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Doras Vater auch sehr lange gebraucht hatte, bis er Scott akzeptiert hatte, aber jetzt waren er und sein Schwiegersohn ein Herz und eine Seele. Nicht, dass sie daran glaubte, Matt irgendwann zu heiraten, aber man konnte schließlich nie wissen, oder?

Es klopfte an ihre Tür und nach einem „Herein" steckte ihre Mum ihren Kopf ins Zimmer. „Wir müssen los, Liebes, bist du fertig?"

Elizabeth nickte und stand auf. Sie nahm das Buch in die Hand und stellte es an seinen üblichen Platz in ihrem vollgestopften Bücherregal. Liebevoll strich sie über den Buchrücken. „Bis nächstes Jahr." Es war das erste, was sie im August in ihren Koffer legte, wenn sie für die Schule packte und sie tat es immer voller Vorfreude (sogar mehr Vorfreude, als sie für die Schule empfand).

Sie folgte ihrer Mutter die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihr Vater und ihr kleiner Bruder ungeduldig auf sie warteten. „Entschuldigt, ich hab noch etwas gelesen und die Zeit vergessen."

„Hättest du das nicht auch morgen machen können?", wollte ihr Dad wissen, während er nach dem Flohpulver griff und es in die Flammen warf. Er war gerne pünktlich.

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf, fing den Blick ihrer Mutter auf und lächelte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Nein, das ging nur heute."

**Ende**

* * *

**A/N: **Ein kurzes Ende, ich weiß, aber mehr habe ich irgendwie nicht zu Stande gebracht. Ich hoffe, euch hat der Kalender gefallen und wünsche euch frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr. Vielleicht bis zum nächsten Jahr, aber ich will nichts versprechen, was ich dann nicht halten kann.

Links zu den Geschichten am Anfang des Kapitels:

www. feiern1 .de /feiern/945_Dienstweihnachtsbaum .html

www. feiern1 .de /feiern/944_Liebe-Mitarbeiter .html


End file.
